Liés par le destin
by luckymiraculousladynoir
Summary: 4 mois après le combat contre Miracle Queen, Marinette, lycéenne, essaie de reprendre sa vie en main surtout depuis qu'elle a décidé de rester uniquement amie avec Adrien. Cependant, elle va faire une découverte qui va changer ses plans et lui faire revoir leur relation. Arrivera-t-elle à tout gérer encore une fois? Surtout maintenant qu'elle et Adrien se soient autant rapprochés?
1. Chapter 1: Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait déjà trois nuits que cela durait. Toujours le même rêve. Toujours les mêmes yeux perçants. Toujours les mêmes paroles. Toujours cette même vision apocalyptique d'un monde dévasté, déserté de toute présence. Cette vision causée par, elle avait encore du mal à le croire, nulle autre que la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Chat Noir devenu Chat Blanc encore une fois. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été akumatisé, lui qui était son plus grand soutien, sa force mentale et physique. Comment avait-il pu se laisser manipuler par Le Papillon ? Elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire mais elle avait bien retenu l'essentiel : la cause de son akumatisation c'était elle. Elle ou plutôt eux, ce couple qu'ils étaient devenus. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas voulu savoir d'avantage, écoutant les conseils de Bunnyx au sujet de l'importance de préserver le cours réel des évènements mais depuis quelques mois elle se posait cette simple question : comment avait-elle pu oublier Adrien dans les bras de Chat Noir ?

-Marinette, tu vas être en retard, dépêche-toi !, cria sa mère depuis l'étage du dessous.

Marinette revint sur Terre et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Eh oui entre deux akumatisations, les travaux pour les Kitty Section et ses taches à la boulangerie, elle avait pu trouver du temps pour réviser son brevet et était maintenant passé au lycée. 4 mois déjà. Que le temps passe vite. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne. Après le combat contre Miracle Queen et son ascension en tant que nouvelle gardienne des Miraculous, elle avait eu à peine le temps de souffler. Même si le Papillon ne semblait pas avoir changé de tactique depuis sa défaite, il n'en réduisait cependant pas le nombre de ses attaques et cela avait été très difficile quelque fois surtout pendant les examens. Heureusement il n'avait akumatisé personne pendant cette période. Marinette s'était même demandé si le Papillon passait lui aussi le brevet des collèges…

-Marinette, cela fait déjà 5 minutes que tu te brosses la même mèche de cheveux. Est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda Tikki sa fidèle kwami toujours à ses côtés.

-Oups désolée… Oui oui ne t'en fais pas. J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit c'est tout…

-Encore ce rêve ? Celui de Chat Blanc ?

Marinette ne sut si elle devait lancer la conversation sur ce sujet ou la stopper net mais le simple regard qu'elle lança à sa kwami lui fournit la réponse. Tikki fit une mine inquiète et Marinette la rassura d'un baiser avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois terminée, ses parents lui souhaitèrent bonne journée et elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur … où l'attendait déjà son chauffeur.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Luka, tu aurais dû monter…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je viens d'arriver.

Marinette déposa un baiser sur la joue de Luka et monta sur sa moto. Le lycée étant un peu loin et vu que Luka était aussi un élève là-bas, il lui avait proposé à la rentrée de venir la chercher tous les matins au volant de sa nouvelle moto qu'il avait reçu quelques mois auparavant. Marinette avait hésité au début mais vu son insistance elle avait fini par accepter en lui promettant de le nourrir tous les matins avec de bons croissants bien chauds. Ils arrivèrent en à peine dix minutes aux portes du lycée où ils se séparèrent pour que Luka aille garer son bolide. A l'entrée, l'attendaient Alya et Nino eux aussi nouveaux lycéens.

-Salut les amoureux !, les salua la brunette.

-Eh mademoiselle, je pourrais dire la même chose !, la taquina sa meilleure amie. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu arrives tous les matins avec Luka et que pas une fois tu ne passes ces portes avec lui ?

-Salut les gars !, interpella un nouvel arrivant.

La réponse à la question que venait de poser sa meilleure amie les rejoignit. Adrien. Car oui lui aussi avait intégré ce lycée étant le plus proche de sa maison. Bien sûr il avait dû supplier son père de ne pas l'envoyer dans un lycée privé, prétextant ne pas vouloir quitter ses amis et ne pas être trop perturbé par de nouveaux changements.

-Salut mec ! Toujours la forme ?, le gratifia son meilleur ami. Tu m'as abandonné sur la partie d'hier c'était pas cool.

-Désolé… je me rattraperais ce soir promis !

\- T'as intérêt! , le frappa gentiment son meilleur ami.

Adrien se tourna vers les filles et leur sourit. Marinette s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un cahier.

-Salut Adrien, tiens, merci pour tes notes, ça m'a beaucoup aidé !

-De rien Marinette. Je n'ai pas fini de recopier tes notes de biologie, je peux te les rendre demain ?, lui demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me les rendre quand tu auras fini, je les ai déjà fiché.

-Merci Marinette, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et le groupe se sépara, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Alya et Marinette se dirigèrent vers la machine à café où la jeune journaliste prenait tous les matins son petit-déjeuner. Une fois servies en café, les deux amies allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans la cour.

-Donc comme ça vous vous échangez des notes maintenant ? , questionna Alya.

-Oui, où est le problème ?

-Marinette, réponds-moi franchement. Tu es sûre de ne plus avoir de sentiments pour Adrien ?

Marinette baissa la tête et souffla comme si elle avait déjà eu cent fois cette discussion. Elle répondit juste :

-Adrien est un ami maintenant, je t'assure !

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, jeune fille !

Alya prit une gorgée et regarda sa meilleure amie. Marinette baissait les yeux comme pour se persuader de quelque chose, comme si elle se répétait plusieurs fois dans sa tête cette phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Ecoute Mari ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je vais te dire les choses de façon honnête parce que je tiens à toi et je veux ton bonheur. Que tu ais abandonné tes sentiments pour Adrien est une chose mais continuer à être ami avec lui en est une autre. Bon sang Marinette ! Vous vous empruntez vos cours, vous révisez ensemble des fois sans moi et Nino. Je sais qu'il t'envoie souvent des messages le soir. Eh oui je sais que la raison pour laquelle il a arrêté de jouer avec Nino hier soir c'était parce qu'il t'avait appelé n'est-ce-pas ? Certainement pour tes notes de biologie mais quand même ! Et le pire ce n'est pas ça… le PIRE c'est que tu es aussi amie avec sa « copine ».

-Kagami est une gentille fille, la coupa Marinette. Je n'allais pas arrêter d'être amie avec elle parce qu'elle sort avec le garçon que j'… avec Adrien.

-Non et c'est très noble de ta part. C'est très « marinett-esque ». Mais pourquoi tu participes à leurs sorties de couple ?, s'indigna Alya.

Marinette réfléchit. Il était vrai que plusieurs fois elle, Kagami et Adrien s'étaient retrouvé pour partager un moment ensemble. Cela pouvait être soit aller boire un verre en terrasse, aller voir une exposition au musée ou tout simplement se promener dans les rues de Paris.

-Ca n'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois en 4 mois. Et puis comme tu le sais Adrien et Kagami ont toujours été séquestrés chez eux. Kagami ne connait pas encore Paris donc je leur fais visiter à tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une sortie de couple. C'est une sortie entre amis !

-Ok soit !, rétorqua son amie. Mais ça ne te fait rien ? De les voir ensemble ? Si ça se trouve ils se sont déjà embrassés devant toi…

-Alya !, la coupa la brunette. Je suis heureuse que tu t'inquiètes pour moi vraiment. Mais je vais bien. Cette situation me convient. Je t'assure que je ne vois plus Adrien comme avant. Kagami le rend heureux et j'en suis heureuse.

La jeune journaliste tourna sa cuillère dans son gobelet, consciente que la discussion était close. Cependant elle renchérit malgré elle :

-Ok je te crois mais … Et Luka ?

-Quoi « Et Luka » ?

-Vous êtes ensembles ou non ? Parce qu'il vient te chercher tous les matins, vous vous appelez souvent, il est venu chez toi plusieurs fois pour manger avec tes parents et ils te dévorent des yeux à chaque fois que je le vois.

Marinette rougit. Etait-elle en couple avec Luka ? Non, non… elle n'était pas prête à passer à cette étape. C'était trop tôt. Luka était juste là pour elle comme un ami le ferait. Même si elle savait pertinemment ses sentiments pour elle … Il lui avait écrit une chanson, si ce n'était pas une preuve ça. Elle était perdue ! Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Luka était tellement différent de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Adrien qu'elle se demandait lequel des deux sentiments était réellement un sentiment amoureux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser le guitariste et elle lui répétait sans cesse à quel point elle n'était pas prête et que s'il voulait fuir il pouvait le faire à tout moment. Ce qu'avait répondu le beau musicien par un « je suis là où je dois être ».

-Non…, finit par répondre la jeune héroïne. C'est compliqué … je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça pour le moment.

-Je comprends, la rassura son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Je veux juste être sûre que tu te rendes compte de la situation. Pense un peu à toi et arrête de penser aux autres !

Facile à dire mais pas facile à faire pour la super héroïne qui sauve Paris presque tous les jours. C'était grâce à cette qualité qu'elle avait été choisie par Maître Fu. Sa capacité à toujours penser aux autres avant elle. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle la Ladybug que tout le monde aimait. Dans ces moments-là elle souhaitait sincèrement que le vieux maître soit encore là pour la conseiller et la guider. Car même si elle était entourée de ses amis, sa famille, personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce par quoi elle passait en ce moment. Elle se sentait si seule parfois…

Le premier cours de la journée commença. Les quatre amis étaient dans la même classe comme l'année précédente. Marinette s'asseyait à côté d'Alya dans la plupart des cours et Adrien à côté de Nino. Marinette se prépara à affronter une nouvelle journée tant bien que mal après le sommeil agité qu'elle avait eu la veille. Cependant elle avait pris l'habitude depuis l'année dernière de résister tant bien que mal à l'envie de s'assoupir un instant. Elle avait trouvé un stratagème depuis peu qui consistait à, si elle sentait la fatigue lui monter aux yeux, dessiner une ébauche de vêtement en s'inspirant d'un élément de la pièce. Depuis plusieurs mois, la couture avait été le seul vrai moyen d'évasion de la jeune fille. Elle avait créé énormément de tenues pendant ses vacances, ce qui l'avait encore plus encouragé à réaliser son rêve de devenir styliste. Malheureusement lorsque la création était trop inspirante, il en résultait qu'elle perdait au moins trente minutes du cours. Heureusement qu'Alya était là pour combler les lacunes dans ses notes par la suite. Aujourd'hui, elle travaillait sur un projet spécial qui lui servirait pour le bal d'hiver du lycée. Elle n'avait encore rien dévoilé à ses amis, voulant leur faire la surprise. Alors qu'elle apportait la touche finale à la partie supérieure du vêtement, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était un message d'Adrien.

Adrien dit: « Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous dessines aujourd'hui ? ) »

Elle sourit et regarda l'intéressé qui ne semblait lui non plus pas passionné par le cours. Elle avait révélé à Adrien son secret pour ne pas s'endormir un jour où il avait fait la remarque qu'elle semblait très intéressée par les cours puisqu'elle était toujours en train d'écrire dans son cahier. Ce à quoi elle avait ri avant de lui avouer la vraie raison de sa « concentration ».

Marinette dit : « C'est un secret ! »

Adrien dit : « Je parie que c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Alya »

Marinette dit : « Non c'est un projet personnel. Son cadeau est déjà fait et emballé ! »

Adrien dit : « Wow tu m'impressionnes ! »

Il y'eut un blanc après le dernier message d'Adrien auquel notre jeune héroïne ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Adrien dit : « D'ailleurs on va faire du shopping de repérage avec Nino après les cours. Ca te tente ? »

Marinette dit : « Mais et ton père ? »

Gabriel semblait laisser un peu plus de liberté à son fils depuis quelque temps. Adrien pensait que c'était parce que son père était très occupé en ce moment. Tellement qu'il le voyait encore moins que d'habitude.

Adrien dit : « Il est d'accord à condition que mon garde de corps reste avec nous »

Madame Rastille, la prof de français, interrogea Alya juste à côté de Marinette ce qui fit sursauter cette dernière. _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas vu que je l'écoutais pas_, pensa la jeune fille. Heureusement pour elle, la prof avait interrogé sa meilleure amie sans même la regarder pour qu'elle continue la lecture du passage qu'ils étudiaient. Marinette reprit sa conversation avec Adrien.

Adrien dit : « Ouf de justesse ! Alors tu veux venir ? »

Adrien dit : « Un avis féminin serait le bienvenu »

Marinette dit : « Bon d'accord si c'est pour Alya je ne peux pas refuser»

Les deux amis se donnèrent ainsi rendez-vous à 16h30 après les cours. Marinette regarda Adrien qui s'était de nouveau concentré sur le cours. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alya le matin. Que ressentait-elle pour Adrien à ce jour ? Elle aimait ce qu'était devenue leur relation. Fini les bégayements et les joues rouges lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui. Maintenant elle pouvait avoir une vraie conversation avec lui sans bafouiller ou dire des bêtises. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte que le garçon était différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Bien sûr il restait toujours ce garçon incroyablement gentil et courtois mais il y'avait tellement plus. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs découvert un côté taquin et blagueur, à son grand malheur vu que ça lui rappelait beaucoup le comportement de Chat Noir. Cependant elle avait l'impression qu'il ne montrait ce côté-là qu'à certaines personnes. Il ne se permettait pas de faire un jeu de mot en public par exemple. Marinette se souvint d'ailleurs du premier jeu de mot qu'elle l'avait entendu dire. C'était pendant une sortie avec Kagami, ils étaient passé à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng un moment le temps que Marinette récupère une commande qu'elle devait distribuer pour ses parents. Kagami avait demandé à utiliser la salle de bain et Adrien et Marinette s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Alors que la jeune fille s'impatientait de ne pas voir son père arriver avec la dite commande, Adrien fit cette réflexion qu'elle ne s'attendait pas :

-T'en fais pas il va arriver ! Il doit avoir … du pain sur la planche sans doute.

Marinette n'avait pas su quoi répondre sur le coup et ils s'étaient fixés, indécis, avant de se mettre à rire tous les deux. Adrien s'excusa pour sa blague pourrie mais son amie le rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'imaginait juste pas qu'il puisse faire ce genre de jeu de mot. Kagami était redescendue suivie de près par Tom alors que les deux camarades de classe essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer leur fou rire. La jeune japonaise les questionna au sujet de leur hilarité soudaine, ce à quoi Adrien lui répondit que ce n'était rien. Le reste de l'après-midi Adrien n'avait ressorti aucune blague jusqu'à ce que Marinette le taquine par message le soir une fois qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il s'était donc donné pour défi de lui sortir un jour le pire jeu de mot de l'histoire.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle était devenue très complice avec le blond comme l'avait dit Alya. Avant, jamais il ne l'aurait texté en cours, jamais il n'aurait proposé qu'elle vienne à une sortie au départ entre lui et Nino, jamais ils ne se seraient échangé leurs notes aussi souvent qu'ils le faisaient maintenant. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? Marinette ne le pensait pas. Elle tenait à Adrien même s'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments et être son amie lui permettait de rester dans sa vie. Et Kagami était devenue une amie très proche aussi. Elle se confiait souvent à Marinette, au sujet des goûts d'Adrien notamment. La jeune fille n'étant pas dans le même lycée qu'eux, elle ne voyait que très rarement Adrien et elle comptait sur Marinette pour lui apporter les informations qu'il lui manquait. Kagami était ce genre de personne qui aimait la perfection et c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour sa relation avec Adrien : qu'elle soit aussi parfaite que possible. Quelques fois Marinette était surprise par les questions qu'elle lui posait, comme-ci elle n'osait pas les poser à Adrien, ce qui était très étonnant vu le caractère de son amie. Comme la fois où elle lui avait demandé si elle savait comment s'appelait la mère d'Adrien. N'était-ce pas le genre de question qu'elle devrait poser à son petit ami ? Peut-être qu'Adrien ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet ? Non car à plusieurs reprises, Adrien avait parlé de sa mère à Marinette comme quand il lui avait emprunté sa correction des exercices d'Anglais et qu'il avait remarqué que la jeune brune écrivait les « I » majuscule automatiquement en cursif et qu'en plus elle rajoutait le point par-dessus.

« Ma mère aussi les faisait comme ça. Elle blaguait souvent en disait qu'enlever son point au « i » lorsqu'on le passait en majuscule était stupide. Ce serait comme dire qu'en grandissant on finit par perdre ce qui nous définissait. », lui avait-il avoué.

Emily Agreste semblait être une femme incroyablement douce et intelligente, comme son fils. Nino avait d'ailleurs fait la blague « Mec, à croire que tu es fait de 99,99% de ta mère et 0,01% de ton père. Heureusement n'empêche ! ». Alors pour un garçon qui aimait autant parler de sa mère avec ses amis, qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet avec sa copine était étonnant. _Ils doivent surement avoir d'autres sujets de discussion_, pensa Marinette.

La journée fila à une de ses vitesses. Marinette avait déjeuné avec ses amis notamment Luka qui était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui parler de la nouvelle chanson sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment. Il lui avait d'ailleurs proposé de venir l'écouter après les cours ce que la jeune fille décala au lendemain en prétextant avoir des choses à faire, omettant au passage d'évoquer le shopping avec Nino et Adrien. D'ailleurs les trois camarades de classe se retrouvèrent près de la voiture d'Adrien qui devait les conduire au centre commercial.

-Ton paternel il est fort n'empêche. Il croit sérieusement qu'à 16ans t'as encore besoin d'une nounou, fit remarquer Nino en entrant dans la voiture.

-Peu importe si c'est le prix à payer pour sortir je vais pas me plaindre, lui avait répondu le blond.

-Non mais tu veux me dire que t'as aussi ton garde du corps quand tu sors avec Kagami ?

-Ca dépend ce qu'on fait. Si on est chez l'un ou l'autre non mais si on va dans un lieu public oui.

-Wow dur ! Je supporterais pas qu'on me regarde quand j'embrasse Alya.

Adrien ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Marinette, elle, s'était tourné vers la fenêtre pendant leur conversation. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi une gêne s'était subitement installée depuis que Nino avait prononcé les mots « s'embrasser » mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus. De toute façon, Adrien changea rapidement de sujet de discussion.

-D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment je vais demander à mon père pour la fête d'Alya.

Eh oui, pour son anniversaire, mademoiselle Alya Césaire organisait une grosse fête chez elle. Elle avait commencé à inviter des gens et elle avait même menacé Adrien que s'il ne venait pas elle ne lui adresserait jamais plus la parole.

-Et si ton garde du corps t'accompagne ?, proposa Marinette.

-Pas sûr que ça marche. A moins que je demande à Alya si Kagami peut venir. Je pourrais utiliser l'excuse de « je veux passer plus de temps avec ma copine ».

-Mouais trouve autre chose. Alya n'a pas un super bon feeling avec Kagami, mec, le prévint son meilleur ami.

-Ouais j'avais remarqué, ce que je ne comprends pas. Kagami peut paraitre froide mais elle est très gentille…

Nino et Marinette se regardèrent car eux connaissaient la raison de la rancune d'Alya envers la nouvelle petite amie de leur ami. Alya pensait que si Kagami n'avait pas fait son forcing auprès d'Adrien, à l'heure qu'il était, il serait avec Marinette et non elle.

-Je peux lui demander si tu veux ?, suggéra Marinette. A moi elle ne pourra pas refuser. Je suis sa meilleure amie et en plus je ramène le gâteau.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas Marinette… merci ce serait génial. Ça me rendrait triste de ne pas être avec vous …ça risque d'être une sacrée fête quand on connait Alya.

Les trois amis rirent à cette pensée. Mais pour l'instant la priorité était de trouver le cadeau de la concernée.

Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial vers 17h. Comme d'habitude, il était noir de monde et les trois lycéens eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi cette foule. Le pire était le bruit assourdissant provenant du centre de l'édifice, là où un groupe de militants hurlaient à plein poumons pour se faire entendre et comprendre :

-Halte à la surconsommation ! Notre planète n'est pas illimitée mais elle est tout ce que nous avons !, crièrent-ils en cœur.

Autour d'eux, les gens passaient d'un magasin à un autre sans même faire attention aux manifestants. Certains même les bousculaient sans même s'excuser. On pouvait voir dans les mains des consommateurs la montagne de sacs remplis de leurs nouveaux achats. Marinette était attristée de voir le peu de considération des gens qui l'entouraient face à une cause si juste. En passant près d'eux, elle put apercevoir ce qu'elle pensa être leur leader. C'était une jeune femme blonde habillée comme une hippie avec une coupe au carré et des fleurs sur ses vêtements.

-S'il vous plaît, messieurs dames, réfléchissez avant d'acheter. A en vouloir trop nous finirions par ne plus rien avoir. Notre mère la Terre souffre et c'est notre faute. Retrouvons la vraie valeur des choses, arrêtons de …

Un homme la bouscula ce qui la fit tomber, elle et la bombe de peinture qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Marinette continuait son chemin et ne put voir si elle s'était relevée. Tout ce qu'elle aperçut c'est que la jeune militante fixait le sol et respirait intensément.

-Alors tu as une idée ?

Les trois se trouvaient dans une bijouterie. Adrien regardait chaque vitrine mais ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Marinette lui avait posé la question alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois devant la vitrine aux montres.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Alya ne semble pas être une fille à bijou hein Nino ?

-Ca tu peux le dire mec. Je lui ai offert un collier pour nos 3mois et elle préfère le garder dans sa boîte dans sa chambre plutôt que de le porter.

-T'auras pas une idée toi ? En tant que petit ami ?

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu peux pas offrir à ma copine un cadeau que je lui offrirai. Ce serait louche et elle saura que je t'ai aidé.

Marinette sourit à cette pensée. Ce qu'on pouvait louer c'est Alya c'était son grand pouvoir de déduction.

-Et toi Marinette ? , le questionna le mannequin.

Marinette réfléchit un instant. Pour elle qui aimait faire ses propres cadeaux il était simple de trouver une idée. Elle ne galérait jamais pour trouver ce qui conviendrait le mieux aux personnes qui comptaient réellement pour elle. Par exemple, le cadeau qu'elle avait préparé pour sa meilleure amie cette année s'était imposé à elle dès l'instant qu'elle avait commencé à y réfléchir. Elle trouvait plus difficile d'acheter quelque chose. On pouvait se perdre tellement facilement dans tous ces rayons.

-Elle adore le journalisme, les vieux livres et les histoires de super-héros. Allons plutôt dans une librairie.

Ils firent quelques librairies avant qu'Adrien ne trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Ils s'apprêtaient à terminer leur séance shopping avec une glace quand ils entendirent des cris. L'alarme se mit à retentir et tout le monde se mit à rejoindre le point de rassemblement prévu à cet effet. Il s'agissait d'une alerte akuma.


	2. Chapter 2: L'Ecolo

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews! Ca fait plaisir de voir que le premier chapitre vous a motivé autant! J'essaierai de répondre aux reviews individuellement pour les prochains chapitres promis!**

**Pour l'anecdote, les 5 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits parce que je voulais prendre un peu d'avance avant de publier. Au sujet de l'histoire (oui elle va être assez longue, j'ai pleeeeeins d'idées!), elle se présentera en 3 arcs (je vous le préciserai à la fin de chaque arc). On attend tous avec impatience la saison 4 n'est-ce-pas? Alors j'espère que mon histoire vous aidera à patienter et à développer vos théories.**

**Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 2 : L'Ecolo

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le groupe de « Save your money, save your Planet » préparait leur intervention au centre commercial. Leur but était de faire comprendre aux gens l'ampleur des conséquences de la surconsommation. Avec la montée en échelle des nouvelles technologies, les gens se sentaient de plus en plus obligé d'acheter. Ventes privées, offres exclusives, réductions, soldes … tout ça poussait le petit consommateur à se procurer un bien dont il n'avait pas forcément besoin. La leader du groupe était une jeune femme de 27 ans, très motivée par la cause. Elle espérait beaucoup de cette manifestation. Hors de question de se faire expulser des lieux cette fois-ci ! Elle comptait montrer au Monde qu'avec une bonne volonté on pouvait faire beaucoup. Malheureusement cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme elle l'espérait. Personne ne s'arrêtait, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils ne pensaient qu'à acheter encore et encore. Ils avaient beau hurlé, interpellé les gens, rien ne semblait marcher. La leader prit la parole :

-S'il vous plaît, messieurs dames, réfléchissez avant d'acheter. A trop en vouloir nous finirions par ne plus rien avoir. Notre mère la Terre souffre et c'est notre faute. Retrouvons la vraie valeur des choses, arrêtons de …

Un idiot venait de lui rentrer dedans, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle se releva après avoir ramassé sa bombe de peinture et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller à la rencontre des gens.

-S'il vous plait madame un instant … monsieur pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes ? … madame juste un instant de votre temps…

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et attaqua la phase 2 de la manifestation. Elle se servit de sa bombe de peinture pour tagger en gros sur le mur « Stop aux achats ». Ces coéquipiers la rejoignirent pour l'aider à terminer sa phrase. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard la sécurité les interpella. La conversation dégénéra rapidement et lorsque les agents de sécurité entreprirent de mettre tout ce beau monde dehors, la leader frappa un des agents au visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette indifférence. On la plaqua au sol pour la contenir et comme pour garder courage elle serrait sa bombe de peinture dans sa main. Tout à coup elle entendit comme un battement d'ailes d'insecte et une voix grave s'adressa à elle … dans sa tête.

-L'Ecolo, je suis le Papillon. Tu en as assez de ne pas être entendue et que les gens ne fassent rien pour rétablir le bien-être de notre chère planète. Je te donne donc le pouvoir de toutramener à son état d'origine. Ce qui était poussière redeviendra poussière. En échange, je te demande de me rapporter les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

-En te remerciant, Papillon.

Elle se transforma subitement en l'Ecolo, une super vilaine qui métamorphosa rapidement le centre commercial en Jardin d' Eden. Habillée telle une déesse de la forêt, elle faisait pousser sa jungle tout autour d'elle. Peu à peu la panique s'installa.

Marinette entendit la première le grabuge qui venait de l'Ecolo. Très vite les vitrines ressemblèrent à des jardinières géantes. Les humains qui étaient touchés par le rayon de l'Ecolo perdaient tout bien qu'ils portaient : on aurait dit qu'une assemblée d'Adam et Eve courrait partout. La jeune fille se tourna vers les garçons. Nino retenait son fou rire face à ce spectacle unique et Adrien essayait de trouver une échappatoire pour se transformer, tout comme Marinette.

-Il faut trop que je filme ça, Alya va être morte de jalousie !, riait Nino.

-Nino, on doit se mettre à l'abri au lieu de rester planter là, le prévint son meilleur ami.

-Adrien a raison. Dirigeons-nous vers la sortie, renchérit Marinette.

Les trois amis suivirent le mouvement de la foule jusqu'à arriver à la sortie.

-Je vais chercher de l'aide, restez ici, leur dit la jeune fille.

-Non non, s'opposa Adrien. Je vais y aller. Reste avec Nino.

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Adrien avait déjà disparu. Il s'éclipsa derrière un mur et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, il fit sortir son kwami.

-Sérieusement, si on peut même plus faire du shopping tranquille !, se plaignit Plagg. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de passer à la fromagerie pour me prendre…

-On n'a pas le temps pour tes jérémiades, Plagg !, le coupa son porteur. Transforme-moi !

De son coté, Marinette ne savait pas quelle autre excuse utiliser pour se transformer sans que Nino ne la voit. Elle pouvait sentir Tikki s'impatienter dans son sac. Elle réfléchit rapidement mais aucune idée ne lui vint. Soudain, comme une aide du destin, le téléphone de Nino sonna dans sa poche.

-Alya ? Oui, j'ai vu. T'y croiras jamais mais je suis sur les lieux. Quoi ? Hors de question que tu viennes ! C'est la panique ici. Non je ne suis pas seul. Il y'a Adrien et Mar …

Le jeune DJ chercha autour de lui la boulangère mais Marinette avait disparu dès l'instant où Nino s'était concentré sur son appel téléphonique. _Ah ben génial ! J'ai perdu de vue les deux maintenant_ !, pensa le jeune homme avant de continuer sa conversation avec sa petite amie.

-Ouf, on a eu chaud Tikki !, dit Marinette alors qu'elle s'était cachée derrière un mur. On va pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. J'espère que Chat Noir est déjà sur place.

-T'inquiète pas Marinette ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas loin, la rassura la kwami rouge.

_Vu qu'Adrien était là aussi on devrait pas l'attendre longtemps_, pensa-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, Tikki. Rentrons dans la danse ! Tikki, transforme-moi !

Ladybug essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule en panique qui se trouvait encore dans le centre commercial. L'akumatisée avait bloqué certains accès avec … des racines. La jeune héroïne n'en crut pas ses yeux. On aurait dit une jungle géante. Il n'y avait plus aucune machine, plus aucun objet, rien que de la verdure. Elle vit un flash et décida de le suivre. Elle aperçut enfin la super-vilaine à l'origine de ce chaos occupé à détruire le magasin de multimédia.

-J'ai l'impression que cette akumatisée a un besoin de retour aux sources !, plaisanta Chat Noir juste derrière elle.

-Chat Noir, grâce au ciel, tu es là ! Tu as appris quelque chose ?

Ladybug était heureuse de voir son coéquipier. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'akumatisation et les patrouilles se faisaient rare également. Chat Noir avait changé depuis le combat avec Miracle Queen, il était beaucoup plus sérieux et moins blagueur. Lui et Ladybug avait eu une conversation après le départ de Maître Fu.

_Flash-back_

Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à être la nouvelle gardienne des Miraculous, qu'elle avait peur de commettre encore des erreurs et qu'elle avait encore plus peur d'échouer maintenant que le Papillon avait été aussi proche de la victoire. Chat Noir l'avait écouté sans rien dire au départ. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Lady comme ça. Elle était à la limite de s'effondrer en larmes. Dans sa main, la nouvelle Miracle Box qu'elle n'avait même pas encore eu le courage de desceller. En la regardant de plus près, elle tremblait un peu. Chat Noir n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça. Il lui attrapa les mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ladybug, quand arriveras-tu à te voir comme nous te voyons tous ? Tu as commis des erreurs, c'est normal, tu apprends encore. Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse et Maître Fou l'avait certainement vu en toi avant même de te donner ton Miraculous. Tu seras une gardienne formidable. Crois en toi autant que je crois en toi ! Je mettrai ma vie entre tes mains et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de mes sentiments pour toi...

\- Chat Noir…

-Laisse-moi finir je t'en prie ! C'est parce que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi ! Depuis le premier jour et jusqu'au dernier. Je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'oublie pas !

Ladybug avait été tellement émue par ses paroles qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement de chance de l'avoir !

-Merci Chat Noir ! Tu es le meilleur partenaire que je puisse avoir.

-De rien Ladybug ! N'hésites à me parler de ce que tu ressens ! On est une équipe. Tu n'es pas obligée de porter ce fardeau toute seule.

-Toi et moi contre le monde entier, hein ?

-Pour toujours et à jamais buguinette !

_Fin Flash-back_

Depuis Chat Noir ne fonçait plus tête baissée au combat sans la consulter. Il vérifiait qu'ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il essayait même de l'aider à trouver comment utiliser son Lucky charm, quand c'était possible. Mais au fond d'elle, Ladybug regrettait un peu l'ancien Chat Noir. Le Chat Noir un peu lourd sur les bords, celui qui l'appelait toujours « Ma Lady » avec un sourire charmeur. Il ne le faisait plus d'ailleurs. Pas depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé, et ce n'était pas une blague cette fois-ci, que face à ses milliers de refus et vu la situation actuelle qu'il avait décidé de se comporter uniquement en ami. La jeune héroïne apprit plus tard que son partenaire avait rencontré quelqu'un qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa petite amie. Ladybug s'était sentie un peu triste en l'apprenant. _D'abord Adrien et maintenant Chat Noir_, avait-elle pensé. La jeune fille s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'était habituée au flirt du héros et que cela ne la dérangeait plus depuis quelque temps. _Commençait-elle à ressentir autre chose pour lui ? Non, elle se l'interdisait ! Trop de risques ! Chat Blanc ne doit pas réapparaitre. _C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé d'ailleurs. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et des questions qui viendraient après.

-Alors d'après ce que j'ai pu voir elle veut juste transformer le centre commercial en forêt amazonienne. Elle ne vise personne en particulier. En gros c'est une écolo en colère !, plaisanta son co-équipier.

-Ok et l'akuma ? Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait être caché?

-Nope ! Il faut la faire sortir de sa jungle pour le découvrir. On y va quand tu veux !

Ladybug prit son yoyo et ils allèrent tous les deux à la rencontre de leur ennemie.

-Ah Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Je suis l'Ecolo ! Papillon veut vos bijoux donc je vais devoir les prendre.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !, la menaça Ladybug.

\- Si Papillon voulait vraiment nos bijoux, il arrêterait de faire mu-muse avec la population et viendrait en personne les chercher. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Papi ? Tu as peur d'affronter une nouvelle défaite ?, provoqua le jeune héros.

Adrien n'avait pas digéré leur dernière rencontre avec le Papillon. Comment avait-il pu s'en prendre au gardien des Miraculous ? Comment avait-il pu utiliser un moment de faiblesse de Ladybug et le lui cracher à la figure comme il l'avait fait ? Rien qu'en y pensant, il avait les poils qui se hérissaient sous son costume. _Un jour il paiera pour avoir utilisé ses amis et sa meilleure amie ! _Maintenant que Ladybug était la nouvelle gardienne, il ne pourrait plus mettre la main aussi facilement sur les Miraculous.

-Ce maudit chat de gouttière !, enrageait Gabriel dans son antre sans savoir qu'il venait d'insulter son propre fils. L'Ecolo, rapporte-moi leurs Miraculous ou je t'enlève tes pouvoirs !

-Tout de suite, Papillon !

Le combat s'engagea ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient presqu'à court d'idées. L'attaque frontale ne fonctionnait pas. Ils avaient beau donner des coups aux lianes, elles étaient aussi solide que du béton. Il fallait trouver une parade. Ladybug fit donc appel à la chance et lança son Lucky charm. Elle obtint … une pelle ? Elle réfléchit et chercha autour d'elle. Sa super vision ne l'aidait pas beaucoup : elle lui montrait le Lucky charm, les lianes et la pelle dans sa main. Elle se souvint de son dernier cours de biologie sur la fragilité des plantes. Leur point faible se trouve … à leurs racines. Mais oui ! Elle sut comment utiliser son Lucky charm mais il lui fallait une distraction. Elle attira l'attention de Chat Noir qui tentait de transpercer la barrière de lianes que s'était créé autour de la super-vilaine.

-La nature est plus forte que tout ! Tu peux toujours essayer, petit chat !

Chat Noir vit les signes que lui faisait sa partenaire et la rejoint.

-Chat Noir, il faut que tu m'aides. Il faudrait que tu ...

Elle lui expliqua le plan et il s'éloigna afin de préparer leur parade.

-L'Ecolo fais attention ! Ladybug va essayer d'utiliser son Lucky Charm ne te laisse pas avoir !

-Alors l'Ecolo, déjà fatiguée ?, hurla la jeune héroine de là où elle était. Tu penses pouvoir avoir nos Miraculous de là où tu es ?

-Papillon me dit d'attendre que tu te détransformes, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder !

_Ca c'est ce que tu crois, ma vieille ! _

_-_Oui c'est vrai tu peux faire ça mais tu peux aussi te ramener ici pour discuter. Tu sais je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous aviez vous les écolos à toujours vouloir nous faire la morale ? Il ne faut plus faire-ci, il ne faut plus faire-ça c'est bien beau mais ce sont des paroles. Vous ne suivez même pas vos propres revendications.

-Tu peux parler Coccinelle de malheur ! Tu as certainement le pouvoir de changer les choses et tu ne fais rien.

-Il y'a un équilibre à respecter quand on fait appel à des pouvoirs magiques. On ne peut jamais être sûr de la conséquence de ses actes. Par contre, je sais une chose. Le Papillon a besoin de nos deux Miraculous à moi et Chat Noir. Un seul ne lui servirait à rien. Peut-être pourras-tu avoir le mien… dans quelques minutes mais tu n'auras pas celui de Chat Noir. Papillon fait toujours la même erreur. Chat Noir et moi, nous ne formons qu'un.

_Plus que 3 minutes ! Dépeche-toi mon Chaton …_

Chat Noir suivait la plus grosse liane qu'il avait trouvé. Ladybug lui avait demandé de trouver LA racine de la jungle, là d'où venait toutes les lianes. Dans sa main, il tenait le Lucky Charm de Ladybug. Le plan était simple mais le timing risquait d'être serré. Il se frayait un chemin tant bien que mal entre les plantes et … au bout d'un moment il le vit. Un nœud ! La source de toute cette verdure.

-Ladybug je l'ai trouvé ! Tiens-toi prête !

_Bien joué Chat Noir ! A mon tour !_

Ladybug devait détourner l'attention de l'Ecolo le temps que Chat Noir ne creuse pour trouver la source de son pouvoir : l'objet akumatisé. Cependant elle ne savait rien sur cette jeune femme et elle n'était pas aussi loquace que Chat Noir. Par contre, il y'avait bien quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle commençait à connaitre…

-Papillon, cesse de te cacher derrière d'innocentes personnes et viens te battre ! Aurais-tu peur de perdre comme à chaque fois ?

L'Ecolo fronça les sourcils et sembla être prise dans une conversation intérieure.

-Papillon te dit qu'il lui serait inutile de se salir les mains pour des insectes comme vous.

-Et pourtant tu en es toujours là ? Caché dans ton repère à attendre qu'on vienne bien gentiment t'apporter nos Miraculous ! A ta place j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps.

-Oh mais du progrès j'en ai fait Ladybug et tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Ce n'était plus la super vilaine qui parlait mais bel et bien le Papillon en personne. Ladybug sourit intérieurement à la réaction du vilain. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de se détransformer et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son Chaton.

De son côté le super héros creusait grâce à la pelle-Lucky Charm de sa partenaire. Si cette dernière avait raison, leur ennemie avait sans doute caché l'objet akumatisé dans ce parterre d'où provenaient toutes les plantes qu'elle avait faites pousser. Cependant deux problèmes se posaient : le premier était que dès l'instant où l'Ecolo se rendrait compte de ce qu'il comptait faire elle viendrait l'attaquer. Deuxièmement, il devait donner l'objet le plus rapidement possible à Ladybug sachant qu'il ne lui restait certainement que quelques minutes avant de se dé-transformer. Dans les deux cas, le timing risquait d'être très serré. _Bon sang, elle l'a enterré profond son truc … ah ! _Sa pelle venait de se cogner à quelque chose de métallique. Chat Noir continua à la main et trouva enfin l'objet. Il prit son Catphone :

-Ladybug je l'ai !

_Il faudra faire vite… plus que deux minutes._

-Ladybug, il est temps que tu saches qui …

L'Ecolo se figea comme-ci elle venait de recevoir un électrochoc. Elle brisa sa prison de lianes et fonça vers la source de son malaise : Chat Noir venait de saisir la source de son pouvoir, sa bombe de peinture. _NON ! Satané Chat ! _Ladybug la suivit et lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin son partenaire elle lui hurla :

-Chat Noir, maintenant !

-CATACLYSME !

L'objet akumatisé se désintégra et la super-vilaine redevint normale sous les yeux des deux super-héros. Ladybug libéra l'akuma :

-Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma ! JE TE LIBERE DU MAL !

Une fois purifié, le papillon, redevenu blanc, s'envola et le combat s'acheva. Ladybug lança son Miraculous Ladybug et les coccinelles magiques rendirent son apparence au centre commercial. Chat Noir aida l'ancienne akumatisée à se relever tandis que Ladybug lui demanda de l'accompagner vers un agent de sécurité.

-Je dois y aller chaton ! A plus tard !

Elle s'éclipsa et chercha un endroit où se cacher pour se dé-transformer. Elle entra dans un des magasins et après quelques secondes elle redevint Marinette.

-Pfiou, c'était intéressant !, lui dit Tikki pendant qu'elle cherchait un macaron à donner à la créature magique.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Heureusement qu'on avait fini de faire notre shopping.

-Le Papillon ne nous laisse aucun repos !

Elle rit toutes les deux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle fut stopper par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Chat Noir venait d'atterrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?, s'interrogea Marinette. Heureusement qu'il ne nous voit pas car la vitrine est teintée.

En effet, le jeune héros s'étirait, inconscient de la présence de sa partenaire de l'autre côté du mur. Tikki avait un mauvais pressentiment et essaya de prévenir sa porteuse :

-Marinette, on ne devrait pas r…

Trop tard. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Chat Noir venait de se détransformer là juste devant elles. Tikki regarda sa porteuse qui s'était figée sur place, le regard fixé sur non plus Chat Noir mais bel et bien Adrien. Elle s'avança vers lui bien qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle pouvait deviner à sa tête qu'il était en train d'engueuler Plagg qui devait certainement se plaindre, pour changer. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre comme si elle pouvait le toucher.

_Adrien est … Chat Noir … c'est impossible, non ! _

Une fois la fumée dissipée et qu'elle eut repris le contrôle de son cerveau, Marinette marcha jusqu'à chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et la rue était silencieuse. On pouvait entendre au loin les sirènes des voitures de police se rendant vers le lieu de l'akumatisation. La jeune héroïne n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner auprès de Nino et … Adrien après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. _Adrien est Chat Noir ! _Elle avait donc envoyé un message à Nino lui disant qu'elle avait été raccompagnée chez elle par un policier et qu'elle allait bien. _Chat Noir est Adrien. _Apparemment l'excuse avait marché mais elle entendait déjà Alya lundi lui faire la morale. _Adrien… Chat Noir_. Marinette avait beau essayé elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir que Chat Noir était Adrien ? Non, ils étaient trop différents. Chat Noir était un beau parleur qui aimait faire des blagues, surtout au mauvais moment. Adrien était ce garçon gentil, attentionné, sage … Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voyait chez lui avant. Avant qu'elle n'apprenne réellement à le connaitre. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait il y'avait une certaine ressemblance entre les deux. Ce côté taquin, gentleman et cette volonté d'être toujours à la recherche de liberté… on pouvait retrouver ce caractère autant chez Adrien que chez Chat Noir.

-Marinette, comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda timidement Tikki.

-Je vais bien, Tikki. Je pense … que je n'ai pas encore vraiment assez analysé la situation… mais tu le savais Tikki n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, je suis désolée Marinette. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire à cause de la magie des Miraculous et j'avais peur que tu veuilles rendre ton Miraculous et ça je ne voulais vraiment pas et …

-Tikki respire !, tenta-t-elle de calmer sa kwami qui était paniquée par la situation. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix et de toute façon même si ça n'avait pas été le cas j'aurais préféré que tu ne me le dises pas.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange que ce soit … lui ?

Marinette réfléchit. Est-ce que ça la dérangeait ? Non bien sûr que non. Elle était contente d'apprendre que Chat Noir restait bel et bien un ami avec ou sans le masque. Elle était sûre qu'ils en riraient bien tous les deux une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'un petit détail.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ca veut dire que … contre le Dislocoeur … quand j'ai embrassé Chat Noir c'était en fait Adrien ? Et ce baiser après le combat contre Oblivio … est-ce qu'on avait découvert nos identités et c'est pour ça que … ohlala Tikki… j'ai été si aveugle … j'aurais dû reconnaître le garçon que j'aimais tout de même !

\- Si ça te rassure, lui non plus ne t'a pas reconnu et pourtant il est aussi amoureux de toi …

-Nuance, la coupa sa porteuse. Il est amoureux de LADYBUG pas de moi.

-Mais Marinette tu es …

Tikki ne termina pas sa phrase une fois qu'elle eut croisé le regard de sa porteuse. Marinette avait toujours eu ce manque de confiance en elle face à sa personnalité de Ladybug. Pour elle il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre Marinette et Ladybug. Marinette était cette jeune fille maladroite, un peu bizarre et qui avait si peu de confiance en elle alors que Ladybug était forte, courageuse et n'avait peur de rien. Pour elle, mettre le masque c'était comme revêtir une autre personnalité. Le rôle de Ladybug la pesait tellement et encore plus depuis cette histoire avec Miracle Queen. Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour le départ de Maître Fu, Tikki le savait. Son amie avait beau la rassurer, lui répéter que « avec ou sans le masque elle était Ladybug », la jeune fille continuait à se rabaisser et à ne pas croire en elle.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?, lui demanda la kwami rouge.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée … si seulement Maître Fu était là pour m'aider …

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, minibug.

Marinette se retourna vers la voix qui provenait d'une silhouette portant des oreilles de lapin et une ombrelle.

-Bunnyx ?

**Voilà voilà, un peu de suspense ça ne fait pas de mal (ne ragez pas, le suite est déjà écrite et arrive bientôt! ;) )**

**D'après vous que va faire notre Marinette après cette révélation inattendue? Que va lui dire Bunnyx?**

**N'hésitez à me laisser une petite review !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3: L'anniversaire d'Alya

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui oui je sais j'ai du retard ... désolée la semaine est passée si vite ...**

Avant de commencer je vais répondre aux reviews comme promis:

**naruhina2**: J'adore ton excitation et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ( j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissée emportée par mon histoire dans certains passage). J'aime beaucoup la relation LadybugxChat Noir depuis la saison 3 et j'ai hâte de la développer dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai beaucoup d'idées :) Pauvre Marinette! Dire qu'elle commençait à avoir une relation nomale avec Adrien ...

**Luna C-Black**: Merci pour ta fidélité :) En écrivant le passage sur l'Ecolo je me suis rendue compte à quel point il était dur de pondre un scénario qui tient la route pour akumatisation. Respect à Thomas Astruc et son équipe! J'aime beaucoup le perso de Bunnyx et j'ai hâte de l'exploiter au max ^^

**Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit. **

Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire d'Alya

Marinette se préparait pour aller en cours. Pendant qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements elle repensa à son week-end. Elle avait d'abord découvert que son partenaire de combat n'était autre que son ami et par-dessus le marché le garçon dont elle avait été amoureuse. Ensuite, il y'avait eu toutes ces questions avec elles-mêmes sur comment gérer la situation. Et pour terminer, elle avait la visite de la super-héroïne venue du futur, encore une fois. Bunnyx était venue aider la jeune fille à y voir plus clair sur la situation. Une fois rentrée chez elle, les deux amies s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de la chinoise pendant plusieurs heures, ou était-ce plusieurs jours ? En tout cas elles avaient passé la nuit à parler du sujet Chat Noir-Adrien.

-Bon ta modification du futur après Chat Blanc a eu plus de répercutions que prévu, lui avait annoncé la super-héroïne lapine redevenue la Alix du futur. Tu n'aurais pas dû découvrir l'identité de Chat Noir aussi tôt.

-Attends, tu connaissais l'identité de Chat Noir et tu ne ma l'as pas dit?

-Oui depuis un petit moment mais comme je te l'ai dit …

-Je sais … « chaque chose en son temps et le temps est une chose fragile »

-C'est ça, Marinette. Bon maintenant on doit voir ce qu'on fait par la suite. Le plus important est que l'on ne retombe pas dans la boucle Chat Blanc …, pensa tout bas Alix.

-Pourquoi Chat Blanc ? En quoi connaître qu'Adrien est Chat Noir pourrait … oooh je vois.

Marinette comprit enfin ce que signifiaient cette découverte et le lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec l'akumatisation potentiel de Chat Noir. Elle comprit qu'à un moment donné ils avaient découvert tous les deux leurs identités et qu'ils avaient commencé une relation. Par la suite, le Papillon avait essayé d'utiliser cette relation contre eux allant jusqu'à akumatiser le superhéros. Pour que cela n'arrive pas, elle avait deux solutions : abandonner son miraculous ou reprendre le miraculous à Adrien. Dans le premier cas, rendre son miraculous voulait dire également abandonner la miracle box et perdre sa mémoire, ce que Bunnyx refusa catégoriquement. Marinette était et restera toujours Ladybug ! Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville ! Dans le second cas, elle devrait effacer de sa vie son Chat Noir, son partenaire de toujours, celui qui l'avait toujours épaulé jusqu'au péril de sa vie, mais également Adrien…

-Non, ça non plus ce n'est pas possible !, lui avoua son amie.

-Pourquoi ?

Bunnyx hésita un instant et Marinette comprit qu'elle essayait de ne pas trop révéler sur le futur.

-Ok je vais t'en dire un peu plus sur l'akumatisation de Chat Noir mais c'est tout tu ne sauras rien d'autre… En réalité c'est la partie d'Adrien qui a été akumatisée et non celle de Chat Noir. Adrien a accumulé beaucoup d'émotions négatives depuis au cours de sa vie. Son isolement par son père, ses interdictions… bref, quelque chose est venue se rajouter à tout ça et a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase … d'où son akumatisation.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais de faire alors ?

-Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile … mais tu dois faire comme-ci tu ne savais pas. Tu ne dois surtout rien lui dire et continuer à être normale autour d'Adrien.

-Facile à dire pour toi ! s'indigna la jeune gardienne. Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir être avec lui H24. Je veux dire Bunnyx tu te rends compte ? Adrien, le garçon que j'aime … j'aimais est Chat Noir. Comment veux-tu que je sois normal ?

-Tu es obligée désolée ! Tu n'as pas le choix car tu risques soit l'akumatisation de ton partenaire soit la découverte de vos identités par le Papillon. Et surtout veille à ce qu'Adrien ne soit pas déprimé ! C'est important … qu'il perde Ladybug et Marinette ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui…

Après un dernier encouragement, l'héroïne du futur se retransforma et s'éclipsa, laissant la pauvre Marinette seule avec elle-même. Elle avait ensuite passé le reste de son week-end à se demander comment elle allait faire pour rester de marbre devant Adrien. Elle s'était isolée complètement du reste du monde évitant même de répondre aux messages de ses amis. Quand le réveil sonna le lundi matin, elle ne sentit toujours pas prête à faire face au problème.

-Comment je vais faire, Tikki ? Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoique ce soit ?

-Reste toi-même Marinette !, lui dit sa kwami. Je te fais confiance tu vas réussir.

Avant de partir elle regarda une dernière fois la Miracle box qu'elle avait sorti comme-ci elle espérait que sa magie lui donne les forces dont elle avait besoin. Ce poids de gardienne était si dur à porter maintenant qu'elle savait pour Chat Noir. Elle s'était même demandé si Maître Fu savait ce qui allait se passer entre Adrien et elle. Etait-ce prémédité ou un pur fruit du hasard ?

-Marinette, Luka est là !, la prévint sa mère.

Elle rangea la Miracle Box dans son coffre et descendit rejoindre son ami. En la voyant, Luka comprit que le weekend n'avait pas été facile pour la jeune fille.

-Ca va Marinette ?, lui demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il roulait jusqu'au lycée.

-Oui oui ne t'en fais pas.

-Est-ce que c'est cette akumatisation au centre commercial qui t'a perturbé ? Tu as du avoir peur …

Elle nia avec un sourire et le jeune guitariste lâcha l'affaire. Son amie ne semblait pas vouloir en parler pour l'instant et il respectait son choix. Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et se séparèrent comme à l'accoutumé. Comme elle l'avait prévu, sa meilleure amie lui tomba dessus dès qu'elle eut passé les portes d'entrée. Elle lui fit la morale sur ce qui s'était passé au centre commercial mais également sur son manque de réponses à ses messages durant le weekend. Marinette allait répliquer quand elle ravala soudainement ses paroles dès l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Adrien qui venait d'arriver. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur bâtit la chamade. _Non ça ne va pas recommencer… respire Marinette ! Tu peux le faire !_ Adrien s'approcha d'elles et les salua. Il posa les yeux vers la jeune boulangère qui semblait être concentrée par ses pieds.

-Ca va Marinette ?, lui demanda le jeune mannequin. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ce weekend…

-Tu n'es pas le seul Adrien, rajouta Alya. Mademoiselle a dû oublier que certaines personnes ici présentes peuvent s'inquiéter rapidement si elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

-Je suis désolée, finit par dire Marinette. Je ne me sentais pas bien alors j'ai préféré me reposer et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous vos messages…

Adrien s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avait un regard inquiet.

-Marinette… si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites pas à nous le dire. Nous sommes là pour toi.

L'intéressée hocha la tête timidement. Elle osa lever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui venait de prononcer ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne voyait plus dans son regard uniquement son camarade de classe mais également son coéquipier, les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux qui se trouvaient être une seule et même personne. Elle était tellement reconnaissante de les avoir dans sa vie.

-Merci Adrien ! Tout va bien je vous assure les copains, rassura-t-elle ses amis.

Par la suite, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. La journée passa rapidement même si pour Marinette cela avait été un supplice. Tout d'abord, Adrien qui voulait lui poser des questions sur ses notes de biologie lui avait demandé de s'asseoir à côté de lui juste cette fois. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Ce fut le cours le plus long de toute sa vie. A chaque fois qu'il parlait elle croyait entendre la voix de Chat Noir. Quand elle se tournait vers lui, elle l'imaginait portant le costume noir. A un moment, elle crut même qu'il l'avait appelé « Princesse ». Elle avait été crispée tout le long, ce qui attira l'attention de sa meilleure amie qui la questionna sur son attitude au cours suivant. Alya avait vraiment l'œil d'une journaliste !

-Bon, il s'est passé un truc entre Adrien et toi c'est sûr. Tu agis comme avant … je veux dire quand t'étais tellement obsédée par lui que tu pouvais pas prononcer un seul mot sans bégayer.

-Non il ne s'est rien passé Alya ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

-Ouais je vais gober ça pour l'instant mais tu devras t'expliquer jeune fille !

Le reste de la journée, la jeune fille avait évité toute interaction avec le blond. Elle savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer surtout que Bunnyx lui avait demandé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant tout était encore trop frais dans sa tête pour l'instant. Elle rentra chez elle en se persuadant qu'elle devait faire un effort pour agir normalement le lendemain ou elle allait trop attirer l'attention. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en montant dans sa chambre de trouver un invité.

-Salut Marinette !

-Plagg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le kwami tenait comme à son accoutumé un morceau de camembert dans sa patte. En le sentant, Tikki sortit de sa cachette.

-C'est pas vrai Plagg ! Ne ramène pas cette puanteur ici !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma sucrette !, la taquina le kwami noir.

-Plagg !, les coupa Marinette. Il y'a un problème ?

-Oui je pense … depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

-Quoi ?

Marinette fit son ignorante mais elle savait pertinemment pourquoi le kwami était chez elle. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et fit mine de se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur.

-Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle qu'Ad …. Blablaluur… que mon porteur ! Satané blocage magique !, ronchonna-t-il suite aux bulles qui s'étaient échappé de sa bouche.

-Comment t'as deviné ?, lui demanda la kwami rouge s'étant placé devant lui.

-Le cours de biologie… Marinette m'a vu dans la poche d'Adrien et n'a rien dit.

_Mince ! _Elle pensait réellement que Plagg ne l'avait pas vu le regarder. A un moment, alors qu'Adrien s'était concentré sur le cours, Marinette s'était surprise à chercher où pouvait se cacher le kwami de son partenaire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle trouva la réponse en regardant le sac du garçon.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est-ce pas ?, se rendit l'héroine.

-Bien sûr que non, quand bien même j'aurais voulu lui dire je n'aurais pas pu.

La jeune fille entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire, ce qui fit rire la créature magique.

-Vous êtes incroyables tous le deux n'empêche ! , conclua Plagg. C'est comme si vous étiez attirés l'un vers l'autre sans que vous puissiez vous atteindre… Les sentiments humains sont si compliqués… je préfère le fromage perso.

Tikki lui donna un coup sur la tête ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Plagg n'avait pas tort…

Le kwami noir resta un moment avant de retourner auprès de son porteur. Il se mit d'accord avec Marinette au sujet du comportement à adopter auprès d'Adrien. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers la jeune héroïne :

-Tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Autant qu'en tant que Ladybug qu'en tant que Marinette. Et même si je tiens à le voir heureux … il n'est pas encore le bon moment pour qu'il découvre que vous êtes la même personne. Compte sur moi pour t'aider à garder le secret.

A ses mots, Marinette reprit courage. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était soutenue par ses amis. Maintenant il n'y avait pu qu'à espérer que les choses s'améliorent.

-Hors de question !

-Mais Alya s'il te plait.

Les deux meilleures amies prenaient le petit déjeuner chez la jeune chinoise. C'était une habitude qu'elles avaient pris après la rentrée de se retrouver une fois par semaine pour le petit-déjeuner. Ayant reçu un message d'Adrien la veille, Marinette avait pensé utiliser cette occasion pour demander à Alya si Kagami pouvait venir à sa fête.

-Ah non ! Pas la reine des glaces à ma fête !, s'indigna la jeune journaliste.

-Oh elle est pas aussi froide une fois que tu la connais … et puis si elle ne vient pas, Adrien non plus ! Tu connais son père … il a tout essayé et son dernier argument c'est Kagami.

-Elle est quoi au juste ? Sa petite amie ou son espionne ?

-Le père d'Adrien approuve les décisions de la mère de Kagami. Si elle peut venir, Adrien aussi !

\- Je sais pas trop Marinette …

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier et surtout elle aurait aimé qu'Adrien vienne pour une fois. Il était rare qu'il participe à leurs sorties entre amis.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est toi qui la gère !

Marinette sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et lui promit de faire double ration de macarons pour la remercier. La super-héroïne avait hâte d'être à la fête, de partager un moment avec ses amis et d'oublier un peu les jours difficiles qu'elle avait vécu. D'être une jeune fille comme les autres, en gros !

La semaine passa très rapidement. Au bout du troisième jour, Marinette avait retrouvé son sang-froid face à Adrien. Les patrouilles avec Chat Noir avaient beaucoup aidées. Elle voyait de plus en plus la ressemblance et de jour en jour elle comprenait pourquoi Chat Noir aimait tant son rôle de super-héros. Etant Adrien, un garçon toujours séquestré par son père, il ne pouvait que jubiler par toute cette liberté. Jamais elle ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un prendre sa place. En réalité, savoir qu'ils étaient la même personne, rendait leurs interactions très drôles. Surtout quand Chat Noir lui parlait de cette « amie de tous les jours » et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il parlait d'elle. La jeune fille se préparait pour rejoindre Alya chez elle afin de l'aider dans la mise en place de sa fête d'anniversaire. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait avec impatience.

-Ah tu es là ! Nino commençait à se demander si tu ne lui avais pas posé un lapin…

Elle salua ses amis et après avoir rangé le gâteau et les pâtisseries dans le frigo elle se mit au travail.

-Bon alors Luka ? Il vient finalement ? , lui demanda Alya pendant qu'elles poussaient le canapé pour dégager une piste de danse.

-Non il ne peut pas désolé. Il s'excuse d'ailleurs et je cite « je lui revaudrai ça je le jure sur ma guitare ».

Avec l'aide de Nora, la sœur d'Alya venue jouer les chaperons ils terminèrent de tout placer avant l'arrivée des autrew. Marinette était chargée d'accueillir les invités et de récupérer les cadeaux. Les premières à arriver furent Rose, Juleka et Alix. Elles furent suivies quelques minutes plus tard par les garçons, Kim et Max. Mylène et Ivan arrivèrent ensuite main dans la main suivis de près par Marc et Nathaniel toujours en grande discussion au sujet de leur BD. Marinette salua chacun d'eux mais ne put retenir sa fausse joie lorsque Lila arriva.

-Marinette, salua la brunette avec un sourire malicieux. Ravie de te voir !

-Lila, de même lui répondit la chinoise avec le même faux sourire sur le visage.

Elle donna le cadeau qu'elle avait apporté pour Alya et les deux ennemies se séparèrent sans s'adresser un mot supplémentaire.

_Sérieusement Alya ? Il fallait que t'invites cette menteuse internationale !, _ragea-t-elle à l'intérieur.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour évacuer sa colère et se prépara à continuer sa tâche. Après quelques minutes, Adrien et Kagami furent les derniers à sonner. La japonaise tenait son petit ami par le bras quand Marinette ouvrit la porte.

-Kagami, Adrien vous êtes là !, les salua-t-elle.

-Contente de te voir Marinette !, lui répondit Kagami.

-Salut Mari ! Ça a été la préparation de la fête ?, lui demanda Adrien en lui tendant le paquet cadeau. Désolé j'aurais bien voulu vous aider mais j'avais un shooting de dernière minute.

-Ne t'en fais Adrien ! Ça a été super rapide !

Tout le monde alla saluer l'invité d'honneur avant de se diriger vers le buffet où snacks en tout genre les y attendaient. Marinette sourit en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Tous ses amis étaient réunis, riaient et s'amusaient. Elle alternait entre les différents groupes : elle parla de ses nouvelles idées pour les Kitty Section avec Rose et Juleka, jeta un œil aux dernières pages de la BD de Marc et Nathaniel, arbitra une compétition du « plus gros mangeur de mini sandwichs » entre Alix et Kim et ainsi de suite. Alors qu'elle allait se resservir à boire, Kagami l'interpella.

-Merci de m'avoir invitée Marinette ! Même si je sais que c'était pour qu'Adrien puisse venir.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es la bienvenue !, la rassura son amie.

-J'en doute … j'ai du mal à me faire une place au sein de votre groupe d'amis.

-C'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore les autres. Ils sont très gentils et t'apprécieront certainement.

Les deux filles discutèrent du tournoi d'escrime qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines ainsi que du voyage au Japon que fera Kagami pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Marinette aimait bien discuter avec son amie. Kagami était une fille qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et qui allait droit au but. Elle se parlait souvent par message de tout et de rien principalement : de la sévérité de la mère de Kagami, de ce qu'elles aimeraient faire plus tard, des lieux qu'elles aimeraient visiter lors de leur prochaine sortie. Kagami comptait beaucoup pour la jeune héroïne. Son honnêteté la touchait beaucoup et l'aidait à se surpasser comme la fois où elle avait dit à Marinette que si elle n'arrêtait pas de toujours vouloir faire plaisir aux autres un jour elle finirait par perdre de vue ce dont elle avait vraiment envie. Cela avait beaucoup touché la jeune fille.

-Alors les filles vous parlez de quoi ?, les rejoignit Adrien.

-Oh de trucs de filles !, lui répondit Marinette.

-Marinette me racontait comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

-Oh oui, la rentrée de troisième. Quand Chloé avait collé du chewing-gum sur ton siège et que tu m'as pris pour un complice … je m'en souviens.

Marinette fut touchée par ses paroles. Même si pour elle, sa vraie rencontre avec Adrien s'était passée plus tard dans la journée sous la pluie. Quoique… au final… elle l'avait rencontré bien avant. Elle lui était tombée dessus – ou plutôt sur lui en Chat Noir- alors qu'elle essayait de se familiariser avec son Yoyo.

-On peut se tromper, écoute !, plaisanta la jeune chinoise. Avec vous deux j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux premières impressions.

-Je confirme, renchérie la japonaise. Je te trouvais tellement bizarre au début mais maintenant … tu l'es un peu moins.

Les trois amis riaient à cette remarque lorsqu' Alya demanda l'attention de ses invités. Elle se plaça en hauteur pour leur permettre de mieux la voir et l'entendre.

-Salut tout le monde ! Merci d'être venus ça me fait très plaisir. Merci à ma sœur, Marinette et Nino de m'avoir aidé à organiser tout ça. J'espère que vous vous régalez et …oui les macarons Dupain-Cheng sont dans le frigo ! (tout le monde rit) Alors amusez-vous !

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Nino démarra la musique et certains rejoignirent la piste de danse. Alya alla voir Marinette et la serra dans ses bras.

-Wow c'est pourquoi ?, fut surprise son amie.

-Parce que tu es la meilleure et que je t'adore !

Les deux meilleures amies papotèrent un instant tandis que tout le monde s'amusait dans leur coin. Marinette regarda Adrien qui discutait avec Nino. Il riait, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. _Ce rire, c'est cela que je dois préserver à tout prix !_

-Hé ho, la Terre appelle Marinette !, la ramena sa meilleure amie. Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou t'étais trop occupé à regarder Adrien ?

-Arrête Alya je te l'ai dit c'est juste …

-Un copain je sais … mais je te parie que j'arrive à te prouver le contraire pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Adrien et toi vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !

-Alya …

-D'ailleurs j'ai une idée, viens !

Elle entraîna son amie vers le groupe composé d'Adrien, Kagami, Nino, Alix et Kim.

-Eh les gars, ça vous dit un jeu ? , leur demanda la journaliste.

-Grave! Quel jeu ?, répliqua son petit ami en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

-Vous connaissez le jeu des connaissances ?

**Voilà tout le monde! Merci pour votre fidélité! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt (celui-là était une sorte d'intro) Et préparez-vous c'est du lourd ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Le jeu des connaissances

**Salut tout le monde! C'est parti pour le chapitre 4! **

**Concernant les reviews :**

**tomato tonio****: Merci beaucoup! J'espère qu'elle te plaira en effet. J'ai voulu inverser ce qui c'était passé dans la réalité alternative de Chat Blanc et essayé de voir comment Marinette elle gérerait le REVEAL. Comme ci elle avait pas assez de responsabilités comme ça ;) **

**Ginnysister: Merci bien! :) Je m'applique beaucoup car je veux quand même que vous compreniez mon histoire sinon c'est inutile.**

**naruhina2: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bunnyx, crois-moi on est qu'au début. Considère-la pour l'instant comme une ombre sur les épaules de Marinette. Pour le rapprochement, ça va venir ne t'en fais pas ;) Je vous fais poireauter encore un petit moment hihi.**

**Krokmou du 13: J'adore ton pseudo. Merci pour ta fidélité. **

**Voilà bonne lecture ! :) **

Chapitre 4 : Le jeu des connaissances

Alya expliqua les règles à ceux qui voulaient participer au jeu des connaissances. Il s'agissait d'un jeu conçu dans le but de voir à quel point on connaissait bien ses amis. Le maître du jeu devait tirer dix cartes-questions au hasard. Après les avoir lu à voix haute, chacun des joueurs devait écrire leur réponse sur une feuille : les questions pouvaient être très faciles comme plus difficiles de façon à pouvoir réellement différencier les amis des meilleurs amis. Par la suite, le maître du jeu faisait tourner une bouteille et la personne désignée devenait celle dont on devait deviner le plus de réponses ou autrement dit l'Elu. Une fois la question posée, le joueur qui récupérait la bouteille le plus rapidement possible pourrait donner sa réponse. Le gagnant, celui qui aurait trouvé le plus de bonnes réponses, pourrait donner un gage à l'Elu.

Les participants au jeu furent Alya, Nino qui fut obligé par sa petite amie, Adrien qui fut obligé par son meilleur ami, Kim et Alix parce qu'ils aimaient la compétition et enfin Marinette qui ne voulait pas au début mais qui dut vite céder devant l'autorité de sa meilleure amie. Les questions furent choisies par Nora, désignée comme étant le maître du jeu par sa sœur. Une fois que tout le monde avait fini de répondre individuellement aux questions, le jeu put commencer …

Nora tourna la bouteille de sa force surhumaine et après un long tour elle atterrit sur Adrien. Le mannequin était très excité à l'idée de jouer avec ses amis. Cela changeait des jeux de cartes avec Plagg …

-Ok c'est moi qui commence donc !, se prépara-t-il. Euh … première question : quel est mon plus grand rêve ?

Nino se précipita sur la bouteille et cria fort :

-Faire le tour du monde, bro !

Adrien acquiesça par un tchek avec son meilleur ami. Alya félicita la rapidité à laquelle le métisse avait répondu avant d'inviter Adrien à continuer.

-Ok deuxième question : Quel est mon mets préféré ? Je précise que ça peut être un plat comme un dessert.

Tout le monde réfléchit un moment. Il était difficile de savoir puisqu' Adrien ne mangeait jamais à la cantine le midi et donc qu'il était impossible de savoir quel plat il préférait. Marinette pensa à quelque chose et se demanda si elle devait répondre. Voyant que personne n'avait d'idées, elle se lança et attrapa la bouteille.

-Oui Marinette ?, l'interrogea le blond.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ça mais je dirais … les macarons aux fruits de la passion ?

-C'est ça bien joué !, lui sourit son ami. Je pourrais en manger à en exploser. Les meilleurs sont d'ailleurs ceux de ton père.

-Ca tombe bien, vu qu'il en a fait pour aujourd'hui !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'invité d'honneur. Marinette regarda sa meilleure amie et baissa les yeux face aux sous-entendus de cette dernière. Elle se demandait ce que la journaliste manigançait en proposant ce jeu. Elle n'imaginait pas que sa meilleure amie avait préparé son coup pour prouver à la chinoise qu'un lien fort s'était créée entre Adrien et elle, un lien qui surpassait le romantisme. Une symbiose. Adrien pouvait être lui-même auprès de Marinette et si lui ne s'était encore aperçu de rien ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres. Tout le monde voyait bien la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux depuis quelque temps. La gêne de Marinette « partie », la jeune fille pouvait être l'amie parfaite qu'elle était au naturel mais cette fois-ci pour le jeune mannequin. Certes, il y'avait Kagami qui était venue se rajouter à l'équation mais Alya était convaincue que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir avec la japonaise aussi bien qu'il le faisait avec Marinette. Ce jeu était le moyen parfait pour le prouver.

-Très bien question suivante alors : Qui est mon chanteur préféré ?

-JAGGED STONE !, cria tout le monde à l'unisson avant de partir dans un fou rire collectif.

-Facile celle-là mec !, lui dit Nino après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule.

-Du coup, cette question est CADUC vu que vous avez tous gueulé la réponse, annonça Nora exaspérée par ce jeu débile.

La partie d'Adrien continua ainsi. Marinette et Nino étaient à égalité et avaient répondu tous les deux à trois questions chacun. Les amis avaient appris beaucoup sur le blond pourtant si discret. Comme par exemple l'événement le plus embarrassant qu'il ait vécu cette année avait été de faire un shooting pour son père … en costume de cowboy. Nino s'était vanté d'être le seul à connaître ce petit secret. Tout le monde charia le mannequin en lui demandant de montrer des photos, ce qu'Adrien répliqua par « Ces photos sont anéantis, brûlés, … elles ne referont jamais surface ou je m'exile ! ». Marinette s'était imaginée son ami dans son costume de cowboy, ce qui lui rappela la fois où Chat Noir et elle avaient combattu un super-villain fan de western qui voulait donner vie à son film préféré en transformant tous ses habitants en cowboys et indiens. Son partenaire s'était amusé pendant tout le combat et avait pu sortir ses pires jeux de mots. L'héroïne n'avait pas su si elle devait l'ignorer ou le frapper pour qu'il arrête… En réalité, et ça elle ne lui avouerait jamais, elle avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire devant la fière mine de son compagnon. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui : sa capacité à la détendre lorsque la situation devenait tendue. Marinette regarda Adrien en souriant. _Et si on inversait les rôles cette fois-ci Chaton ? A moi de faire en sorte que tu oublies tes soucis ! _

Plus qu'une question pour départager la chinoise et le DJ. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Alya alternait son regard entre Marinette et Kagami, qui était toujours assise derrière Adrien. Tout au long du jeu, la petite amie du jeune homme avait gardé un regard neutre, ne laissant pas apparaître ses sentiments. Cependant la journaliste pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant car tout le monde ressentait la même chose : les regards que se lançaient Marinette et Adrien étaient très révélateurs de leur complicité. Lorsque Marinette répondait, un sourire radieux apparaissait sur le visage du blond et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la complimenter sur sa mémoire. Il avait même ri à un moment tous les deux en révélant que le parfum de glace préféré du jeune homme était menthe-choco. Marinette avait plaisanté sur la fois où André le glacier n'en avait plus et qu'Adrien avait discrètement boudé dans son coin. Même si Kagami était également présente ce jour-là, puisqu'elle était en rendez-vous avec le mannequin lorsqu'ils avaient croisés la boulangère, elle n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'état chez Adrien. Pour elle, il était resté normal. Entendre qu'en réalité il avait fait la tête et que Marinette l'avait compris elle, lui prouvait qu'elle ne connaissait peut être pas son petit ami aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Elle n'était pas jalouse de la relation entre ses deux amis … enfin elle en était convaincue.

-Très bien… tadadam… dernière question, s'étira Adrien comme ci il s'attendait à lancer la question à un million d'euros. Quel est … mon endroit préféré dans tout Paris ?

Les deux adversaires réfléchirent un instant et Nino se jeta sur la bouteille._ Zut !_, pensa la brunette.

-Je dirais … partout sauf chez toi !

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Alya qui roula des yeux face à la réponse stupide de son copain. Adrien attrapa l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

-Pas mal, ça aurait pu être ça mon pote mais j'avais un endroit précis en tête. (Il se tourna vers Marinette) Marinette, tu as une idée ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en pleine réflexion. Elle fronça les sourcils et son nez comme elle le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'elle était en grande réflexion. Adrien la regardait, impatient d'entendre ce qu'elle allait dire et amusé par la tête qu'elle faisait. Il avait été agréablement surpris par les réponses sorties par son amie. Elle le connaissait vraiment bien. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle avait été une de ses fans… certaines questions étaient pourtant difficiles comme celle du parfum de glace. Marinette avait l'œil c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait hâte de voir si elle connaissait la réponse à la dernière question. Lui-même avait eu du mal à choisir UN lieu en particulier. En premier, il avait simplement pensé aux toits de Paris qu'ils visitaient quasiment tout le temps avec sa Lady. Mais leur dire cela compromettrait gravement son identité secrète … comment expliquer qu'Adrien Agreste aimait se promener sur les toits alors que son père le laissait à peine aller à la bibliothèque sans surveillance ?

-Je peux te donner un indice si tu veux ?, proposa-t-il voyant le combat intellectuel que vivait la jeune fille.

-Ah non, pas d'indice, cria Lila de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle ne sait pas tant pis pour elle.

Marinette allait lui répondre quand Adrien prit sa défense.

-Oui mais ce serait dommage de finir sur une égalité et je suis sûre que Marinette a la réponse vu que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert cet endroit.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Marinette pensa à un endroit en particulier. Un endroit qu'ils avaient visité avec Kagami. Un endroit où Adrien s'était montré très curieux et avait même déclaré à la fin de la journée « J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, c'était fantastique ».

-Les rues de Montmartre. On y était allé avec Kagami parce que je devais récupérer du tissu au marché Saint-Pierre. On se promenait juste dans les rues mais tu n'as pas arrêté de prendre des photos des maisons, de nous en haut des marches, des petites boutiques.

-C'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai de nos vacances, avoua le jeune homme. Mon père ne m'avait jamais laissé me promener à Montmartre, j'avais juste fait un shooting devant la Basilique. Y être avec vous … c'était…

-Fantastique, lui coupa son amie. C'est ce que tu avais dit.

Les deux amis se sourirent pendant quelques minutes. Marinette regarda Kagami derrière Adrien et baissa les yeux aussitôt. _Il dit sûrement ça car Montmartre est un endroit romantique pour les couples. Il a dû y retourner avec Kagami par la suite…_

-Ok donc Marinette a gagné la manche d'Adrien si je comprends bien, annonça Alya. Du coup Marinette tu dois lancer un gage à Adrien.

-Un gage ? Mais je ne sais pas …

-Et je précise que ça doit être fait aujourd'hui vu que Nora est le maître du jeu, elle doit être là !

-Euh … c'est difficile à dire là !

-Oh allez Marinette !, l'encouragea Nino. J'avais pleins d'idées moi … je peux t'en donner quelques-unes …

-Sans te vexer, mon vieux, je suis content que ce soit Marinette et pas toi qui ait gagné, avoua le blond. Qui sait ce que tu m'aurais demandé de faire ? Au moins Marinette qui est gentille n'essaiera pas de me foutre la honte …

En entendant cela sortir de la bouche de son ami, elle eut une vision tout à coup. Ce commentaire faisait très … Chat Noir bizarrement. Et elle s'était juré de le taquiner comme lui la taquinait tous les jours sous le costume. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

-Ok j'ai une idée ! Tu vas devoir … nous faire une choré sur JustDance.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Adrien avait écarté les yeux et fixait la jeune fille, stupéfait.

-T'es sérieuse ?, demanda-t-il à la boulangère.

-Oui … tu ne peux jamais venir à nos battle de danse alors c'est l'occasion tu ne penses pas ?

\- J'adore cette idée!, applaudit Alya.

Le jeu continua pendant un moment. Alix et Nino furent les prochains Elus. Pour Nino le score avait été serré entre Alya et Adrien mais le blond dans sa grande gentillesse envers l'invité d'honneur la laissa gagner … juste pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre le gage que lui préparait sa petite amie. Pour Alix, la partie avait été très divertissante surtout que les réponses données par Kim avait bien fait rire tout le monde. Alya annonça une dernière partie avant de passer au gâteau et Marinette se leva pour aller le sortir du frigo. Lorsqu'elle revint, Nora tourna la bouteille et elle atterrit sur … la chinoise. _Génial…_, se réjouit la jeune fille.

-Ah le meilleur pour la fin!, plaisanta Alya en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok …, hésita la super-héroïne. Finissons-en rapidement, je meurs de faim !

Marinette posa les questions une à une. En effet, le jeu était très serré. Comme tout le monde appréciait la jeune fille pour son amitié sans faille et sa gentillesse surhumaine, il s'agissait d'avantage d'une partie de _JungleSpeed _pour savoir qui pourrait donner la réponse. Plusieurs questions furent annulées car la plupart des participants avaient crié la réponse. Par exemple, tout le monde savait évidemment que la jeune fille souhaitait devenir styliste et que son chanteur préféré était Jagged Stone. La réponse à la question de son film préféré fut donnée par sa meilleure amie qui avait commenté :

-Elle me fait tout un exposé sur ce film à chaque fois qu'on en parle alors normal !

Adrien trouva deux réponses, Alya trois réponses et Nino une réponse (de justesse car il avait chatouillé Alya pour ne pas qu'elle prenne la bouteille). Puis vint la question que redoutait Marinette :

-Euh et ma-maintenant, bégaya-t-elle … quel a été l'événement… le plus embarrassant de cette année ?

-Holala, que de choix !, plaisanta Alix.

Marinette redoutait cette question. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses amis ne diraient pas de choses embarrassantes devant Adrien et Kagami car oui les choses les plus gênantes qu'elle ait faites cette année étaient bien évidemment liées au jeune mannequin. Entre le message embarrassant sur son téléphone, le vol du dit téléphone, la fois où elle avait organisé une sortie en amoureux et qu'elle lui avait sorti « couscous » au lieu de « pousse-pousse », la fois où elle lui avait donné l'ordonnance de maître Fu à la place de sa lettre d'amour … elle se maudissait des fois ! Elle suppliait ses amis du regard de protéger le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Cependant Alya et Alix ne dirent rien du tout et attendait que quelqu'un d'autre donne la réponse. _Merci les amis ! _Ce fut Adrien qui attrapa le totem …et Marinette se mit à trembler. _Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Oh pitié pas ma déclaration « ratée » au Musée Grévin. _

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ça mais comme tu te mettais à rougir pendant une semaine quand j'en parlais … je dirais la fois où on a fui mes fans et que tu m'as aidé à aller voir le film de ma mère … habillée de ton pyjama, d'une serviette de bain sur la tête et de lunettes de plongée ?

Marinette resta bouche bée. Son premier « rendez-vous » avec Adrien … comme ça avait été génial cet après-midi. Adrien lui avait pris la main, lui avait ouvert son cœur sur le souvenir de sa mère, il avait même ri lorsqu'elle avait récité comme une idiote les paroles de sa pub. Cela restait un souvenir plus chaleureux que honteux.

-Hmmm, je ne suis pas sûre de la réponse, le coupa Alya. Je pense plutôt à la fois où elle a vol…

-Oui c'est ça Adrien, l'interrompit son amie en lançant un regard noir à la journaliste. C'était tellement gênant de se faire photographier dans la rue par tous ces gens …haha

-Oui et en plus on a pensé que tu étais ma petite amie …

-Pas sûre que ça l'ait dér-, commença Alix avant que Mylène lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

Marinette se gratta la gorge et posa la dernière question pour changer de sujet. Il était vrai qu'elle avait menti sur la réponse mais si ça pouvait éviter à ses amis de la ridiculiser d'avantage … personne ne saurait qu'elle avait écrit « la fois où j'ai oublié d'enlever mes chaussons pour aller faire des courses ». _Et une humiliation de plus évitée ouf !_

-Bon alors égalité entre Adrien et Alya. La dernière question vous départagera : quel est …mon animal préféré ?

Question facile pour Alya. Marinette en parlait tout le temps. Mais la journaliste avait un but bien précis en initiant ce jeu. Peu lui importait de gagner … mais elle ne savait pas si Adrien connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle regarda son petit ami qui après avoir compris ses craintes hocha la tête comme pour lui dire « Il le sait j'en suis sûr ». Alya mit donc son plan à exécution. Elle attrapa la bouteille.

-Oui Alya ?, lui sourit son amie.

-Je dirais … le chat.

-Quoi t'es sérieuse ? Mais Alya …

-Non c'est le hamster, répondit Adrien.

Marinette ne comprit pas la réponse d'Alya mais elle se tourna vers Adrien pour le féliciter. Il avait gagné.

-Oups désolée Marinette, j'ai confondu vu que tu me parles toujours du chat et du hamster!, s'excusa la journaliste fière d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais comment tu l'as su Adrien ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pourtant …

Adrien se figea. En fait elle l'avait dit oui mais à Chat Noir pas à Adrien. Comment allait-il trouver une autre excuse ? Il bégaya une réponse mais Nora qui n'en pouvait plus de ce drama le coupa :

-Bon les bolos, on passe à autre chose. Adrien c'est quoi ton gage ? Comme ça on peut aller bouffer !

Adrien réfléchit un instant et une idée lui vint soudainement. Le gage que lui avait donné Marinette lui revint en tête. Il voulait se venger.

-Ok … je te retourne le gage que tu m'as lancé. Hors de question que je me ridiculise tout seul. Une battle de danse toi et moi ?

-QUOI ?, hurla tout le monde.

\- Tu es douée aux jeux vidéo, Mari, mais je veux voir si tu es douée à TOUS les jeux vidéo.

\- J'adooore !, applaudit Alya. Vous le ferez après que j'ai ouvert mes cadeaux. Holala ça va être géniaaaaal ! Mais avant … le gâteau !

Marinette était toujours bouche bée lorsque tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Une battle de danse ? Avec Adrien ?_C'est la cata la cata la cata._

Alya souffla ses bougies sous le chant de ses amis et coupa le gâteau fait par les parents de Marinette. Une fois tout le monde servi, elle commença à déballer les cadeaux. Elle les ouvrit un à un et remercia directement celui ou celle qui le lui avait offert. Elle eut des choses variées : des bijoux, du parfum, des CD's, … Nino lui avait offert deux places pour aller au concert de son groupe préféré, qu'elle remercia par un « T'es fou, ils étaient hors de prix ». Adrien lui donna son cadeau : un livre relatant des plus grands Superhéros de l'Histoire.

-Trop bien, je vais le dévorer merci Adrien !

En dernier, elle ouvrit le cadeau de Marinette : une pochette personnalisée pour sa tablette portant une inscription brodée à la main « Alya, journaliste des super-héros ». Alya sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pour la remercier. Puis vint le moment fatidique qu'attendait tout le monde sauf les deux concernés.

-Allez faites de la place sur la piste de danse. Marinette ? Adrien ?

_Oh non pitié ! _Marinette aurait voulu se cacher sous terre à cet instant. Adrien, lui, n'était pas particulièrement partant non plus mais il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde. Et puis ils étaient entre amis donc rien de mal surtout que c'était pour s'amuser. Il s'avança en premier et aida Nino à installer le jeu. Une fois fait, il se retourna vers son adversaire qui était tétanisée par la peur. Il lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas Marinette ! Ca va aller ! Concentre-toi sur moi.

_Concentre-toi sur moi, Buguinette ! _Chat Noir lui disait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était perturbée lors d'un combat. Elle avait eu quelques crises de panique suite à leur dernière rencontre avec le Papillon. Cette simple phrase était devenue son pilier. Le fait de l'entendre de la bouche d'Adrien lui faisait bizarrement le même effet. _Adrien est Chat Noir_, se répéta-t-elle, comme si il lui était possible d'oublier ce petit détail. Elle lui prit la main et s'avança au centre de la piste. Nino choisit la chanson et les deux amis se firent face pour commencer leur battle. La musique retentit et Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas et la jeune fille le suivit aussitôt. Elle avait oublié sa timidité et son malaise. Il n'y avait plus qu'Adrien, elle et la musique. Elle n'entendait ni les cris d'encouragements de leurs amis ni les grognements de frustration de Lila. Ils enchaînaient les pas l'un après l'autre. Même si leur technique n'était pas parfaite, leur synchronisation était incroyable. Alya avait sorti son téléphone pour filmer la scène et elle n'en revenait pas. Adrien et Marinette se provoquaient même à certains moments et semblaient s'amuser comme jamais. Le mannequin riait aux éclats, ce qui réchauffait le cœur de son amie. Elle savait maintenant quel était son but. Elle devait être là pour lui autant qu'il avait été là pour elle. Ce soutien infaillible, cette amie fidèle et à l'écoute. Peu importait ses sentiments, peu importait le regard des autres. Elle ne laisserait jamais la noirceur atteindre son cœur. Elle ne laisserait jamais son regard changer pour ce regard livide et inexpressif qu'elle avait dû affronter dans un futur qui n'existait plus. _Je te le promets Adrien. Je te protégerai avec et sans le masque. _

Ils terminèrent en beauté en posant et tout le monde – enfin presque- applaudit. Pendant que leurs amis vinrent les féliciter, Alya s'approcha discrètement de Kagami qui, comme à son habitude, ne montrait aucune expression.

-Wow, quel spectacle n'est-ce pas !, commenta-t-elle. Je ne les avais jamais vu autant s'amuser.

Kagami ne dit rien. Elle fixait l'accolade que se faisait ses deux amis.

-Du « Adrien et Marinette » tout craché !, lui lança la journaliste avant de quitter la japonaise pour aller rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Au début il devait être plus long mais je me suis concentrée sur l'essentiel pour ne pas trop charger la narration. Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit et sera un peu plus long. **

**A bientôt! **


	5. Chapter 5: La nouvelle vie d'Adrien

**Bonjour à tous, désolée pour cette longue attente ... j'ai été pas mal occupée! **

**Avez-vous vu que le spectacle Miraculous va venir en France? J'ai hâte et vous?**

**Mais ... San****s plus attendre voici le chapitre 5 qui est cette fois-ci du point de vue d'Adrien. **

Chapitre 5 : la nouvelle vie d'Adrien

Marinette sortit de chez elle en courant. Elle avait beaucoup trop dormi encore une fois. Après que tout le monde soit parti, elle avait aidé Alya à ranger avec l'aide de Nino, Adrien et Kagami. Ces deux-là avaient pu rester un peu plus longtemps vu que leurs voitures étaient coincées dans les embouteillages. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et il était déjà presque 21h quand elle rentra chez elle.

-Marinette ralentis !, lui dit Tikki comme toujours cachée dans son sac.

-Je ne peux pas Tikki, Luka m'attend je suis en retard.

-Il comprendra surement et c'est mieux d'arriver en un seul morceau !

Luka et Marinette s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le Liberté pour passer du temps ensemble. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient assez régulièrement. Luka jouait de la guitare et Marinette dessinait ou cousait. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille prévoyait de lui montrer la pochette de disque qu'elle avait créée pour les Kitty Section. Elle aimait ces moments avec Luka. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire rire et de lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Il avait été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles comme quand elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses sentiments pour Adrien. Luka était devenu un ami. Un très bon ami. Même si lui aimerait plus, la jeune fille n'était pas encore décidée. Etait-elle guérie d'Adrien ? Elle n'en était pas sure surtout depuis la découverte qu'elle avait faite…

-Luka, désolée désolée désolee, je suis en retard !, s'excusa-t-elle dès l'instant où elle vit son ami qui l'attendait sur le quai.

-T'en fais pas, Marinette ! Je te connais et puis c'est l'avantage de se donner rendez-vous chez moi, on a tout le temps.

Après avoir salué Juleka er Anarka, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du guitariste comme à leur habitude. Luka raconta à Marinette ce qu'il avait fait ce week-end et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pour les vacances de fin d'année. Sa famille et lui avait prévu de partir dans le nord voir de vielles connaissances et le jeune homme espérait pouvoir faire une excursion en bateau en haute mer.

-Wow c'est génial et tu sais naviguer ?, lui demanda la chinoise.

-Bien sûr depuis que j'ai 5 ans ! Quand on vit sur un bateau on est obligé de savoir certaines choses.

-Tu as totalement raison ! , rit la jeune fille.

-Et toi du coup ? Cet anniversaire ?

-Oh génial ! Alya était super contente, tout le monde est venu … même Lila, grimaça-t-elle. Mais bon on s'en fout ! Le plus important c'est qu'on a pu passer un moment tous ensemble ! Même Adrien et Kagami étaient là, tu te rends compte.

Luka baissa les yeux sur sa guitare et commença à jouer une mélodie. Il faisait souvent ça quand Marinette parlait du mannequin.

-Ils sont restés longtemps ?, demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Oui ils nous ont aidés à ranger après la … battle de danse.

-Une battle de danse ?

Marinette lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant le jeu des connaissances et comment Adrien et elle avaient fini par se défier sur JustDance. Son ami écoutait tranquillement toujours concentré sur sa guitare. Il s'arrêta sur une fausse note à la fin de son speech.

-Donc … tu as dansé avec Adrien ?, demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard.

-Non … enfin, hésita-t-elle. Oui… on s'est défié … sur JustDance. C'était rien je t'assure !

-Tu n'as rien à me prouver, Marinette, calme-toi… on est pas ensemble …

Il reprit sa chanson et la jeune fille tourna la tête. _Bien joué, Marinette !, _pensa-t-elle. Un silence s'installa entre les deux et au moment où Marinette se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Luka l'arrêta en lui prenant la main.

-Excuse-moi, je … c'est juste que … je sais pas vous êtes devenus proches en ce moment.

-On est amis, Luka ! Je … j'ai passé trop de temps à attendre qu'il me remarque. Aujourd'hui, il a trouvé celle qui lui convient le mieux et je suis contente pour lui. On est juste amis, maintenant.

-Te justifie pas, on est …

-Pas ensemble, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais … Luka (elle lui prit la main) … je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as avoué au studio TV après ton akumatisation. Je ne l'oublie pas ! Il me faut juste …un peu plus de temps pour…

-Je sais ! Je ne veux te forcer à rien ! Je veux juste … te rendre heureuse ! Ton sourire … c'est la plus belle chose au monde.

Marinette rougit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait du mal à respirer. Comment faisait-il pour lui dire les choses si naturellement ? Elle au contraire $avait passé un an à élaborer des plans compliqués pour avouer ses sentiments à Adrien.

\- Désolée, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise …

-Non non c'est rien !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Anarka le rompit en apportant des cookies, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez les deux adolescents. Après avoir oublié la gêne, ils reprirent leurs occupations. Le soleil était déjà couché lorsque Marinette rentra chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle repensa aux paroles de Luka et en parla avec Tikki.

-Luka est vraiment adorable ! Et il est vraiment amoureux de moi, je pense.

-Ca c'est sûr ! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

-C'est tellement gênant … c'est pas comme avec …

-Chat Noir ?, termina la kwami.

Le super-héros aussi était amoureux d'elle … du moins de Ladybug. Au début, la jeune fille avait douté de la véracité de ses sentiments mais depuis son combat avec Chat Blanc … elle avait pu se rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de son partenaire. Il avait été prêt à détruire le monde et même l'univers juste parce qu'elle refusait de tout arranger pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau être ensemble. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé pourtant… en tout cas pour lui. Cependant, elle se demandait si le garçon avait réellement oublié ses sentiments pour la coccinelle maintenant qu'il était avec Kagami.

-Tikki, pourquoi Chat Noir ou plutôt Adrien est tombé amoureux de Ladybug d'après toi ?

-Marinette … je pense que c'est parce qu'il a vu en toi ce que tu refuses de voir. Ton courage, ton grand cœur et ton intelligence.

-Et pourtant même si tu dis ça … il n'a pas su me reconnaître en Marinette.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais pu lui montrer cette partie de toi. Ta timidité t'en empêchait.

-Et Kagami ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il choisi elle ? Alors qu'on est si différente … peut être que ce n'était pas de l'amour en fin de compte…

-Je ne sais pas … mais toi-même tu dis que Kagami et lui se ressemblent … c'est peut-être pour ça.

-Peut être …, termina la jeune fille avant de se reconcentrer sur sa route. _L'amour est si compliqué … encore plus quand on doit sauver Paris tous les jours._

Adrien revenait de son cours d'escrime. Il était épuisé surtout que le cours s'était terminé par un combat entre Kagami et lui. Sa partenaire ne le ménageait pas même si elle était sa petite amie maintenant. Le combat avait été très serré et après une pirouette la jeune fille avait pris l'avantage et l'avait ratatiné. Il en avait encore mal à l'épaule. Arrivé chez lui, Nathalie l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse monter dans sa chambre.

-Adrien, votre père sera là pour le dîner. Soyez dans la salle à manger à 19h précise.

-C'est vrai ?, se réjouit Adrien. J'y serais sans faute.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Plagg fila jusqu'à son armoire à fromage. Il sortit un gros morceau de camembert et l'engloutit avant de rejoindre son porteur.

-Plagg, tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai pas dîné avec mon père depuis des mois… je me demande si ça cache quelque chose.

-Oui oui c'est génial !

Son kwami ne prêtait aucune attention à lui, trop concentré sur son fromage. Adrien se posa tranquillement devant la télé. Comme d'habitude, sa maison était silencieuse et il détestait ça. Cela augmentait son sentiment de solitude. Il ferma les yeux un moment et se concentra sur les paroles de la présentatrice météo. Apparemment il prévoyait de la pluie toute la semaine prochaine…

-A quoi tu penses ?, vint le rejoindre son kwami.

\- A rien et à pleins de choses en même temps, soupira son porteur.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Un message de Kagami : « Bon match aujourd'hui ! On se voit tout à l'heure? Apparemment ma mère a rendez-vous avec ton père ».

-Wow ça se passe bien entre vous, à ce que je vois ?, le taquina Plagg. Elle ne peut plus se passer de toi.

-Arrête Plagg, tu dis n'importe quoi !

Il lui répondit « Ok on se voit tout à l'heure. PS : bien joué sur le dernier coup. J'en ai encore mal à l'épaule *clin d'œil* ». Adrien se leva pour aller prendre un soda dans son mini-frigo. Kagami était vraiment incroyable. Elle l'épatait de jour en jour. Sa force de caractère, sa confiance en elle … rien ne semblait lui échapper. Adrien aimait passer du temps avec elle et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ces moments n'avaient cessé d'augmenter. Surtout avec son père et la mère de Kagami qui travaillaient depuis quelques temps sur un projet dont il ignorait tout. D'ailleurs en apprenant que son fils sortait avec la jeune japonaise, Gabriel avait été sceptique au début mais n'avait pas désapprouvé.

-S'entourer d'une jeune femme brillante et de bonne famille est une priorité pour les Agreste, avait-il déclaré en fixant le portrait de sa femme.

Adrien n'avait pas compris ce commentaire sur le coup mais il était passé à autre chose. Pour une fois que son père approuvait son choix il n'allait pas se plaindre. Les semaines qui avaient suivies son annonce avait été géniales. Il voyait Kagami au moins deux fois par semaine pendant les vacances scolaires. Il passait leur temps à jouer aux échecs, s'entraîner à l'escrime ou parler. Leurs rendez-vous ne duraient jamais plus de deux heures vu leur emploi du temps mais cela suffisait pour passer un bon moment. Kagami aimait beaucoup entendre Adrien jouer au piano et il était même en train de lui écrire une chanson. D'ailleurs il se mit dans l'idée de la terminer aujourd'hui pour le lui jouer tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle viendrait. Il s'installa à son piano et commença à jouer l'air. La musique était très douce et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Cependant le visage qui lui apparut n'était pas celui qu'il espérait. Ladybug. Il pouvait la voir clairement. Ses beaux yeux bleus comme les cieux. Son sourire angélique. Sa façon de froncer le nez lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à comment utiliser son Lucky Charm. Il pouvait même sentir son parfum : un doux mélange de fruit et de crème pâtissière. Ses mains bougeaient toutes seules comme possédées par cette vision.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?, s'arrêta-t-il d'un coup en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

-Encore en train de penser à la coccinelle ?, lui demanda Plagg comme-ci ses pensées étaient écrites sur son visage.

-Il faut que j'arrête … j'ai une petite amie maintenant. Ladybug … il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

-Mais tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quelques fois … surtout quand je joue du piano.

-En même temps Kagami et elle …

-Arrête ! N'insinue pas ça ! C'est vrai que Kagami ressemble à Ladybug mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis mise avec elle…

-Et c'est pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'a clairement fait comprendre ses sentiments elle ?

-Plagg, où tu veux en venir ? Je croyais que tu étais content que je passe à un autre « fromage ».

_Je pensais pas à ce fromage-là, _pensa le kwami.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la créature magique, le jeune homme retourna à son piano mais il avait beau essayé il n'arrivait pas à terminer la chanson.

Kagami et sa mère arrivèrent un peu avant 16h. Elles furent accueillies par les deux Agreste comme il se doit. Kagami salua Gabriel avant de suivre Adrien jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Nous ne restons qu'une heure, Kagami, la prévint sa mère avant de suivre Gabriel dans son bureau.

Les deux parents se retrouvaient souvent ces temps-ci. Ni Kagami ni Adrien ne savaient de quoi ils discutaient mais cela avait l'air très sérieux. Cependant le mystère qui entourait leur transaction leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Adrien invita sa petite amie à entrer dans sa chambre une fois qu'il eut vérifié que Plagg s'était bien caché – et qu'il avait surtout rangé son camembert puant.

-Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?, lui demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'elle fut installée. Jeu de cartes ? Echecs ?

-Que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive ?

-Je regardais la télé et je pratiquais mon piano.

\- Continue donc, l'invita-t-elle toujours avec ce ton d'autorité qui lui était propre.

Adrien obéit et se remit à jouer du piano. Kagami se plaça devant lui et ferma les yeux. Adrien la regarda et continua son morceau sans faire de fausse note. La japonaise était restée silencieuse tout du long, ce qu'Adrien trouva étrange. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser. Même si Kagami n'était pas une fille très bavarde elle commentait toujours sa façon de jouer en temps normal.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kagami ?, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fixait derrière lui la photo sur sonbureau. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise à la rentrée de lui et de ses amis : Nino, Alya et Marinette. Les quatre amis faisaient la grimace, du moins ils avaient essayé. Nino s'étirait la bouche, Alya essayait de loucher, Marinette essayait de faire le poisson avec sa bouche et Adrien tirait la langue en imitant des oreilles de lapin avec ses mains. Le mannequin aimait beaucoup cette photo c'est pour cela qu'il la gardait précieusement près de lui lorsqu'il travaillait.

-Tes amis ne m'aiment pas beaucoup je me trompe ?, finit par avouer Kagami.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est faux …

-Hier à la fête ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à ce que je sois là.

-Mais non dis pas ça, vint la rassurer Adrien en lui prenant les bras. Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de bien te connaître. Nino t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Ton amie Alya me déteste, non pas que ça m'importe mais elle semble m'en vouloir pour quelque chose.

Adrien réfléchit. Il était vrai que la journaliste avait une certaine animosité envers sa copine mais rien de bien méchant. Il se souvenait de qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé quelque mois plus tôt sa relation avec sa partenaire d'escrime : « Tu fais comme tu veux tant que tu es heureux mais tu n'as jamais su voir ce qu'il y'avait devant tes yeux ». Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'Alya agissait bizarrement face à Kagami. Et Nino…. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami et restait amical avec la japonaise, même s'il n'était jamais très bavard avec elle. Heureusement qu'il y'avait Marinette … elle au moins considérait Kagami comme son amie et était toujours très gentille avec elle. D'ailleurs les deux jeunes filles étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis le quizz et se parlaient souvent. Cela le rassurait que Kagami ait trouvé une amie aussi fidèle que Marinette. Cette fille était un ange.

-Alya a un fort caractère, tu demanderas à Marinette !, ria-t-il.

\- Et Marinette ?

\- Marinette ? Elle t'adore voyons !

Kagami prit la photo et sembla chercher les bons mots. Elle voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé hier à la fête d'Alya mais elle hésitait à en parler à Adrien. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé vis-à-vis de Marinette alors pourquoi mettre un doute dans sa tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas le perdre et sûrement se faisait-elle des idées. Il n'y avait rien entre Adrien et Marinette. Ils étaient juste amis, comme ils le répétaient souvent.

-Marinette … oui heureusement qu'elle est là !, mentit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas d'où lui vient toute cette gentillesse. C'est un vrai rayon de soleil. Je suis content de l'avoir pour amie.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait une demi-heure à passer avec son petit ami et elle ne comptait pas perdre plus de temps à cogiter sur des problèmes qui n'existaient même pas.

Comme prévu, les Tsurugi restèrent une heure. En partant, Kagami s'était penchée sur Adrien comme pour l'embrasser, ce que le jeune homme détourna en bise sur la joue. Sa petite amie ne fit aucun commentaire et rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture. Adrien retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit les mains sur le visage.

-Raaa pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à l'embrasser ? Ça fait 4 mois …

En effet, le mannequin n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'échanger un baiser avec la japonaise. Quand il voulait le faire, son cœur se mettait à battre super vite et il était comme paralysé. Au final, il la repoussait gentiment mais de plus en plus la jeune fille semblait vexée lorsqu'il le faisait. Elle attendait leur premier baiser avec impatience, ce qu'elle lui rappelait constamment d'ailleurs.

-Peut être que tu n'es pas prêt, suggéra son kwami.

-Peut-être mais ça ne me faisait jamais ça avec …

-Ladybug…

Il avait voulu embrassé sa coéquipière tellement de fois qu'il ne comptait même plus. Dès qu'il la voyait, qu'il l'entendait rire, qu'elle l'appelait « mon chaton », il fixait ses lèvres se demandant quel goût elles auraient. Et de savoir qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés après le combat contre Oblivio, cela le rendait fou de ne plus se rappeler. En y réfléchissant, peut être que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle le repousserait qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose… qui sait ?

-Ou alors peut être que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, suggéra Plagg du haut de son lit.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'aime… c'est juste un peu tôt. Et Kagami est très entreprenante ça n'aide pas. D'ailleurs il faut que je parle à mes amis de leur attitude avec elle.

Comme un signe du destin, il reçut un message d'Alya : « Yo ! Je pense que tu voudras voir ça ! PS : j'ai demandé à Nino de faire un montage *clin doeil* ». Il ouvrit le fichier qu'elle lui envoyait et sourit en voyant la vidéo de sa battle de danse avec Marinette. En effet, Nino avait arrangé un peu la vidéo et montait plusieurs angles de vues ensemble de façon à rendre ça plus joli.

-Wow Plagg, regarde ça ! On s'en sort pas mal du tout.

Ses mouvements et ceux de Marinette étaient totalement synchronisés. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Marinette pourtant si maladroite était une sacrée danseuse. _Elle sait tout faire cette fille !_

-Tu t'éclates ça se voit !

-Elle est incroyable. Regarde comment elle tourne … et là… ahah on voit à peine que j'ai failli tomber.

Plagg regardait son porteur qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le kwami n'était pas fleur bleue mais il fallait reconnaître que le lien entre Marinette et Adrien était plus fort que prévu. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne formaient qu'un et cela était de plus en plus évident maintenant que la jeune fille était plus naturelle devant le blond. Cela avait toujours été le cas des porteurs des Miraculous de la création et de la destruction. Crée sous le symbole du Yin et du Yang, leur complémentarité se retrouvait chez leur porteur sans que ce ne soit forcément un lien romantique évidemment. Plagg devait reconnaître qu'il aimait beaucoup Marinette, non seulement parce qu'elle était la Ladybug qui tenait énormément à son porteur mais également car elle était très douée. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et c'est pour cela qu'il la soutenait maintenant qu'elle savait pour Adrien. Le kwami avait été surpris qu'elle ne vienne pas lui avouer son amour dès l'instant où elle avait découvert qu'Adrien était également le Chat Noir fou d'amour pour son alter ego. Elle lui avait répondu que sa priorité était de le protéger et qu'elle savait Adrien heureux avec Kagami. Du moins c'était ce que tout le monde pensait et pourtant la créature n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait bien le mannequin et savait qu'avec Kagami il se retenait de lui montrer son vrai visage. Il ne lui montrait que ce visage de perfection qu'avait façonné son père. Son vrai visage était celui qu'il montrait quand il était Chat Noir : ce garçon enjoué, à l'esprit libre et qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense. La créature était heureuse de savoir que grâce à lui il pouvait enfin être lui-même et oublier toute la pression qu'il y'avait sur ses épaules lorsqu'il revêtait sa peau de mannequin et fils modèle.

-C'est dommage que je ne l'ai pas reçu plus tôt, dit l'intéressé une fois que la vidéo était terminée. J'aurais pu la montrer à Kagami.

-Pas sûr que ça lui aurait plu …

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- T'as quand même danser avec une autre fille qu'elle.

-Oh arrête !, s'indigna le jeune homme. C'était juste une battle et en plus c'était avec Marinette.

-Et alors ? Marinette est votre amie mais ça reste une fille, non ?

-Pfff, tu n'y connais vraiment rien en amour. C'était juste une danse.

Plagg n'engagea pas plus la conversation. Qu'est-ce que son porteur pouvait être aveugle des fois ! Il fallait qu'il en discute avec sa sucrette la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait … ces deux-là à se tourner autour sans le voir ça devenait énervant à la longue.

Il était 18h45 quand Adrien descendit rejoindre son père dans la salle à manger pour le souper. Gabriel l'y attendait déjà et terminait de signer des documents que lui tendait Nathalie.

-Bonsoir Père, le salua-t-il avant de s'installer.

-Bonsoir Adrien, tu as fini tes devoirs ?

-Oui je m'exerçais au piano.

-Bien, acquiesça son père sans même le regarder.

Leur relation était de pire en pire ces temps-ci. Son père passait encore plus de temps enfermé dans son bureau et cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas partagé un dîner. Surtout que depuis quelque temps, il arrivait que Nathalie ne soit pas non plus disponible. Adrien pensait que cela était dû à ses « malaises » qui semblaient s'être calmé. Cependant le doute d'une possible relation entre son père et sa secrétaire n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit ça. Non pas qu'il voulait que Nathalie ne remplace sa mère mais parce qu'il voulait que son père retrouve le sourire. Et quoi de mieux que l'amour pour adoucir le visage de quelqu'un ? Et puis Nathalie faisait déjà partie de la famille donc cela ne changerait rien. Adrien avait beau aimé sa mère il ne voulait que personne ne vive cette solitude que vivait son père. Perdre l'amour de sa vie ? Quelle horreur ! Plusieurs fois il s'était imaginé perdre Ladybug et une chose était sûre la vie ne semblait plus avoir aucun sens sans elle.

-Alors tout s'est bien passé avec Mlle Tsurugi ?, lui demanda son père une fois l'entrée servie. J'espère que tu as su rester un gentleman.

-Père voyons ! Nous avons parlé c'est tout.

-Une jeune femme brillante. Elle te convient parfaitement je dois bien l'avouer.

Adrien sourit. Son père approuvait Kagami il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-Il a été décidé avec sa mère que vous annonceriez votre relation lors du prochain défilé.

Adrien faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de viande. Il reprit son souffle après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau. Il n'en revenait pas. Même de sa relation son père voulait la gérer ! Comment avait-il pu décider à sa place, à leur place à Kagami et lui ? C'était LEUR couple après tout. Officialiser leur couple ? C'était … trop tôt.

-Père, je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à Kagami. Elle n'aime pas être mise sous les feux des projecteurs.

-Sa mère l'en a informé et elle est d'accord.

Adrien resta bouche bée. Comment ça Kagami était au courant et ne lui en avait pas parlé ?

-Quoiqu'il en soit, elle t'accompagnera au défilé et tu l'annonceras après ton passage. Je suis conscient que cela pourrait avoir un mauvais impact sur la marque « Gabriel Agreste » car ton statut de célibataire nous permettait d'avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Cependant, continua-t-il sans même faire attention à l'état de choc de son fils, Mme Tsurugi et moi ne pouvons permettre qu'un paparazzi vous prenne en photo sans que cela soit officiel. Et puis une relation de cet ordre pourrait être bénéfique pour notre commerce à l'international.

Le mannequin ne sut quoi dire et écouta son père sans lâcher son assiette du regard. Il avait l'impression d'être un trophée qu'on mettait dans une vitrine sans lui demander la permission. Un objet de la famille Agreste que son père exhibait dans son propre intêret. Et dire qu'il avait été heureux de savoir que son père s'intéressait à sa vie sentimentale alors qu'en fait il y trouvait un moyen de le contrôler d'avantage. Le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui. Il voulait sortir, prendre l'air, se dégourdir les pattes. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Face au manque de réaction de son fils, Gabriel décida de changer de sujet. Peut-être avait-il annoncé la nouvelle trop tôt ?

-Comment s'est passé le shooting hier ?

-Très bien, dit Adrien froidement. Il fixait la porte espérant que l'arrivée du dessert mettrait fin à son supplice.

-Et l'anniversaire de ton …amie ? Nathalie m'a dit que tu étais rentré plus tard que prévu.

Enfin une question à laquelle il voulait répondre. Adrien raconta brièvement à son père comment s'était passé la fête d'Alya même si Gabriel ne montrait aucun grand intérêt à ce que son fils racontait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ces personnes qu'Adrien considérait comme ses amis mais il tolérait leur présence tant que cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de répondre à ses obligations.

-Marinette avait fait des macarons et comme d'habitude ils étaient délicieux. J'irai en chercher pour vous les faire goûter Père.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. La fille qu'il n'arrivait pas à akumatiser. Il avait tout essayé. Même utiliser les talents de manipulation de Lila Rossi pour retourner tous ses amis contre elle. Et il aurait presque réussi si Nathalie n'avait pas eu un malaise. Gabriel était certain que cette jeune fille pourrait être la meilleure akumatisée qu'il ne pourrait jamais créer. Sa capacité à toucher le cœur des gens pourrait lui être très utile. Cependant il y'avait un problème : Adrien tenait à elle et il ne voulait surtout pas le mêler à l'akumatisation de son amie. Il devait être très prudent dans ses actes. Il savait qu'un jour il réussirait mais avant tout il devait éloigner Marinette, et ses autres « amis », de lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté sa relation avec Kagami Tsurugi. Il espérait qu'il la ramène sur le droit chemin, celui propre à son rang.

-D'ailleurs Père, il y'aura le Marché de Noël la semaine prochaine et mes amis prévoient d'y aller et je me demandais si …

-Non, le coupa Gabriel alors qu'il prit une bouché de la tarte citron meringuée qui venait de lui être servie.

-Mais Père …

-Adrien je t'ai déjà permis d'aller à cette fête. N'en demande pas trop !

La colère d'Adrien refit surface. Comment ça « trop » ? Est-ce trop demander de passer du temps avec ses amis comme un adolescent normal? Le mannequin avait atteint sa limite. Il engloutit sa part de tarte et après s'être excusé il quitta la table en expliquant à son père qu'il devait réviser son chinois. Gabriel lui permit de partir sans demander d'avantage et le jeune homme fonça jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et hurla de toutes ses forces. Plagg se positionna à côté de lui et voulut le rassurer.

-Ne dis rien, Plagg, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?, dit le mannequin toujours avec la tête dans l'oreiller. C'est mon père après tout. Il ne changera jamais. Toujours à vouloir me contrôler…

-Redemande-lui plus tard il changera peut être d'avis, tenta de le consoler son kwami.

Le téléphone d'Adrien sonna. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper dans sa poche sans bouger le haut de son corps. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était Marinette.

-Allo, dit-il du coin de la bouche.

-Adrien, tout va bien ? Je te dérange ?, demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

-Non t'en fais pas. Un problème ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à nos messages de groupe pour le projet d'Histoire. Il faut qu'on s'organise pour nos recherches.

-Hun hun.

Marinette ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes et Adrien crût qu'elle avait raccroché quand elle lui demanda de passer en vidéo conférence. Le mannequin hésita avant d'accepter sa requête. La jeune fille avait un don pour convaincre les gens. Elle lui demanda ce qui le tracassait et Adrien lui raconta toute la scène avec son père. Il était si facile de parler avec la chinoise. Elle ne jugeait jamais et écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Quelques fois elle terminait par donner des conseils sur comment gérer le problème ou racontait une des milles et unes maladresses qu'elle avait eu dans la journée de façon à faire rire son interlocuteur. A la fin de son monologue, le jeune homme se sentait soulagé d'un poids et il remercia la jeune fille de l'avoir écouter.

-Désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes Marinette…

-Ne t'en fais pas Adrien, je serais toujours là pour discuter. N'hésite pas !

Les deux porteurs de Miraculous se sourirent et continua de parler du projet d'Histoire. A côté d'eux leurs kwamis suivaient également leur conversation bien qu'invisibles à l'écran. La jeune fille portait comme à son habitude son pyjama rose qu'elle tentait de cacher sous la couette. Cela rappela à Adrien la fois où il l'avait traîné au cinéma habillée de ce même pyjama. C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait beaucoup. Grâce à Marinette, il avait pu voir le film de sa mère. Grâce à Marinette, il avait pu inviter Kagami à un rendez-vous. Grâce à Marinette, il avait pu oublier le fiasco avec son père. Personne ne pouvait détrôner Ladybug en tant que sa meilleure amie mais Marinette avait une place particulière dans son cœur c'était évident. Il aimait parler avec elle et encore plus passer du temps avec elle. Il était content d'être ami avec elle surtout depuis qu'elle semblait moins timide en face de lui. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle était aussi gênée quand elle s'adressait à lui et quand il avait appris qu'elle était en réalité l'une de ses fans la réponse fut évidente. Mais la chinoise n'était pas une fan comme les autres et il voulait la remercier de sa gentillesse au quotidien. Leur conversation dura un moment et lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent la nuit était déjà bien installée. Après cette discussion avec son amie, Adrien avait repris du poil de la bête et alla se coucher. Il avait pris une décision. Ni son père ni personne d'autre ne se mettraient en travers de ses amis et lui. Si son père ne voulait pas qu'il aille au Marché de Noël, eh bien Chat Noir permettrait qu'Adrien y aille, lui.

**Voilà le chapitre suivant sera en 2 parties :)**

**A bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6: Le Marché de Noël (1)

**Hello les Miraculers! Alors tout d'abord ...j'espère que vous allez bien avec la situation actuelle ... 2020 est une année difficile ... mais faites bien attention à vous et à vos proches! Protégez-vous ! Prenez soin de votre santé et gardez espoir :) **

**Ensuite ... désolé désolé désolé pour l'attente! Je pensais écrire pendant le confinement mais je me suis occupée à autre chose! En plus j'avoue être rentrée dans pas mal d'autre fandom et vu le peu de news qu'on avait sur Miraculous ... j'ai un peu lâché je l'avoue! *shame on me***

**Mais maintenant je suis de retour et je compte bien continuer cette histoire et la terminer avant la sortie de la saison 4!**

**En plus avec le special New York qui sort la semaine prochaine, je pense que ça va ranimer ma flamme Miraculous ^^**

**Alors ...Je vous propose donc un chapitre en 2 parties avec un peu d'action!**

**Bonne lecture xx**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Marché de Noël (1/2)**

Nino et Adrien étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour du lycée et buvaient un jus d'orange. On était vendredi et leur professeur de maths étant absent ils avaient eu une heure de libre avant de devoir rentrer chez eux. Les deux garçons profitaient d'un moment tranquille entre potes, ce qui était assez rare pour le jeune mannequin. Ils discutaient de pleins de choses : du dernier morceau de musique à la mode que Nino voulait remixer, du commentaire un peu déplacé qu'avait lâché leur professeur de sciences dans la journée et des vacances de Noël qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

\- Cette année on part au soleil avec mes vieux, annonça le DJ. Y'en a marre du froid donc cette année je vais aller bronzer sur la plage le 24.

\- Trop cool. Tu emmènes Alya avec toi ?, le taquina le blond.

-J'aimerais bien. Deux semaines sans la voir ça va être long … ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça hun ?

-Parole de meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons entrechoquèrent leur canette comme pour sceller leur serment et terminèrent cul-sec leur boisson.

-Et toi ?, lui demanda Nino. Il a prévu quoi ton paternel ?

-Oh tu sais c'est mon père … je n'attends pas beaucoup de lui encore cette année. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait aller passer quelques jours chez ma tante Amélie et mon cousin Félix mais il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

-Dur ton paternel n'empêche ! Il y'a un truc qu'il aime faire au moins ?

Adrien ne répondit pas mais pensa « contrôler ma vie dans ses moindres détails ».

-Et Kagami ? Tu ne peux pas aller chez elle ? Premier Noël en amoureux ça te tente pas ?, lui sourit le métisse.

-Kagami rentre au Japon, lui annonça le blond. D'ailleurs elle y est déjà et ne sera de retour que pour le nouvel an. Et puis ils ne fêtent pas Noël dans sa famille alors ça aurait rien changer.

Nino put voir la tristesse sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Adrien était un garçon qui aimait être entouré de ceux qu'il aimait et malheureusement cette année personne n'était disponible. Alya également allait passé les fêtes de fin d'années ailleurs, chez ses grands-parents à la montagne. La seule qui restait sur Paris était Marinette vu que la boulangerie était très populaire à cette période de l'année. Nino allait suggérer à Adrien de proposer à Marinette de passer les fêtes avec lui mais il se ravisa se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit sa petite amie après sa fête d'anniversaire :

« Marinette et Adrien … ce n'est pas fini Nino. J'ai tous mes sens en ébullition. Mais cette fois-ci, laissons-les faire. Le naturel … c'est ce qui les mettra ensemble »

Nino était souvent sceptique face aux idées farfelues de la brune mais il la soutenait quoiqu'il arrive. En plus, on parlait de Marinette et Adrien là. S'il y'avait une chance que quelque chose se passe entre eux, lui et Alya avaient décidé de ne pas intervenir cette fois vu les échecs passés. Cependant, contrairement à Alya, il appréciait Kagami et voyait le bonheur que ressentait Adrien lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Même si au fond de lui il aurait adoré que son meilleur ami se mette avec la fille qui a toujours été folle de lui, il ne comptait pas maudire la japonaise pour sa relation avec lui. Kagami avait certes un caractère particulier mais cela plaisait à Adrien alors cela devait convenir à Nino également.

-D'ailleurs, le coupa dans sa pensée le mannequin. A quelle heure on se retrouve pour le Marché de Noël ?

-Les filles se sont donné rendez-vous à 18h. Il y'aura seulement Alya, Marinette et Luka. Le reste ne peut pas venir. Mais c'est trop cool que ton père ait dit oui.

-Ouais …

Le super-héros n'avait pas dit à son meilleur ami qu'en réalité il comptait désobéir à son père pour pouvoir aller au Marché de Noël avec ses amis. De toute façon, cela n'allait prendre qu'une heure ou deux donc son père ne se rendrait compte de rien. Du moins il l'espérait …

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours … et le début des vacances. Les étudiants sortirent en courant impatients de pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Alors que les deux garçons allaient sortir, ils croisèrent les filles vers l'une des salles de classes.

-Ca va être génial, Marinette. Tes designs sont magnifiques !, s'extasiait Rose en tenant la tablette d'Alya dans sa main.

-Merci, lui souriait l'intéressée. Je me suis inspirée des saisons pour cette collection. Mais j'avoue que sans vous je n'arriverais pas à tenir mon blog.

Apparemment, les amies avaient passé leur heure de libre à travailler sur le blog de la future styliste. Les garçons voulurent en savoir plus.

-Alors les filles c'est quoi ces cachotteries ?, déclara Nino en prenant Alya par les épaules. Vous auriez pu nous inviter.

-Désolée, affaires de fille, déclara sa petite amie en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Marinette avait d'autres modèles à nous montrer et on a décidé de les poster tout de suite sur son blog.

-Je peux voir ?, demanda Adrien en se tournant vers Marinette.

-Euh … oui si tu veux, lui répondit-elle timidement.

Adrien attrapa la tablette et fit dérouler les photos. Les filles avaient fait un shooting improvisé pour présenter les dernières créations de la brunette, d'où l'énorme sac de sport qu'avait trimballé Marinette toute l'après-midi. Il s'agissait essentiellement de bijoux et d'accessoires de mode tels que des broches. Adrien était impressionné par le talent de la jeune fille. Elle deviendrait une grande créatrice c'était sûr. Il continua de regarder les photos en détail. Toutes les filles y étaient passées : Alya portait une écharpe aux couleurs de l'automne qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux, Rose représentait le printemps avec des bijoux en forme de fleurs et une magnifique couronne de fleurs, Juleka elle était habillé aux couleurs de l'hiver et portait une magnifique broche en forme de flocon de neige et enfin Alix portait un serre-tête colorée et des lunettes de soleil qui rappelait sans aucun problème la mode d'été.

-Wow, c'est magnifique Marinette, conclut le jeune Agreste. Tu as fait ça toute seule ?

-Oui mais c'était rapide une fois que j'avais l'idée en tête.

Adrien la félicita encore une fois avant de voir la dernière photo, celle de la créatrice en personne. Marinette portait sur elle un accessoire de chaque saison. Elle était légèrement de profil mais son visage faisait face à la caméra. Elle avait essayé de prendre une posture très professionnelle, comme celle des mannequins dans les magazines mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle souriait légèrement mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Adrien c'était sa coiffure. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux … comme pour la fois où il fuyait son garde du corps avec elle et Kagami et qu'après un passage dans la piscine à boule du couple Bourgeois la boulangère avait perdu ses élastiques. Elle était … vraiment très belle, pensa-t-il. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'attachait les cheveux d'ailleurs. Il sourit, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx d'Alya.

-Marinette adore être derrière la caméra mais pas devant, commenta-t-elle. C'est tellement dommage vu le magnifique visage qu'elle a. Tu devrais lui donner des cours de pose Adrien. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs nous en donner à toutes.

-C'est une super idée, se réjouit le jeune mannequin. Si je peux vous aider, ça me ferait plaisir.

Le groupe d'amis se sépara par la suite et avait déjà hâte de se retrouver le lendemain.

Adrien attendit après le dîner pour s'éclipser. De cette façon, il n'aurait aucun mal à partir sans que quelqu'un ne remarque son absence. Il était déjà 19h quand il remonta dans sa chambre. Il reçut un message de Nino qui lui demandait où il était. Il lui répondit avant de se transformer. Il avait hâte de cette sortie … les moments avec ses amis étaient les meilleurs !

Pendant ce temps, Ladybug finissait sa patrouille avant de rejoindre la bande au marché de Noël. Elle n'avait pas proposé à Chat Noir de la rejoindre puisqu'elle pensait qu'Adrien avait certainement des choses à faire avant de les rejoindre à leur sortie. Marinette ignorait si elle avait accepté le fait que son Chaton était en réalité Adrien mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait que ce n'était pas si mal. Au début, elle avait eu le réflexe de le sur-protéger en évitant de l'appeler en patrouille ou en veillant à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'actes dangereux pendant le combat. Cependant, elle comprit vite que leur duo ne devait pas marcher comme ça : Ladybug devait trouver la solution tandis que Chat Noir devait détourner l'attention de l'ennemi. C'était leur méthode depuis le début et ça marchait du tonnerre alors hors de question de changer quoi que ce soit. Et puis Adrien était doué en Chat Noir, très doué même. Et il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Il parvenait même à anticiper ses actions maintenant, ce qui leur était très utile vu que ça leur évitait de se parler et de perdre du temps. Elle aimait discuter avec lui en Chat Noir. Il était … différent d'une certaine façon. Quelques fois elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait toujours connu tellement il se connaissait bien. Ils riaient ensemble et se disputaient quelque fois sans pour autant se faire la tête pendant des jours. D'ailleurs, elle se souvint de leur dernière discussion.

_**Flash-back**_

Le Papillon avait encore une fois akumatiser un enfant sans raison apparente, un petit garçon qui voulait quelques minutes de plus de manège. Le combat avait été rapide mais face aux caprices dangereux de l'akumatisé et en voyant le Lucky Charm, Chat Noir avait suggérer à Ladybug de faire appel aux illusions de Réna Rouge. La super-héroine s'était figée sur place et lui avait répondu que c'était inutile. A la fin du combat, son partenaire lui avait demandé de le rejoindre pour discuter une fois leurs kwamis nourris. Une fois sur place, les deux amis profitèrent du coucher de soleil.

-Ladybug, réponds-moi, as-tu ouvert la Miracle Box récemment ?, lui demanda le super-héros.

Marinette soupira et fit non de la tête.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai ouverte … c'était pour replacer le miraculous de Maî- de la tortue, avoua-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux ce que Chat Noir remarqua de suite. Il lui prit la main et la jeune héroïne eut un sursaut en se souvenant qu'en réalité c'était Adrien qui lui prenait la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Lady ? Je te trouve bizarre en ce moment. Comme la dernière fois pendant notre patrouille, on discutait bien et tu es devenue bizarre tout d'un coup. Ou la fois où je t'ai fait une blague et tu t'es mise à rire.

-Ben quoi ? Maintenant tu vas te plaindre que je trouve tes blagues drôles ?

-Non mais … ça ne te ressemble pas. Et tu ne m'appelles plus mon Chaton ou tu as cessé de me frapper quand je dis des bêtises.

Marinette se mordit la lèvre. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle savait sa véritable identité, il lui arrivait de voir non plus Chat Noir mais bien Adrien devant elle. Du coup, son comportement avait dû changer bien malgré elle. Elle se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle connaissait le garçon sous le masque ou parce que c'était Adrien. Si Chat Noir avait été un étranger aurait-elle été différente ? En attendant elle devait trouver une excuse à donner à son partenaire au sujet de son comportement.

-Tu es un ami Chat Noir. Je commence à m'habituer à ton humour. Et puis la semaine dernière … j'ai eu une dure semaine. Beaucoup de travail dans ma vie civil. Je devais être fatiguée…

-Ok, conclut-il en croisant les bras. J'accepte la première explication surtout vu mon humour exceptionnel. Par contre pour la suite tu devras trouver mieux.

_Mince, il me connait trop bien ! _

-Ok … c'est un peu dur en ce moment … sans Maître Fu. Son absence commence à me peser.

C'était une partie de la vérité. La boulangère aurait bien aimé avoir les conseils du vieil homme. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler du cas Chat Blanc notamment car elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet mais également car elle avait peur de sa réaction. On parlait de l'akumatisation de Chat Noir, son partenaire, celui que Maître Fu avait choisi pour qu'il se batte à ses côtés. Aurait-il retiré le Miraculous de Chat Noir pour éviter que ça ne se produise ? Marinette n'avait pas voulu connaître la réponse à cette question.

-C'est pour ça que tu as refusé d'écouter ton Lucky Charm aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu te demandes si Maître Fu approuverait ?

-Mon Lucky Charm ?

-Oui, on aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide de Réna Rouge sur ce cas-là et c'est ce que ton Lucky Charm te proposait je me trompe ?

\- C'est différent …

-Ladybug, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. Je te rappelle que Papillon est aidé par Mayura.

-Oui et moi je te rappelle que Papillon connaît l'identité de chacun des porteurs de Miraculous, s'énerva-t-elle. Evite de me traiter d'égoïste s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais égoïste, juste qu'il nous faudrait de l'aide de temps en temps.

Ladybug se leva et fit les cent pas en faisant tourner son Yo-yo. Elle inspira l'air frais de l'hiver qui lui passait sur le visage. Elle pouvait voir au loin la fumée s'échapper des cheminées alors que les parisiens devaient être déjà bien au chaud dans leur lit.

-On ne peut pas les mettre en danger Chat Noir. Même si ça nous complique le travail.

-Alors choisis de nouveaux porteurs !, lui suggéra le super-héros.

-Ce n'est pas si facile ! Regarde Chloé… comment je peux être sûr que je ne tomberai pas sur quelqu'un qui pourrait se retourner contre nous ?

Chat Noir se tut un moment pour réfléchir. Il devait certainement penser à Chloé et à sa trahison. Marinette se demandait si au fond de lui Adrien lui en voulait pour son alliance avec le Papillon…

-Je sais … mais je refuse que tu te mettes en danger comme aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolée … mais dis-toi qu'on est de nouveau comme au commencement. Toi et moi. Personne d'autre … en tout cas pas pour le moment !

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra immédiatement comme pour sceller un pacte. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans les yeux. Chat Noir brisa le silence en revenant sur sa question de départ.

-Je sais que Maître Fu te manque. Il me manque à moi aussi. Mais s'il t'a confié la Miracle Box c'est parce qu'il avait confiance en toi pour en faire bon usage.

-Je sais mais toute cette pression c'est étouffant ! Et puis je n'étais pas prête … j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-S'il y'a bien une chose que je sais c'est qu'on apprend plus rapidement sur le terrain. Tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année nous sert à nous améliorer par la suite.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sérieux ?

-Oh je l'ai toujours été c'est juste que tu étais aveuglée par mon charme fééélin.

Ladybug rit face à cette lourdeur chez son partenaire qu'elle chérissait tant. Quelques fois ils pouvaient parler des heures comme ça ou juste profiter dans le silence de la compagnie de l'autre. Ils oubliaient leurs responsabilités l'espace d'un instant. Cependant quelque chose la tracassait depuis un moment.

-Que penses-tu que Papillon veuille faire avec ce vœu?, lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

-Oh certainement un truc de super-vilain. Richesse. Pouvoir. « Dominer le monde blabla », dit-il avec une voix grave.

-Je pense que c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Sinon pourquoi prendre le risque de faire face à la conséquence de son vœu ?

-Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas qu'il y'a une conséquence.

-Maître Fu a certainement dû lui dire … et pourtant il continue à akumatiser des innocents.

Chat Noir jouait avec son bâton en fredonnant sa chanson, celle du « Chat sur un toit ». Marinette sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et une vision d'horreur lui apparut, celle de Chat Blanc et de son regard mélancolique.

-Tu penses que Papillon prépare un nouveau plan ?, lui demanda-t-elle pour oublier cette pensée.

-C'est certain. Il a eu la Miracle Box entre ses mains il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Et puis avec Mayura qui l'épaule je crains qu'il contre-attaque rapidement. Il a compris l'importance du travail d'équipe…

_Est-ce pour ça qu'il a akumatisé Chat Noir ? Parce qu'il cherchait un autre allié ?_

-Cela fait des mois et il envoie toujours des akumatisés lamdas … rien n'a changé…

-N'y pensons pas pour le moment … on sera prêts mais s'il te plait envisage de faire appel à d'autres partenaires. On sera plus forts à plusieurs et cette fois-ci on sera plus prudents. Plus de secrets entre nous, ok ?

-Ok…

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Plus les jours passaient et plus la jeune fille s'interrogeait sur les événements qui avaient mené à l'akumatisation de Chat Noir. Bunnyx avait dit qu'Adrien avait emmagasiné assez d'énergie négative pour se faire akumatiser. Or, Adrien était la personne la plus positive qu'elle connaissait. Toujours à sourire, à s'inquiéter pour ses amis, très bon élève en classe. Comment avait-il pu se laisser submerger par ses émotions ? Elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Chat Blanc :

_« Tu m'as brisé le cœur »,_

_« Tout était si merveilleux jusqu'à ce que le Papillon découvre tout »,_

_« La vérité c'est que tu n'es plus amoureuse »,_

_« C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady »_

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si elle avait accepté de se mettre en couple avec lui et qu'ils avaient dû mettre un terme à leur relation parce que le Papillon avait tout appris. Et si la rupture avait brisé Adrien au point qu'il se fasse akumatiser. _« C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady »… « Notre amour … » … _Adrien était tombé amoureux d'elle, de Marinette. Le Papillon l'a appris et a utilisé leur amour contre eux. Chat Noir avait été akumatisé … par sa faute. Car elle aurait dû taire ses sentiments amoureux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à cette pensée. _Mon amour pour lui … causera notre perte … _Non, cela ne devait pas se produire. Adrien resterait un ami et rien d'autre. Elle pensait qu'abandonner ses sentiments pour que lui et Kagami puissent être ensemble avait été une bonne idée. Maintenant elle était sûre : le destin ne voulait pas qu'elle et Adrien soient ensemble. Elle devait l'accepter…

Marinette arriva essoufflée à l'entrée du marché de Noël.

\- Enfin ! On commençait à s'impatienter !, la gronda Alya.

\- Désolée désolée désolée. Je vous paierais des gaufres.

\- Ca tombe bien, je meurs de faim !, plaisanta Luka en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le salua en lui souriant. Les amis avancèrent dans la foule et sur le chemin ils entamèrent un débat sur la nécessité des cadeaux à Noël.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, mec, objecta Nino. Les cadeaux c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux à Noël.

-Je suis d'accord avec Luka, rajouta Alya. Des fois juste un bon repas au coin du feu peut nous faire passer une bonne soirée.

-Parle pour toi, ta mère est grand chef étoilé. Moi mes parents quand ils cuisinent ils mettent juste un plat déjà préparé au four. Et attention c'est souvent des pizzas.

-Ma mère non plus ne cuisine pas beaucoup, dit le guitariste. Alors Jul et moi on aime bien inventer des recettes.

-Et toi Marinette qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda la meilleure amie de la concernée.

-Hein … je sais pas trop …

Marinette n'écoutait pas beaucoup. Elle était concentrée sur Adrien qui semblait avoir une discussion très sérieuse par SMS. Il avait déjà froncé les sourcils trois fois en cinq minutes.

-Je dirais que cela dépend de ce que signifie Noël pour chacun. Chez nous, on privilégie les moments en famille plus que les cadeaux, commenta la jeune fille. Mais Noël c'est aussi l'occasion d'économiser toute l'année pour faire plaisir. On travaille dur toute l'année pour pouvoir s'offrir des choses qu'on ne penserait pas à offrir à d'autres occasions.

-Et c'était la minute « leçon de vie de Marinette », plaisanta Alya.

Tout le monde applaudit et Marinette s'inclina en les remerciant du revers de la main comme les miss à la fin de leur défilé. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour récupérer des chocolats chauds, Marinette s'approcha d'Adrien qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment.

-Tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui oui tout va bien, mentit le mannequin en souriant.

-Tu es sûr ?

Adrien réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas importuner son amie.

-C'était Kagami … comme tu me l'as suggéré je lui ai dit que cela m'avait dérangé qu'elle ne me dise pas que nos parents s'étaient mis d'accord sur quand et comment officialiser notre relation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Justement … elle trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire et elle a même insinué que si j'étais aussi remonté c'était parce que j'avais honte d'elle.

-Pourquoi elle pense ça ?

-Je sais pas … je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal même si …

-Adrien, Marinette, vous voulez boire quoi ?, les interrompit le DJ. C'est moi qui régales.

-Je croyais que tu gardais ton argent de poche pour acheter des glaces sur la plage, le taquina son meilleur ami. Laisse je m'en charge. Tu veux quelque chose, Marinette ?

-Oui un chocolat chaud s'il te plait. Avec …

-Chantilly et coulis de fruits rouges comme le fait ta mère. Je m'en souviens, la coupa Adrien.

-Oui c'est ça merci …

Le mannequin rejoignit son ami au comptoir pour prendre les commandes. Luka se rapprocha de Marinette et lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune fille acquiesça et changea de sujet. Luka et sa famille allaient partir dans deux jours pour leurs vacances et la jeune fille était impatiente de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Le guitariste lui raconta que sa mère avait loué un mini-bus pour le trajet et qu'ils passeraient prendre d'autres membres de leur famille en route. Pour le voyage, le musicien avait prévu de jouer de la guitare pour « ambiancer ce beau monde ». Marinette riait aux éclats. Elle lui lista ensuite le menu à rallonges qu'avait prévu sa mère pour Noël en précisant que comme chaque année ils allaient être en retard et qu'au final il mangerait un gratin de pâtes devant la télé. Les deux amis parlèrent ensuite des cadeaux qu'ils avaient prévu d'offrir à leur famille jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien et Nino reviennent avec les boissons. Le mannequin avait observé la scène entre Luka et Marinette depuis le comptoir. Il avait souri face à leur complicité mais eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

La bande profita de leur boisson tranquillement sur des bancs puis ils s'avancèrent vers les attractions. Alya voulut tester le tir à la carabine et entraîna Marinette avec elle. Nino lui emmena les garçons vers le stand des pinces.

\- Vous restez pas avec nous ?, s'était interrogé Alya.

\- On veut pas vous déconcentrer et il y'a moins de monde là-bas.

Sans un mot de plus, ils laissèrent les filles seules.

-Alya je suis vraiment nulle à ce jeu.

-Baliverne, vu comment tu tires aux jeux vidéos, tu ne peux qu'être bonne à la carabine.

Après deux essais, Marinette devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait pas si mal. Alya elle hurlait sur l'animateur en l'accusant de tricher. Une fois leur lot gagné – Alya ayant eu raison de la patience du jeune homme qui tenait le stand – elles se dirigèrent vers une autre attraction. Pendant ce temps, les garçons avaient fait la queue pour récupérer des jetons. Il y'avait énormément de monde et l'attente fut longue.

-Bon les gars faut que vous m'aidiez !, leur avoua Nino. Vous voyez cette peluche, il me la faut pour Alya. Y'a eu un soucis avec son cadeau de Noël il arrivera pas avant que je parte. Donc j'ai que ce soir pour trouver autre chose.

-On vient pas d'avoir une discussion sur le fait que les cadeaux n'étaient pas importants et que les moments passés ensemble comptaient d'avantage ?

-Mec, c'est ta copine qui a dit ça, pas la mienne. Parce que crois-moi si j'ai pas de cadeau pour Alya, elle va me défoncer !

-Je confirme, le soutint Adrien. Alya peut être très …autoritaire …

-J'aurais pas choisi ce mot mais vous voyez quoi ! Allez les gars c'est pour ma copine…

Luka et Adrien se regardèrent et acceptèrent de venir en aide au DJ. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis ?

**Voilà! La deuxième partie arrive bientôt! Promis! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Le Marché de Noël (2)

**Hello hello les Miraculers! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre sur le marché de Noël. Pfiou! Je pensais pas y arriver mais bon j'espère que vous ne serez pas perdu ;) **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Anne O'Delly: Merci pour ta fidélité! :) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera **

**Justin: Holala tes reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur! J'avais l'impression d'avoir une vraie discussion avec toi! Désolée d'avoir tardée mais avec le retour de Miraculous prochainement je suis motivée pour écrire! J'espère que l'action de ce chapitre te plaira et celui du chapitre suivant aussi.**

**lefevrejoy: Merci de me lire! Holala non mais Chat Blanc je crois qu'on a TOUS du mal à survivre à cet épisode. Il a été tellement bouleversant et je me dis que vu la complexité qu'ils ont mis dans le scénario, ça va certainement avoir des conséquences sur nos héros. J'ai tellement peur pour notre pauvre Marinette dans la saison 4. Elle a pas mal souffert dans la saison 3 déjà ...**

**Sinon à part ça! LE SPECIAL NEW YORK demain sur Disney Channel à 9h20 j'ai trop hâte! J'ai hâte de voir le FAMDOM renaître de ses cendres ... ces derniers mois ont été looooogs! **

**Ma stratégie pour éviter les spoilers sur Instagram: je me focalise sur mon la suite de mon histoire tout en rêvant à ce que pourra apporter ce voyage à New York pour nos deux héros!**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

**Chapitre 7 : Le marché de Noël (2/2)**

Nino tentait pour la cinquième fois d'attraper la peluche mais en vain. A chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir, elle retombait au dernier moment.

\- Bon sang, j'y arriverai jamais ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi essayer, proposa Luka.

Le guitariste essaya trois fois et crut réussir à la deuxième mais la peluche retomba au dernier moment. Adrien voulut essayer mais ils n'avaient plus de monnaie. Nino partit en chercher et laissa les deux garçons seuls. Adrien fixa la peluche comme pour la menacer tandis que Luka le regardait. La discussion qu'avait eue Marinette avec Adrien le tracassait toujours et il se demandait s'il devait aborder le sujet. Adrien le devança.

-Tu veux essayer ? Pour offrir quelque chose à Marinette ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop laquelle choisir.

-Je dirais … celle-là avec le nœud. Ca irait bien avec la parure de son lit.

-Comment tu sais pour sa parure de lit ?

-On s'est appelé l'autre soir et je l'ai vu.

Luka fronça les sourcils. Il arrivait qu'il appelle Marinette le soir mais jamais lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans son lit.

-Ah … tu l'as appelé ?

-En fait, c'est elle qui m'a appelé au début pour me parler du projet d'Histoire. Au final on a parlé d'autre chose…

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

Adrien hésitait vu la tête de Luka. Le guitariste s'était crispé tout à coup et Adrien ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas empirer la situation. Il lui dit juste que c'était au sujet de son père et que la jeune fille l'avait bien réconforté.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir une copine comme Marinette!, ajouta le super-héros. C'est une chouette fille, toujours prête à aider les autres.

-On ne sort pas ensemble …, dit Luka.

Adrien le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Nino interrompit le flot de sa pensée en ramenant une montagne de pièces. Sans plus attendre, il proposa à Adrien d'essayer. Le mannequin s'exécuta et comme il n'était pas concentré il perdit rapidement. Nino prit sa place en grognant qu'il allait être ruiné pour une peluche. Adrien se tourna vers Luka pour continuer leur conversation.

-Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble depuis le temps.

-Non … elle en aime un autre et a du mal à l'oublier.

Adrien ne dit plus un mot et réfléchit. Il croyait sincèrement que ses deux amis sortaient ensemble et d'apprendre que c'était faux le choquait. Pour lui, Luka et Marinette étaient si fusionnels que c'était idiot de penser qu'ils étaient juste amis. Mais alors qui était cet autre garçon ?

-J'ai réussi !, hurla Nino en serrant contre lui la peluche qui venait de tomber.

Adrien et Nino le félicitèrent et ils rejoignirent les filles … au train fantôme de Noël. Marinette était en train de supplier Alya de ne pas y aller mais la journaliste semblait déterminer à faire cette attraction.

-Alya, je ne veux pas, j'ai trop peur !

-Mais non, il ne faut pas ! Et regarde nos chevaliers servants sont arrivés.

Nino vint la prendre dans ses bras et lui donna la peluche. Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Adrien et Luka se regardèrent et sourirent face au soulagement qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage du métis.

-Bon on peut monter à 4 dans les voitures et on est 5 je vous propose qu'on fasse 2 voitures, déclara Alya toute excitée.

-Ou … vous y allez et moi je vous attends là !, proposa Marinette.

-Non, toi tu vas avec Adrien et Luka et moi je vais avec Nino.

Elle allait répliquer mais Alya avait déjà pris les places et entraîna de suite Nino dans la voiture. Marinette était pétrifiée elle avait horreur de ce genre d'attraction. Elle avait horreur de tout ce qui faisait peur d'ailleurs. Luka lui attrapa la main pour la rassurer.

-Ca va aller Marinette ! On est avec toi. Tu n'auras juste qu'à lever les pieds.

-Pourquoi lever les pieds ?

Luka ne répondit pas et les trois amis s'installèrent dans la voiture, Marinette entre les deux garçons. Elle tremblait encore et Adrien lui attrapa l'autre main.

-Tu sais c'est ma première fois aussi, lui avoua-t-il. Et je suis content de le faire avec vous.

Après avoir entendu les aveux de son ami, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se détendit. Elle souffla pour évacuer la pression et la voiture démarra. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur et la musique était angoissante. Au loin on pouvait entendre les autres participants hurler, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le cas de Marinette. La voiture se stoppa et un fantôme déguisé en Père Noël leur passa au-dessus de la tête. La jeune fille hurla et se cacha le visage.

-Marinette, si tu fermes les yeux ça va empirer les choses, la prévint Luka inquiet pour elle.

-Je peux pas les ouvrir … j'ai trop peur.

Une main lui agrippa les pieds et après avoir hurlé à pleins poumons elle les remonta … sur Luka. Adrien quant à lui était plus concentré sur l'état de panique de son amie que sur l'attraction. La voiture continua à avancer et passa dans un tunnel rempli de monstres: des lutins-zombies, des rennes mécaniques détraqués. Marinette tremblait de plus en plus et Luka ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Il lui tenait toujours la main tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ne rien voir. Soudain la voiture se stoppa mais plus rien ne se passait. Les trois amis étaient toujours dans le noir et se demandait ce qui se passait. Ils entendirent les gens protester devant et comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dehors on pouvait entendre des bruits de fracas et des hurlements.

-Marinette ? Adrien ? Luka ? Vous êtes là ?, hurla Alya tout devant.

-Oui on est à deux voitures de vous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On ne sait pas… mais on ne peut pas sortir y'a de l'eau tout autour.

Luka sortit son portable et alluma sa lampe torche. Marinette était entièrement sur ses genoux pétrifiée par la peur. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa position, elle bougea immédiatement et s'excusa auprès de son ami. Luka quant à lui essaya de ne pas faire attention à eux et chercha un moyen de sortir.

-Venez on peut traverser par là.

-On devrait peut-être attendre qu'on nous dise ce qui se passe, conseilla la super-héroïne. C'est peut être juste une panne.

Et comme-ci quelqu'un l'avait entendu, une alarme retentit.

« Mesdames et messieurs, ALERTE AKUMA ! Nous vous prions de rester assis en attendant que Ladybug et Chat Noir règlent le problème »

A cet instant Adrien et Marinette pensèrent à la même chose : _comment allaient-ils pouvoir sortir ?_

Adrien regardait autour de lui. La grotte était sombre et les seuls points de lumières venaient des téléphones portables des personnes bloquées comme lui dans ce manège. Cependant s'il se sauvait cela allait trop attirer l'attention sur lui et ses amis se demanderaient certainement où il aurait pu disparaître. La situation semblait grave à l'extérieur vu les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre. Soudain, il eut une idée qu'il voulut tester sans plus tarder.

-Les amis, dit-il en se tournant vers Marinette et Luka. On devrait essayer de rejoindre Alya et Nino. Ils ne sont pas loin.

-Je suis d'accord, l'épaula Marinette. Allons-y.

Luka et Adrien aidèrent Marinette à sortir de la voiture et les trois adolescents marchèrent jusqu'à celle de leurs amis. Alya et Nino écoutaient les nouvelles sur leur téléphone entourés par d'autres curieux.

« Ici Nadja Chamak, vous voulez de l'info j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Une attaque Akuma a lieu actuellement au Marché de Noël des Champs-Elysées. Les équipes d'intervention sont encore en train d'évacuer les visiteurs mais la panique qui s'est installée leur rend la tâche difficile. De plus, certaines attractions ont empêché leurs visiteurs de sortir tout ça dans le but de les protéger de l'attaque. Nos deux superhéros ne sont pas encore sur place mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Nous vous conseillons de rester calme et d'attendre que la situation soit réglée. Un numéro d'urgence … »

La présentatrice continuait de donner des informations à l'écran. Alors qu'il s'était placé derrière Alya, Adrien pouvait voir à l'écran à quoi ressemblait leur adversaire. Un ours en peluche géant semait la terreur dans Paris. Il écrasait tout sur son passage et semblait chercher quelque chose en particulier au milieu de la foule. Marinette alluma également son téléphone pour s'informer.

-Apparemment, l'akumatisé se fait appeler SnowHeart et glace tout sur son passage, déclara-t-elle.

-L'ours géant s'appelle SnowHeart?, s'étonna Nino. Drôle de nom pour un ours.

-C'est certainement parce que l'ours n'est pas l'akumatisé, répondit Adrien qui s'était rapproché de Marinette pour lire avec elle ce que disait l'article. Ils disent qu'une voix a retenti l'espace d'un instant et puis plus ien. Je pense plutôt que l'ours est …

-Un sentimonstre !, le coupa Marinette. Comme pour Réflekta, Poupéflekta lui servait à attaquer. L'akumatisé est certainement ailleurs.

-Oui l'ours doit lui servir de diversion. Raa ce que j'aimerais être sur place pour tout filmer, ragea Alya.

Tout autour d'eux les gens s'impatientaient et commençaient à s'affoler. Ladybug et Chat Noir étant actuellement indisponibles la situation semblait empirer à chaque minute qui passait. Marinette essayait de trouver une solution pour non seulement sortir en douce mais également faire sortir Adrien pour qu'il puisse se transformer également. Par ailleurs, elle devait le faire sortir sans qu'il ne découvre qu'elle savait qu'il était Chat Noir et sans que leurs amis ne se rendent compte de leur absence… Très compliqué à faire ! Le même combat se déroulait dans la tête d'Adrien.

Tout à coup il y'eut un long silence … on n'entendait plus aucun fracas à l'extérieur. Tout le monde se tut, attendant la suite des évènements. La terre se mit à trembler et les murs aussi. Il y'eut un ébouli et tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortie en panique. Luka attrapa la main de Marinette et la pria de ne pas le lâcher. Une fois sortie, la jeune fille put contempler le désastre crée par l'akumatisé : plusieurs attractions étaient en feu et la foule se déplaçait telle une colonie de fourmis fuyant un prédateur. Perché sur la Grande Roue, l'ours géant portait sur sa poirtine un cœur en diamant avec lequel il lançait des projectiles en forme de cœur enneigé sur les policiers impuissants. _Il faut faire quelque chose et vite, _paniqua la super-héroïne. Comme si sa pensée avait été entendue, une ombre vint s'interposer entre un projectile et sa cible.

-Eh bien mon Nounours ! Qui t'a piqué ton miel ?, plaisanta Chat Noir.

Marinette fut soulagée de le voir arriver. _Il a utilisé le mouvement de panique pour s'enfuir ! Adrien il faut que tu arrêtes de piquer mes idées ! _Cependant trêve de plaisanterie car la situation pouvait s'envenimer rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne rapidement. Elle profita de l'excitation de la population face à l'arrivée du héros masqué pour retirer délicatement sa main de celle de Luka. _Bon si ça a marché pour lui ça devrait marcher pour moi aussi… _Elle chercha rapidement du regard un endroit discret pour se transformer.

-Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, l'interpella le guitariste.

-Je ... j'ai cru voir Adrien là-bas et je vais le rejoindre, mentit-elle. _De toute façon, c'est un peu ce que je vais faire …_

-Attends je reste avec toi, ça peut être dangereux !

-NON !, hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sursauta au ton de la voix de son amie. Marinette se reprit rapidement.

-Je veux dire … il faut aussi retrouver les autres … ce qu'on peut faire c'est que toi tu vas chercher les autres et moi je vais chercher Adrien. Je t'appellerai pour savoir où vous êtes. _Ca tient la route ? Oui ça tient la route …_

-Ou je peux venir avec toi et on appelle Alya ou Nino pour savoir où ils sont ?

_Raa, Luka tu ne me facilites pas la tâche… _La jeune fille n'avait plus d'excuses et son ami semblait déterminer à la suivre.

-Luka ! On est là !

Alya et Nino accouraient dans leur direction. Luka se retourna pour leur faire signe et Marinette en profita pour s'éclipser. _Je suis désolée Luka mais je n'ai plus le choix._

Elle devait faire vite. Chat Noir commençait à être légèrement débordé… même si ça ne l'empêchait pas comme à son habitude de faire le clown. Elle repéra les ruines de ce qui devait être un stand de crêpes et se cacha derrière pour se transformer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ladybug entra dans la place !

-Eh bien Chaton, il est pas un peu gros ton ours de Noël cette année?, se moqua la superhéroine en rejoignant son partenaire.

-Rien n'est trop grand pour toi, ma Lady !

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle avait du mal à s'en empêcher depuis qu'elle savait que sous le masque se cachait son camarade de classe.

-Bon il est où notre akumatisé ? C'est certainement pas ce gros Nounours…

-Tu vas rire… mais tu vois le cœur géant ?

-Non … ne me dis pas qu'il est à l'intérieur…

Chat Noir acquiesça, l'air sûr de lui.

-Ok alors impossible de s'en approcher sans se recevoir une bourrasque de neige. Et l'objet akumatisé ?

-J'ai beau regardé mais comme il est caché …

Ladybug soupira. Quand Papillon et Mayura travaillaient ensemble les akumatisations étaient plus compliquées à comprendre … _Comprendre ? Mais oui…_Elle fit signe à Chat Noir de la suivre. Les super-héros se dirigèrent vers l'Agent Roger qui comme d'habitude faisait des annonces avec son haut-parleur entouré d'une foule de journalistes. La jeune fille demanda si elle pouvait le lui emprunter un instant.

-SnowHeart, cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'interpellé. Nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir. Le Papillon et Mayura te manipulent. Laisse-nous t'aider ! Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

L'Ours sauta pour atterrir juste en face de la Coccinelle. Marinette garda son sang-froid et attendit la réponse de son adversaire. Il s'immobilisa un instant et elle sut qu'il était en discussion avec Papillon.

-Ladybug qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?, lui demanda son partenaire derrière elle.

-Il faut trouver la raison de son akumatisation… c'est le seul moyen de découvrir l'objet akumatisé.

-Et comment tu veux faire ça en l'amenant ici ?

-Je t'avouerais que j'en sais rien encore mais c'est un début. Au moins il se concentre sur nous maintenant.

Le super-héros la fixa. Elle avait encore une fois ce regard de « grande héroïne prête à se sacrifier à tout moment » qu'il affectionnait depuis toujours mais qui depuis quelques temps lui faisait peur. Encore une fois, elle pensait pouvoir y arriver seule, ou du moins avec lui à ses côtés. Cependant la situation était critique … il n'avait aucun indice sur l'identité de l'akumatisé, ni sur les raisons de son akumatisation. Après tout, quelle idée de se laisser akumatiser lors du Marché de Noël alors qu'on y vient pour s'amuser avec ses amis ou sa famille…

A ce moment-là, Chat Noir eut une idée et se tourna vers la plus proche caméra et fit une annonce.

-Chers Parisiens, la situation est grave et nous avons besoin de votre aide. Que ceux qui pensent connaître cette personne et qui étaient avec lui ce soir se signalent à la police. La moindre information nous sera …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Senti-Ours relança une attaque, interceptée de justesse par Ladybug. Ladybug se saisit de son Yoyo et tenta de capturer leur attaquant mais elle fut propulsée au loin en poussant un de ses cris dont elle seule avait le secret. Chat Noir, lui, opta pour l'attaque frontale. Il donnait des coups de bâton sur l'Ours géant mais en vain car son opposant fait de tissus et de mousse ne ressentait rien du tout. Alors qu'il allait se faire écraser, il fut tiré par le pied par sa coéquipière. Il atterrit tout « en grâce et en souplesse » à ses côtés. Il fut soulagé au début d'être toujours vivant mais il ravala vite son sourire quand Ladybug le foudroya du regard et le plaqua contre le mur, évitant ainsi une autre attaque de leur ennemi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as lancé cet appel ?, lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux verts.

-Parce qu'on a aucune piste sur comment vaincre cet akumatisé et que vu que tu ne veux pas demander d'aide j'ai voulu …

-Mettre en danger des civils ?

-Non … t'empêcher de faire une bêtise en n'essayant que TA méthode !

Chat Noir croisa les bras sur son torse l'air déterminé. Ladybug allait répondre quand le bâtiment sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler. Ils sautèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre et allèrent se réfugier dans un angle mort.

Papillon se tenait bien droit dans son repaire et suivait la scène depuis les yeux de son akumatisé avec à ses côtés Mayura. Les deux super-vilains avaient attendu une occasion comme celle-là depuis longtemps. Une énergie négative puissante ne pouvait créer qu'un akumatisé puissant. Depuis quelques temps, Papillon concoctait un plan plus élaboré que les précédents. Ils avaient été si proches de réussir la dernière fois. Ils avaient été si près d'avoir le Gardien, si près de mettre la main sur les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir et au dernier moment le vieil homme avait décidé de passer ses pouvoirs à sa pire ennemie. Ladybug était maintenant la Gardienne de la Miracle Box. Cependant grâce à Nathalie ils avaient pu au moins récupérer la traduction du Grimoire, du moins une partie. Ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines à étudier son contenu. Le supervillain avait notamment appris comment avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs mais également comment réparer le Miraculous du Paon. Ce dernier était comme neuf et ne dégradait plus la santé de celui qui l'utilisait. Cependant, Gabriel avait hésité à laisser Nathalie utiliser son Miraculous surtout après son état de la dernière fois. Elle avait quand même mis plusieurs jours à se remettre. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait insisté pour ne plus l'impliquer, cette dernière s'était opposée à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle lui avait expliqué que maintenant qu'ils approchaient du but elle ne comptait pas le laisser tomber. Après tout Gabriel devait bien avouer que son aide lui était précieuse et que grâce à elle il se sentait plus fort. Bientôt il pourrait tenir les Miraculours de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Bientôt il pourrait invoquer le pouvoir absolu. Bientôt il pourrait ramener sa chère Emilie.

-SnowHeart, Ladybug va essayer de te faire sortir de ta cachette. Rappelle-toi que ton Sentimonstre te protège.

-Bien entendu Papillon ! Rien ni personne ne fera sortir!

-Etes-vous sûr qu'elle fera appel à la Miracle Box ?, lui demanda Mayura une fois la communication coupée.

-Elle y sera obligée cette fois. Elle ne pourra vaincre sa défense sans ça. Elle n'a aucun indice sur comment vaincre son ennemi alors elle ne peut pas invoquer son Lucky Charm.

-Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'alliés les fois précédentes pourtant.

-De justesse ! Car elle est maligne. Mais cette fois-ci elle aura certainement besoin d'un pouvoir supplémentaire… avez-vous fait surveiller les porteurs de Miraculous comme je vous l'avais dit ?

-Oui … d'ailleurs les principaux devraient être sur place. Il ne manque que Chloé Bourgeois.

-Bien. De toute façon, je doute que Ladybug fasse appel à elle encore une fois. Elle va certainement chercher une autre Queen Bee…

Après la trahison de Mademoiselle Bourgeois, le Papillon avait laissé la jeune fille tranquille… du moins pour un temps. Elle semblait contrariée depuis sa défaite et même Adrien ne lui adressait plus la parole d'après ce que lui avait dit sa secrétaire. Elle avait été une alliée remarquable, la pièce maitresse de son plan qu'il avait façonné. Sa jalousie était la meilleure des armes. Elle reviendrait vers lui, il en était sûr.

-Que comptez-vous faire une fois qu'elle aura fait appel à un allié ?

-Mayura, douterais-tu de mon plan ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, Papillon. Je me demande juste pourquoi continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris alors que nous pourrions les attaquer de front comme la dernière fois.

Papillon se tourna vers une table où était posée méticuleusement la tablette de Maître Fu. Cette même tablette qui contenait les secrets de tous les Miraculous. Cette tablette qui lui permettrait de gagner. Il l'alluma et fit défiler les pages de grimoire.

\- « La défaite est un pont vers la victoire »… c'est en analysant ce qui nous a fait échouer les premières fois que nous trouverons comment atteindre notre but.

Sa partenaire le rejoint tout en se demandant où voulait en venir le porteur du Miraculous du Papillon. Il est vrai qu'à chaque défaite ils s'approchaient de plus en plusde la victoire. Lors du combat du Jour des Héros, ils avaient perdus car Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient contré leur ultime attaque de justesse. La deuxième fois ils avaient tout prévu. Ladybug les avait mené au Gardien de la Miracle Box, ce qui leur avait permis de le capturer. Puis au lieu de s'en servir directement, ils avaient laissé Chloé Bourgeois retourner les alliés de Ladybug et Chat Noir contre eux. Et pourtant bien qu'ils soient deux contre cent super-vilains ou deux contre quelques un de leurs superhéros devenus méchants, les deux méchants avaient perdu à la fin. Et pourtant la dernière fois, Ladybug était à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous la pression. Après tout, c'était à cause d'elle que le Gardien avait été capturé, à cause d'elle que ses alliés avaient été sous le contrôle de Miracle Queen … elle avait commis des erreurs et cela aurait pu lui coûté … et pourtant c'était le Papillon et Mayura qui avaient perdu … pourquoi ? Quel était l'avantage de Ladybug à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'à la fin ils échouaient ? Quel était l'atout de leur ennemi ?

Mayura réfléchit tout en fixant le doigt du Papillon sur la tablette. Les photos des superhéros défilaient un à un quand … elle stoppa son doigt en voyant enfin la réponse à ses questions.

Les deux supervillains se regardèrent avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, les super-héros de Paris avaient de la chance car leur adversaire se déplaçait plus lentement qu'eux. Ladybug faisait des saltos arrière pour éviter les attaques de leur ennemi. De son côté Chat Noir attaquait le Sentimonstre par tous les côtés afin de trouver une faille. Après plusieurs coups sans succès, il se repositionna près de sa coéquipière et faisait barrière aux boules de neige en faisant tourner son bâton.

-Je n'allais pas faire une bêtise Chat Noir !, reprit la super-héroine en évitant de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu as toujours tout voulu régler toute seule car tu es BRILLANTE je le sais. Sans toi je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps mais … laisse-moi t'aider encore plus.

Ladybug lança son Yoyo sur les pattes de l'Ours et le fit trébucher. Ils en profitèrent pour aller se cacher en attendant que leur ennemi se relève. La Coccinelle analysait la situation à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'Ours se déplaçait naturellement à l'inverse de Poupéflekta qui était un robot dirigé par Reflekta de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il se préparait à attaquer son cœur sur la poitrine , qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un gros diamant, changeait de couleur avant de lancer des boules de neiges mais la rapidité des attaques les empêchait de frapper là. Aucun autre indice. Ladybug se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son stress. La voyant faire, Chat Noir lui prit les mains et à cet instant la jeune fille eut l'impression de redevenir Marinette et qu'en face d'elle se tenait Adrien.

-Ne gère pas tout toute seule Buginette ! Je suis là !

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé « Buginette »…

Ils se regardaient tendrement et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Ils entendaient à peine les pas du Senti-Ours qui se rapprochait d'eux lentement.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'es plus la petite coccinelle que j'ai connu en ce moment.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient progressivement et leurs lèvres étaient comme attirées.

_« C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état»_

Ladybug recula et reprit ses esprits. _Non Marinette!, _se répétait-elle dans sa tête_. _Quand à Chat Noir il se grattait l'arrière de la tête et il devait certainement être rouge sous son masque. _Pfff Adrien … tu as une petite amie ne l'oublie pas et Ladybug ne t'aimera jamais…, _pensa-t-il. Il se sentait misérable d'avoir envie d'embrasser sa partenaire en plein milieu d'un combat. Mais elle semblait si stressée et perdue qu'il voulait lui montrer que quoiqu'il arrive elle pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

-Ladybug je …, commençai le porteur du Miraculous du Chat quand le Bug-phone sonna comme pour briser le malaise qui s'était installés entre les 2 super-héros. C'était l'Agent Roger.

-Ladybug j'ai ici quelqu'un qui demande à vous parler. Une jeune fille qui prétend connaître l'akumatisé et …

-Donnez-moi le téléphone vous ! Ladybug je m'appelle Colline et je crois que mon petit-ami est celui qui a été akumatisé et c'est sûrement de ma faute.

-Calmez-vous ! Dites-m'en plus !

-On avait rendez-vous au Marché et quand on s'est vus il comptait m'offrir un Ours en Peluche qu'il avait gagné. C'est cet ours qui vous attaque en ce moment je le reconnais.

Chat Noir prit le téléphone.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il a été akumatisé ? Ça nous aiderait à trouver l'objet contenant l'akuma.

Il y'eut un blanc au bout du fil. Ladybug se retourna et vit l'Ours s'approcher d'eux. _Mince il nous a repérés et il n'y a plus d'endroit où se cacher…_

-Ecoutez Colline, nous avons besoin de votre aide !, dit la Coccinelle en se tournant vers son partenaire qui sourit devant ses paroles.

-Ok … je … il m'a offert l'ours pour me demander en mariage… et j'ai refusé … d'ailleurs je voulais rompre c'est pour ça que je lui avais donné rendez-vous ici… j'ai dû lui briser le cœur je m'en veux tellement Ladybug … aidez-le je vous en supplie. Si l'akuma n'est pas dans l'ours alors elle doit être dans …

La communication s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'une explosion propulsa les deux super-héros dans le décor. Ladybug se releva et chercha son Yoyo qu'elle avait perdu à cause de l'impact. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle avait très mal à la tête à cause du BOUM de l'explosion. Elle vit Chat Noir à l'opposé. Il était aussi étourdi qu'elle et pire le Sentimonstre s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

-Chat Noir ATTENTION !, hurla-t-elle lorsque l'Ours leva la patte pour écraser son partenaire.

_A SUIVRE..._

**Oui je sais j'avais dit seulement 2 parties mais ... je vous avoue que je ne suis pas trop doué pour écrire les scènes d'action mais je voulais vous donner quelque chose quand même. D'ailleurs j'ai un énorme respect pour Thomas Astruc et son équipe pour nous donner de l'action qui tient plus ou moins la route à CHAQUE épisode! Franchement c'est super dur à faire ...**

**D'ou le suspens de ce chapitre comme ça j'ai plus de temps de peaufiner la fin de cette akumatisation.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même! Et j'ai quasi terminé le chapitre suivant ! ^^**

**A bientôt! **


	8. Chapter 8: La nouvelle Gardienne

**Bonjour les Miraculers!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien! Comme promis voilà la fin du combat du Marché de Noël! **

**Alors ce spécial New York pour ceux qui l'ont vu? J'ai beaucoup aimé , les nouveaux superhéros étaient géniaux ! Coup de coeur pour Uncanny, la nouvelle arrivante du fanclub Adrienette hihi **

**Je suis assez contente car l'histoire du spécial m'a rassurée vis à vis de mes théories :) En plus ils ont mis des petits trucs qui étaient prévus dans mon histoire. **

**On a vraiment été gâté ;) La saison 4 s'annonce difficile pour notre petite Marinette ... et pour nous aussi ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Sarah70801: ****Oh merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué! Je vais relire tout ça et faire des modif si nécessaire! Merci de me lire! J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent!**

Chapitre 8 : La nouvelle Gardienne

-CHAT NOIR ! ATTENTION !

Elle avait hurlé comme c'était elle était celle qui s'apprêtait à recevoir les coups. _Je dois faire quelque chose ou Chat Noir va … Adrien … Je n'y arriverai jamais …_Elle se souvint soudainement des paroles de Maître Fu : « Tu dois croire en toi Ladybug !». Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa force intérieure. _Crois en toi Marinette ! Tu es la seule et unique Ladybug ! Tu es … la gardienne des Miraculous ! _Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tenait dans ses mains la nouvelle Miracle Box. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle l'ouvrit. Une lueur s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit renaître.

Chat Noir essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager des débris quand il sentit la présence du Senti-Ours. Il attrapa de justesse son bâton pour bloquer la patte géante avant qu'elle ne l'écrase. Entre deux coups il chercha du regard Ladybug et il remarqua une lueur mystérieuse. Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur ce petit détail son ennemi en profita pour faire voler son bâton au loin. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir un coup fatal …qui ne vint pas. Quand il les réouvrit, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Lady…bug ?

Devant lui se tenait sa partenaire … dans un nouveau costume. Elle gardait bien sûr sa marque de fabrique – la tenue rouge et les points noirs de la coccinelle- mais avec quelques différences. Elle portait comme des bottes noires avec un léger talon. Au niveau de sa taille, là où elle accrochait son Yoyo se trouvait maintenant une ceinture dorées portant le symbole du Yin et du Yang. Sa coiffure avait changé aussi. Elle arborait toujours ses deux couettes mais elles étaient relevées au-dessus de ses oreilles et semblaient plus longues, un peu comme quand elle se transformait en AquaBug. Chat Noir était bouche bée. Dans un sens elle était la même mais son costume lui donnait un air plus âgé … plus mature. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et à ce moment-là il put voir l'Ours saucissonné par le Yoyo de Ladybug et qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir.

-Chat Noir, tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Wow … qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? C'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai un plan, dit-elle en lui montrant le Miraculous du Renard.

-Génial tu sais où trouver Réna Rouge?

-On a pas le temps de chercher un Porteur. Je t'ai écouté … j'ai ouvert la boîte.

-Ladybug ... trop de pouvoirs..., dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. Et puis je l'ai déjà utilisé…

-Ah oui quand ça ?

_Oups ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Marinette ! Il était pas au courant de la fusion la dernière fois…_

-Je veux dire que j'ai déjà utilisé la fusion … avec le Miraculous du Dragon, se rattrapa-t-elle en plaçant le collier autour de son cou. Trixx apparut et les salua. Bon voilà mon plan, Chat Noir.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire et ils se mirent en position.

Le combat final pouvait enfin commencer!

Alya essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour mieux voir l'action qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. La police avait évacué tous les visiteurs du Marché de Noël et avait bloqué l'accès aux Champs Elysées. Tout le monde était regroupé afin d'observer comment leurs superhéros allaient bien pouvoir régler la situation. Du haut de son hélicoptère, Nadja Chamack filmait la scène et la rediffusait en direct. La meilleure amie de Marinette n'en ratait pas une seconde.

« _Il semblerait que Ladybug et Chat Noir passent à l'attaque_, déclara la journaliste. _Oh mais attendez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il semblerait que Ladybug ait changé de costume … on dirait une version fusionnée de son costume avec celui de Réna Rouge. Que cherche-t-elle à faire ? »_

Alya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce que la journaliste venait de dire était vrai. Ladybug avait fusionné son pouvoir avec celui du Renard … SON pouvoir. Pourtant elle était là elle ! Pourquoi Ladybug ne lui avait pas donné son Miraculous au lieu de l'utiliser elle-même ? La jeune fille était aussi surprise que les pouvoirs des Miraculous puissent fusionner … elle était partagée entre son excitation face à cette nouveauté et sa frustration d'avoir été évincée du combat. Nino non loin de là la regardait également d'un air étonné.

-Ca semble être chaud pour eux, elle avait certainement pas le temps de venir chercher Réna Rouge, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle lui sourit et se reconcentra sur son téléphone juste à temps pour voir "LadyRouge" activer son pouvoir de l'Illusion.

Chat Noir attirait l'attention du Senti-Ours depuis quelques minutes. Il faisait des pirouettes, l'attaquait avec son bâton dans le but qu'il oublie LadyRouge un instant. Cette dernière attendait la réponse de l'Agent Roger et se tenait prête à attaquer. Son plan était simple : faire sortir l'akumatisé de sa cachette. Et pour cela elle allait utiliser la raison de son akumatisation : sa fiancée. C'était elle que le Sentimonstre cherchait depuis le début en attaquant les différentes attractions. Cependant il était hors de question d'utiliser une civile comme appât surtout avec les attaques que lançait leur ennemi. Alors elle allait la faire apparaître grâce au pouvoir de Réna Rouge mais pour cela il lui fallait connaître l'apparence de la jeune femme. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par le bip de son Bugphone.

-Parfait ! MIRAAAGE !

Une jeune femme blonde apparut près du Senti-Ours. Marinette savait bien utiliser ce pouvoir depuis la fois avec Chasseuse de Kwami où elle avait dû se matérialiser devant Chat Noir pour protéger son identité secrète. La fiancée courut vers le Sentimonstre.

\- David, c'est moi Colline. Arrête ! Je suis là, c'est moi que tu cherches !

Chat Noir, sachant pertinemment ce que sa Lady essayait de faire, joua le jeu et s'interposa entre la « civile » et le monstre.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester là… vous devez partir c'est dangereux !

-Non je dois lui dire … David s'il te plait ! Où que tu sois montre-toi !

LadyRouge attendit une quelconque réaction. Le Senti-Ours ne bougeait plus et fixait la nouvelle arrivante. Il y eut un silence de mort pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse de l'intérieur de l'Ours.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais encore me laisser avoir par tes beaux yeux, Colline ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur …

-Je m'en veux ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !, répliqua la copie de Colline contrôlée par notre superhéroine. Montre-toi je t'en prie.

Chat Noir se mit en position, attendant avec impatience que son adversaire se montre. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'intercepter par la suite, vu que Ladybug devait rester concentrée pour créer sa Vision. Cette dernière était toujours cachée et maintenait l'Illusion tant bien que mal. Le combat s'éternisait déjà un moment et elle commençait à fatiguer. _Allez montre toi !_

-Mon chéri, s'il te plait …

-Ne m'appelle pas comme CA !

Un être entièrement translucide s'élança à toute vitesse vers la jeune femme. Chat Noir l'intercepta au dernier moment. L'akumatisé semblait être fait de diamants et scintillait. Chat Noir le frappa mais bien que dénué d'armes, SnowHeart n'avait pas la moindre égratinure. Ladybug devait intervenir ou son Chaton allait prendre cher. _Où peut bien être caché l'akuma ? Il ne porte rien sur lui, il est tout en diamant… Diamant ? Mais oui !_

Elle se releva difficilement- ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Elle fit disparaître l'Illusion et se dirigea vers le Senti-Ours qui s'était remis à bouger et se dirigeait vers son maître. Elle vit son partenaire en combat singulier avec leur ennemi.

-Ecoute, c'est pas facile de se faire jeter, dit Chat Noir entre deux coups. Mais c'est pas une raison pour gâcher la fête pour tout le monde.

-Les femmes sont comme ça. Elles vous séduisent avec leur sourire et leurs beaux yeux, vous font tomber amoureux et ensuite … elles vous BRISENT !, hurla SnowHeart avant de propulser Chat Noir à l'autre bout du terrain. Tu verras ça t'arrivera aussi ! Elle te jettera comme une chaussette quand elle n'aura plus besoin de toi.

Le porteur du Miraculous de la Destruction se releva doucement. Il allait attaquer de nouveau quand son Catphone sonna.

-Oui ma Lady ? Je sais pas toi mais je commence à fatiguer.

-Justement Chat Noir, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que SnowHeart porte une bague ou un truc qui y ressemblerait ?

-Non pas que je sache … tout son corps est en diamant, une des matières les plus dures à briser au monde. J'ai beau le frapper ça ne lui fait rien évidemment.

-L'akuma doit se trouver sur lui, c'est obligé …

Elle fut interrompue par la séparation des Miraculous du Renard et de la Coccinelle. Trixx apparut devant elle et s'excusa. Il ne restait plus que Ladybug maintenant …Bon sang ! A croire que Papillon avait retenu sa leçon et essayait de leur compliquer d'avantage la vie. Un sentimonstre plus coriace que Poupéflekta, un akumatisé indestructible, un akuma bien caché … Il ne restait plus qu'une solution et elle priait pour que la chance soit de leur côté. Elle lança son Lucky Charm et obtint … un aimant géant. Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Ladybug j'ai trouvé ! Sa ceinture … quand on regarde bien on dirait l'anneau d'une bague. La boucle de ceinture ressemble à une version miniature du cœur en diamant du Sentimonstre. L'akuma doit être dans l'anneau et l'Amok dans le cœur de l'Ours. Il a fait fort Papillon cette fois.

Ladybug agit ensuite très rapidement. Elle examina autour d'elle pour trouver le moindre indice quant à leur stratégie. Ca y'est elle savait comment agir !

-Chat Noir prépare-toi !

Elle s'élança vers le Sentimonste en portant l'aimant géant sous son bras. Elle puisa dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour attacher l'aimant au cœur du Sentimonstre à l'aide de son Yoyo et pour rester immobile.

-Chat Noir, maintenant !, hurla-t-elle en essayant de retenir son prisonnier.

Son partenaire attrapa une barre de fer des restes du Marché de Noël et fonça sur l'akumatisé. SnowHeart était concentré sur son Ours qu'il dirigeait en frottant la boucle de sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il aperçut Chat Noir, il se protégea tant bien que mal mais son adversaire le prit de court en le faisant trébucher et en plaçant la barre de fer dans la boucle de sa ceinture. Puis il invoqua son Cataclysme et se propulsa avec ce dernier vers le Senti-Ours. La ceinture et le cœur du Senti-Ours furent attirés l'un vers l'autre grâce à l'aimant que Ladybug venait d'activer et la barre de fer. Une fois les deux diamants connectés, Chat Noir les détruisit d'un coup avec son attaque. Le Sentimonstre reprit la taille normale d'un Ours en Peluche et l'Amok et l'Akuma s'envolèrent.

-Fini de nuire vous deux, déclara Ladybug en les attrapant pour les purifier. Je vous libère du mal !

L'akumatisé redevint un beau jeune homme brun qui semblait un peu perdu. Chat Noir se tourna vers sa partenaire pour faire leur typique « Bien joué » quand celle-ci s'effondra dans ses bras.

-Ladybug tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, je vais… me détransformer mais j'ai … du mal à … marcher… tu peux me conduire en … lieu sûr ?

-Bien sûr !

Plus qu'une minute avant qu'elle ne se détransforme ! Chat Noir la prit dans ses bras et lui trouva une cachette pour qu'elle puisse abandonner son costume sans problème. Une fois qu'elle fut cachée, il s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas risquer de découvrir son identité secrète. Ladybug laissa place à Marinette au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tout va bien ma Lady?, demanda son coéquipier inquiet.

Ils étaient séparés par le tissu d'une tente et Chat Noir pouvait voir la silhouette de sa partenaire. Toutes les molécules de son corps étaient en ébullition. Comme il aimerait déchirer ce tissu et enfin découvrir qui elle était. Surtout qu'elle semblait mal en point.

-Ca va Chat Noir ne t'en fais pas ! Je dois juste me reposer un peu… Tu vas bien toi ?

-Oh ! Tu sais j'ai 9 vies alors une ou deux de perdues ce n'est rien.

Marinette roula des yeux et le regarda de l'autre côté. Malgré sa blague, il semblait très inquiet.

-Encore une fois tu as réussi !, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Tu es … incroyable !

-Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi ! Je … Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Savoir quoi ?, dit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant de la tente.

-J'ai …, hésitait la jeune fille.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la foule qui venait vérifier que tout était terminé. D'où il était le super-héros pouvait apercevoir la meute de journalistes et les agents de police.

-Tu devrais rejoindre l'akumatisé ! Et parler aux journalistes !, lui conseilla sa partenaire.

-Moi ?, s'étonna Chat Noir. Je croyais que t'aimais pas quand je faisais mon joli cœur devant les caméras.

-Evite juste de trop en faire !

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna en souriant et rejoignit les nouveaux arrivants. Marinette attendit quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner de sa cachette en vérifiant grâce à Tikki que personne n'était dans les parages. Elle vit au loin son partenaire serrer la main de l'akumatisé qui quelques secondes plus tard fut acceuilli à bras ouvert par sa fiancée en larmes. Chat Noir parla quelques minutes avec Nadja Chamack et s'éclipsa certainement pour se détransfomer. _Même si j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu m'es indispensable, Adrien._

-Marinette !

L'interpellé fut surprise par la plus grosse accolade de sa vie.

-Bon sang si t'étais pas ma meilleure amie, je t'étranglerai sur le champ !, dit Alya en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

-Désolée Alya. Impossible de vous rejoindre, j'ai été évacuée de l'autre côté, mentit-elle sans problème.

Luka les rejoignit en panique. Il prit Marinette dans ses bras, ce qui surprit la jeune fille qui ne sut pas que faire de ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as disparu tout à coup alors que je t'avais dit que j'allais venir avec toi chercher Adrien …

Elle se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de devoir encore mentir mais Nino la coupa avant même qu'elle entame sa phrase pour demander si elle était avec Adrien. Marinette paniquait intérieurement quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Le jeune mannequin se tenait derrière elle et lui sourit.

-Vous deux, vous êtes pas possible … vous disparaissez toujours dans les meilleurs moments, soupira la jeune journaliste.

Une fois la situation calmée, la bande d'amis marchèrent un moment ensemble pour se remémorer l'incroyable combat auquel il venait d'assister- sauf Luka qui avait dû rentré entre temps car après tout il partait en vacances et que sa mère l'attendait pour faire les valises. Alya ne cessait de s'extasier sur le costume de LadyRouge en faisant des petits commentaires sur le fait que même si elle adorait Ladybug, Réna Rouge portait mieux le costume de renard. Marinette et Adrien ne disaient rien. Ils avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se regarder. Les deux adolescents étaient encore bouleversés par les événements. Marinette se revit tenant la Miracle Box entre ses mains avec toutes ces responsabilités qui venaient avec. Elle devait non seulement assurer la sécurité de son partenaire et de la sienne mais également celle des bijoux magiques et de leurs kwamis respectifs. Sa vie se compliquait de jour en jour …

Voyant le regard perdu dans le vide de son amie, Adrien décida de briser le silence.

-Ca va Marinette ?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle en se frottant les mains. Je repensais à l'akumatisation...

-Ouais c'était quelque chose… D'après ce qu'en disent les journalistes, il a été akumatisé à cause d'une dispute amoureuse.

-Oui … c'est triste comment le Papillon utilise n'importe quelle émotion négative sans scrupule …utiliser un cœur brisé …c'est horrible ...

-Et pourtant … c'est l'émotion la plus puissante et le plus dévastatrice qu'il pourrait utiliser …

Marinette le regarda. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et dans cette pose, les yeux levés vers le ciel, il lui rappelait son Chaton.

-Mais bon je me demande si Papillon aussi possède une émotion négative dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Si ça se trouve lui aussi a le cœur brisé …, dit-il en se tournant vers la chinoise.

Elle frissonnait. La nuit s'était raffraichie et un vent glacial lui chatouillait le visage. Adrien s'en aperçut et lui prit la main pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se laissa réchauffer par ce contact. Le mannequin était toujours si gentil avec elle, ce qui compliquait sa décision d'abandonner ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait beau être devenue son amie, il arrivait que quelques fois son cœur batte la chamade comme au temps où elle ne savait pas se contrôler en face de lui. Son amour pour Adrien semblait tellement puissant qu'elle se demandait si un jour elle arriverait vraiment à passer à autre chose.

Le téléphone du mannequin vibra dans sa poche.

-Oh non …, dit-il en voyant s'afficher le nom de celui qui l'appelait. C'est mon père … il sait pas que je suis sorti…

-T'es sorti en douce, mec ?, fut étonné Nino. Wow tu te rebelles !

-Ouais et c'est peut être la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire, dit-il en répondant.

Il s'entama une « discussion » entre le jeune homme et son père durant laquelle le mannequin ne put placer que les mots « Père », « Je sais », « Je suis désolé », « Très bien ». Adrien raccrocha en soupirant. Comme prévu, Mr Agreste n'ayant pas trouvé son fils dans sa chambre avait compris qu'il était allé sans permission au Marché de Noël … qui venait d'être attaqué.

-Il veut que je rentres tout de suite et je pense que je vais avoir des barreaux à la porte de ma chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Oh mec, ton paternel c'est vraiment un tyran…

Marinette regardait son ami sans savoir comment l'aider. Elle se sentait encore plus responsable de lui maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était son coéquipier. Après tout son père serait paniqué s'il lui arriverait quelque chose. C'était pour cela qu'il le séquestrait autant même si elle avait du mal à accepter cette idée. Gabriel Agreste donnait l'impression d'être une personne froide et distante mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il aimait son fils. Cependant, Adrien avait cette soif de liberté, cette envie de découvrir le monde, d'être avec ses amis que son père ne pouvait comprendre. Voyait-il à quel point son fils était heureux de cette liberté ? Il fallait qu'elle le lui fasse comprendre. Il en valait du bien être de son ami.

Marinette, Alya et Nino raccompagnèrent donc Adrien chez lui. Les trois amis attendirent en bas des marches pendant que le mannequin se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas lourd. Son père l'accueillit avec un visage impassible comme d'habitude.

-Père, commença Adrien la tête baissée.

-Adrien, tu m'as désobéi alors que je t'avais strictement interdit d'aller à ce Marché. Et en plus de ça tu étais au beau milieu d'une akumatisation. Tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire !

-La police était là Père ! Et Ladybug et Chat Noir sont intervenus et ont réglé le problème.

-Tu es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu as interdiction de voir tes amis pendant toutes les vacances scolaires. Pas de visites. Nathalie va aussi te confisquer ton téléphone. Monte dans ta chambre.

Adrien ne releva toujours pas la tête et finissait de monter les marches. Marinette regarda Alya et Nino qui, s'ils le pouvaient, essaieraient de se cacher sous terre. Ne voyant pas Adrien réagir, la jeune fille commença à parler.

-Monsieur s'il vous plait. Adrien n'était pas seul. Il était avec nous. Nous n'aurions pas pu prévoir l'akumatisation mais peu importe nous nous sommes protégés mutuellement. Adrien ne voulait pas à mal j'en suis sûr. C'était la dernière soirée qu'on pouvait passer tous ensemble avant les vacances…

Gabriel fixait Marinette qui s'était légèrement avancé pour parler.

-Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me dites comment élever mon fils. Je ne le permets pas.

Marinette se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de mettre encore plus en colère le père du garçon.

-Je suis désolée…Loin de moi l'envie de vous offenser, Monsieur. Je veux juste vous prouver qu'Adrien est quelqu'un de sérieux, qui tient à ses amis. Et nous tenons tout autant à lui. Que risque-t-il avec nous à part s'amuser ? Quand on aime quelqu'un il est normal de vouloir passer du temps avec lui non ?

-Marinette, intervint Adrien, c'est gentil mais c'est inutile. Mon père … a pris sa décision et je l'assume.

-Non mec, elle a raison, s'avança Nino. T'as rien fait de mal, t'es juste venu t'amuser avec nous.

-Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on connait Adrien et on ne risquerait jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, renchérit Alya.

-Les amis, fut ému le jeune mannequin.

Il attendait la réaction de son père qui restait de marbre face aux réactions de ses amis. Il semblait fixer Marinette espérant l'intimider. Cette dernière ne baissait pas le regard et semblait déterminer à convaincre le styliste.

-Adrien, entre s'il te plait, déclara Gabriel. Vous pouvez disposer jeunes gens.

-Monsieur, s'il … commença la superhéroine.

-Je vous ai entendu, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Mais c'est une affaire entre mon fils et moi.

Ils fermèrent la porte sur les trois amis qui ne savaient pas s'ils avaient arrangé les choses ou s'ils les avaient empirées.

Adrien monta dans sa chambre précédé par son père. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir et ne parla qu'après quelques minutes.

-Adrien sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que tu étais là-bas ? D'après les images, l'akumatisé a fait beaucoup de dégâts…

-La police nous avait mis à l'abri bien avant qu'on puisse être blessés, Père. Je … voulais juste voir mes amis. C'est Noël …

-Je sais mais …ne refais plus jamais ça tu entends ?, dit son père en se dirigeant vers la porte. La prochaine fois que tu voudras voir tes amis je préfère que ça se fasse ici. Tu récupéreras ton téléphone demain.

Il sortit laissant son fils ahuri. Plagg sortit de la poche de son porteur qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que son père venait de … revoir sa punition ? Il ne savait pas trop. Le kwami alla se servir un morceau de camembert. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit et se remémora sa nuit… qui semblait avoir duré une éternité. Le Marché de Noël avec ses amis, l'akumatisation, le combat avec Ladybug, la dispute avec son Père … tant d'évènements en si peu de temps. En tout cas, il pouvait retenir plusieurs choses de cette nuit. La première est que la prochaine fois il devra être plus vigilant pour sortir car son père allait certainement l'avoir à l'œil désormais. Deuxièmement, Ladybug a enfin accepté son statut de Gardienne et a même une tenue améliorée. Il se sentait un peu jaloux d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir un nouveau costume lui aussi … Il se demandait ce que cela allait engendrer pour sa partenaire. Est-ce que cette dernière allait enfin accepté de faire appel à de nouveaux porteurs ? Il en doutait encore pour l'instant mais il l'espérait. Elle avait l'air mal en point à la fin du combat après toutes ces transformations. S'il y'a bien une chose qu'il savait sur les Miraculous, c'était que fusionner trop de pouvoirs pouvait être risqué. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa Lady. Il alluma la télévision et vit les news de l'attaque. Il fut surpris de voir son alter ego à l'écran.: ils passaient son interview.

_« Chat Noir, bonsoir ! Pouvez-vous nous dire où est Ladybug ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

_-Elle va bien. Elle doit juste se reposer après ce combat qui a duré assez longtemps._

_-Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'attaque ? Comment avez-vous fait pour trouver la solution ?_

_-En équipe, comme d'habitude. Ladybug et moi avons su joindre nos idées pour faire sortir ce super-villain de sa cachette. Et grâce à notre stratégie, le problème a été vite réglé une fois identifié._

_-Tous les parisiens vous remercient pour ça. Nous ne nous attendions pas à une attaque au Marché de Noël. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur le costume de Ladybug ? Il semblait similaire à celui de Réna Rouge. Reverra-t-on un jour les autres super-héros ?_

_-Les choses ont changé depuis quelques temps mais les Parisiens peuvent être sûrs que nous ferons toujours tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les protéger. Ladybug sait toujours quoi faire et peu importe les situations elle trouve toujours la solution sans que personne ne soit blessé. C'est … un honneur de me battre à ses côtés._

A ce moment-là sa bague se mit à clignoter et il salua les journalistes avant de s'éclipser. Nadja Chamack continuait de commenter les évènements mais Adrien ne l'écoutait plus. Il revivait la scène où il avait mis Ladybug à l'abri pour qu'elle puisse se détransformer. Il avait pu voir sa silhouette à ce moment-là. Rien de bien révélateur sur son identité bien sûr vu le peu de luminosité. Il se souvint de la douceur dans sa voix et il se demanda ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il aurait voulu rester à ces côtés encore un moment. C'était ce qu'il détestait quand il faisait face à akumatisation. A cause de ce stupide laps de temps qu'ils leur restaient après avoir utilisé leurs pouvoirs ils devaient toujours se séparer très rapidement. Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être en sa compagnie ! Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il aimait sa façon de détourner le regard quand il faisait une blague ou sa façon de soupirer à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait pour contempler les lumières de la Tour Eiffel pendant leurs patrouilles. Bien malgré lui, ses sentiments reprenaient le dessus des fois. Ils avaient beau essayé de les repousser dans un coin de sa tête, ils refaisaient toujours surface au mauvais moment. Comme pendant le combat quand il avait eu une énorme envie de l'embrasser … il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne et même avec Kagami, à qui il tenait beaucoup, il n'avait pas cette attirance. Comment ne pas vouloir embrasser cette bouche qui semblait pouvoir convaincre n'importe qui ? Comme quand lors de leur premier combat quand elle s'était imposé devant Papillon et qu'elle avait prouvé à tout Paris qu'elle était l'héroine dont ils avaient besoin. En plus de cela elle sentait si bon … une odeur sucrée et il se demandait si ses lèvres avaient aussi ce goût...

-La Terre appelle Adrien !, dit Plagg perché au dessus de son porteur qui avait fermé les yeux.

-Arg Plagg ton camembert dans mon nez !, se plaignit le garçon en se bouchant le nez.

-Ton ordinateur arrête pas de biper depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je t'en prie.

Le kwami alla ensuite bouder… dans son placard à fromage. Adrien se leva et rejoignit son bureau. Il avait reçu trois messages. Le premier venait de Kagami et avait été envoyé il y'a plus de deux heures.

«_ Adrien pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes messages ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es fâché par la décision de ton père. Discutons-en demain si tu veux bien. »_

Il hésita un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à sa petite amie. Il évita de lui parler de l'incident au Marché de Noël et tapa plutôt une réponse simple comme les aimaient Kagami. Elle avait raison après tout. Ils devaient en discuter mais pas ce soir. _Envoyé._ Le deuxième message venait de Marinette.

_« Adrien dis-moi que tu vas bien et qu'on a pas empirer les choses ?_

_O-O Ohhh je suis vraiment désolée mais je pouvais pas laisser ton père te punir aussi sévèrement … j'espère que tu vas me répondre …_

_ou sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il t'aura envoyé dans un autre pays ? Il pourrait TOTALEMENT faire ça non ? Ohhh c'est la cata la cata la cata … *PANIQUE* »_

Adrien sourit car c'était comme ci il voyait la jeune fille devant lui en train de lui dire ces mots en panique. Il lui répondit sans tarder.

_« Marinette ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais bien et mon père … ben il a été plutôt cool ! Il a dit que la prochaine fois que je voudrais vous voir vous pourrez venir ici plutôt ! C'est un bon début :D _

_Merci … d'être une si bonne amie ! De toujours vouloir m'aider ! Tu es la meilleure ! »_

Il envoya le message et la jeune fille lui répondit instantanément. Elle était rassurée et avant de dire bonne nuit au jeune homme elle lui envoya un petit cadeau. Il reçut dans la foulée une tonne de photos de ses amis et de lui au Marché de Noël. Des photos devant les attractions, devant les stands de souvenirs, des photos de Marinette avec de la chantilly sur le nez avec Alya qui essaie de lui faire comprendre le problème, des photos de Luka qui essaye un mini yukulélé dans un stand, des photos de Alya et Nino qui se font un bisou sur la joue sous le guy, …. Mais sa préférée fut la dernière. Ils l'avaient prise juste devant le sapin auprès duquel on avait placé le traineau du Père Noël. Sur la photo, en partant de la gauche, Alya et Nino étaient montés sur l'un des rennes en plastique et se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Dans le traineau, Luka essayait d'imiter la tête du faux Père Noël et avait mis une touffe de feuilles en guise de moustache. Le jeune mannequin lui était assis à côté du Père Noël et tendait un cadeau géant à Marinette qui ouvrait grand les bras comme une petite fille prête à recevoir le jouet qu'elle avait demandé. En regardant cette photo, le jeune homme comprit que sa plus grande chance dans la vie était d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux.

Le dernier message venait de Nino, toujours en ligne.

« _Mec ça va t'es vivant ? Holala ton paternel il fout les chocottes n'empêche. Si Marinette n'avait rien dit, on se serait fait pipi dessus avec Alya._

_-Ouais m'en parles pas ! Marinette est incroyable ! Je pourrais jamais parler à mon père comme elle l'a fait…_

_-Ben pour toi, elle serait prête à braver le diable s'il le fallait *clin d'œil*_

_-Pas qu'avec moi. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde._

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

_\- Mec ! Je t'adore mais t'es aveugle ma parole …_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

Nino pris encore du temps pourrépondre.

_-Toi et Marinette… vous avez un lien particulier (ne dis pas à Alya que je t'ai dit ça)… Bref, merci pour la peluche. Alya est trop faaan ! Et ça me permet de survivre jusqu'à la rentrée ! Je pars lundi avec mes parents. On se fait une aprem jeux vidéo dimanche ? Tu me dois une revanche ! »_

Il voulait continuer cette conversation, surtout après ce que venait de dire Nino. Cependant vu l'heure il acquiesça et souhaita bonne nuit à son meilleur ami avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa fenêtre et regarda la lune. Marinette ? Un lien spécial? Pour lui, Marinette et lui étaient amis mais il était vrai que quand il pensait à la franco-chinoise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver géniale. Que voulait dire Nino quand il parle du lien qui les unit ?

**Voilà ! Est-ce qu'Adrien va ENFIN ouvrir les yeux? ^^ La suite au prochain chapitre!**


	9. Chapter 9- Doute et sentiments

**Bonjour les Miraculers! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée du retard mais je publierais maintenant moins souvent vu que je travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je troue toujours du temps pour écrire !**

**Un autre chapitre dans la continuation du dernier du point de vue de notre blondinet préféré. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9 :Doutes et sentiments

Adrien se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un drôle de rêve. Dans ce rêve il était avec Kagami et s'apprêtait à acheter une glace chez André le glacier. Au moment où il le servit, André lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de lui dire « Excellent choix ». Il retourna rejoindre Kagami mais il fut étonné de ne pas la trouver sur le banc. Il l'appela en vain tout en avançant sur le Pont des Arts, totalement désert. Le pont semblait infini comme s'il était pris au piège sur une route sans issue. A un moment donné, il entendit un bruit qu'il connaissait bien, celui du Yoyo de Ladybug. Il se retourna et trouva sa partenaire devant lui. Elle l'avait fixé un moment avant d'avancer vers lui sensuellement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le jeune homme, paralysé, ne pouvait que la laisser faire. Elle approcha son visage du sien comme pour l'embrasser et Adrien ferma les yeux. A sa grande surprise, elle lui murmura « Ouvre les yeux Adrien ! » et il s'exécuta immédiatement. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que sa Lady avait laissé place… à nulle autre personne que son amie Marinette. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, les joues rouges et lui souriait tendrement. Le choc le réveilla. Il respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Le jour se levait à peine et les premiers rayons entraient dans la chambre du garçon. Il tourna la tête et vit Plagg sur l'oreiller à côté de lui qui murmurait quelque chose comme « Mon précieux Camembert ! Mon doux Cœur de Meule ! ». Adrien se leva et alla se rincer le visage dans sa salle de bain. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ? La partie avec Ladybug n'était pas surprenante. Après tout il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de la Coccinelle. Mais pourquoi Marinette avait-elle fait cette apparition soudaine ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de la brillance de ses yeux bleus, de la rougeur de ses joues et de son magnifique sourire. Cela allait le perturber toute la journée il le savait. Il se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_La veille_

Son week-end avait pourtant commencé tranquillement. Comme promis, son père lui avait permis de récupérer son téléphone dans la soirée. Le seul inconvénient de la journée fut de devoir passer toute la journée sous haute surveillance avec son garde du corps … Son père était passé le voir dans l'après-midi pour lui parler du défilé auquel il participerait à la rentrée. Adrien n'était pas très enthousiaste mais de toute façon il n'avait pas son mot à dire alors … La soirée avait ensuite été calme et une fois tout le monde couché il avait pu rejoindre sa coéquipière pour une patrouille.

_Début Flash-back_

Les deux super-héros s'étaient retrouvés en haut de la Tour Montparnasse comme d'habitude. En arrivant, Chat Noir avait trouvé étrange d'entendre Ladybug rire. Etait-elle avec quelqu'un ? Il s'avança pour la saluer et la trouva en compagnie … de Wayzz, le kwami de la Protection.

-Bonsoir Chat Noir, le salua le kwami vert.

-Wayzz ? Il y'a un problème ma Lady ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers sa partenaire.

-Non du tout … Wayzz me racontait une histoire drôle. Une histoire de kwami. Plagg t'a dit qu'il était à l'origine de l'état de la Tour de Pise?

-Oh ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, lui répondit son partenaire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ce que je voulais dire c'est : Pourquoi est-ce que Wayzz est sorti de la Box ?

Le kwami vert s'assit dans la paume de la main de la nouvelle gardienne.

-Wayzz a toujours été au côté de Maître Fu, expliqua-t-elle. Il a beaucoup à nous apprendre … à m'apprendre sur le rôle d'un Gardien.

-C'est exact, confirma Wayzz. Ce fut un honneur d'être le kwami de Maître Fu et je serais honoré d'être également un soutien pour notre nouvelle Gardienne.

Wayzz baissa les yeux et Chat Noir comprit qu'il pensait à son ancien porteur. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir vu les circonstances de leur séparation. Cela devait être difficile pour lui surtout qu'ils avaient passé plus de cent ans ensemble.

-Mais avant de commencer Ladybug , j'ai un message de la part des kwamis. Nous aimerions que tu saches que nous sommes très contents que tu sois la nouvelle Gardienne. Nous te faisons une entière confiance à toi et Chat Noir. Vous avez su prouver votre valeur et Maître Fu a eu raison de vous confier nos Miraculous les plus puissants.

-Merci Wayzz … je … , bégaya la jeune fille, je ferais de mon mieux. Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé …

-Nous comprenons totalement ton indécision. Mais dis-toi que Maître Fu n'était pas plus âgée que toi quand il a hérité de la Miracle Box. Vu qu'il avait confiance en toi, nous ne douterons jamais de sa décision.

Chat Noir fixait sa partenaire qui devait certainement rougir sous son masque. Elle portait son nouveau costume qui la rendait encore plus belle sous ce ciel étoilé. Lui aussi était fier d'elle, fier de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'ici. Le kwami continua son monologue.

-Normalement en tant que Gardien tu devrais également connaître l'identité de Chat Noir mais vu les circonstances, si tu as besoin de le joindre je me ferais un plaisir d'être ton messager. Il … n'est pas préférable que vous connaissiez vos identités comme le voulait Maître Fu.

Les deux super-héros acquiescèrent mais Chat Noir vit Ladybug sursauter et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Puis ils discutèrent de l'entraînement qu'avait suivi la jeune fille en vue de ce jour. Chat Noir savait que Ladybug était entraînée depuis longtemps pour devenir la nouvelle Gardienne et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ladybug en savait beaucoup plus que lui sur le monde des kwamis et la gestion des pouvoirs mais il n'était pas jaloux. Loin de là ! Il n'aurait jamais pu endosser cette responsabilité et ça il le savait depuis son expérience en tant que Mister Bug. Il était plus en mode « je fonce dans le tas » qu'en mode stratégie. Ladybug, elle, était née pour cela. C'était une leader incroyable !

-Il faudra cacher judicieusement la Miracle Box comme ça quand tu en auras besoin tu pourras y avoir accès rapidement. A savoir que cette Box est très différente de l'ancienne vous allez voir, conclut-il en demandant à Ladybug de la sortir.

Chat Noir ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle avait attaché le cylindre rouge à sa taille. Wayzz se plaça au-dessus de la boîte et continua son explication.

-Comme vous le voyez, la Box a pris l'image de sa Gardienne d'où sa nouvelle forme et sa couleur. L'ancienne boîte était … plus vintage et donc le Papillon a pu s'en servir facilement. Chat Noir, pose ta main sur la boîte et essaye de récupérer un Miraculous.

Le super-héros s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il appuya sur ce qui semblait être des boutons, il reçut une légère décharge et tomba sur le sol. Il secoua sa main pour faire disparaître la sensation désagréable.

-Ca va Chat Noir ?, s'inquièta la Coccinelle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui on dirait qu'elle m'a repoussée…

-C'est exactement ça ! La boîte ne réagit qu'à la magie de Ladybug. Si une autre personne ou même un autre porteur de Miraculous essaie de s'emparer des bijoux il se prendra une micro-décharge comme toi. A toi d'essayer Ladybug !

Cette dernière posa sa main sur le bouton correspondant au Miraculous de l'Abeille. Le bouton s'illumina, s'ouvrit comme une trape et Ladybug y passa la main. Elle en ressortit la barrette de Queen Bee.

-Je vois ! C'est une sécurité plutôt pratique, conclut Ladybug en inspectant la Miracle Box dans sa main. Mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas ce système pour l'ancienne boîte ?

-Parce que tu es notre première Gardienne moderne. Les autres Gardiens étaient aussi vieux que Maître Fu. Je te l'ai dit la boîte s'adapte à toi et tes émotions. Suite au vol du Papillon, elle a développé un système de sécurité en cas d'urgence.

Ladybug et Chat Noir se regardèrent, soulagés de savoir que la Box était en sécurité maintenant. Et donc aucun risque de ré-affronter leurs amis super-héros sous l'emprise de Papillon. Ladybug contemplait toujours la Box.

-C'est génial !, commenta-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais que Chat Noir puisse aussi y accéder. Si jamais je suis indisponible je veux qu'au moins il puisse demander de l'aide. Je … lui fais entièrement confiance. On est une équipe après tout !

Elle le regardait en disant et cette fois-ci c'était Adrien qui se sentait rougir.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Ladybug, lui répondit Le kwami. Cependant … ce n'est pas possible. Pour nous kwamis, notre Gardien ou Porteur est la personne la plus importante dès la confiance établie. Je sais que vous formez une équipe mais cette charge t'incombe seul Ladybug. Il ne peut y avoir deux Gardiens … je suis désolé Chat Noir.

-Je comprends totalement, Wayzz, dit-il avant de se tourner vers sa Lady et de lui prendre les mains. Je sais ce que tu veux dire par là ma Lady mais … tu es la seule qui puisse le faire. Et surtout imagine si le Papillon m'akumatise alors je pourrais avoir accès aux Miraculous pour te faire du mal et ça je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Ladybug allait répliquer mais Chat Noir la coupa dans son élan en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Tu vas gérer Gardienne !, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment sur comment allait se dérouler les choses à partir de maintenant. A la fin de leur discussion le kwami retourna dans la Miracle Box et les deux partenaires restèrent seuls en tête à tête pour leur patrouille. Chat Noir trouvait sa partenaire … plus sereine et heureuse.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien Ladybug ? Tu es bien trop calme ce soir…

-Oh tu préférerais que je te tape dessus avec mon Yoyo ?, le taquina-t-elle.

-Le choix est difficile à faire …

A la lueur de la lune, ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs et Chat Noir avait du mal à détourner le regard.

-C'est juste cette ambiance … Noël, les vacances … j'adore cette période de l'année. Les moments en famille et avec ses amis … la Magie de Noël est déjà dans l'air !

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique ma Lady….

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à faire tourner son Yoyo dans ses mains. Chat Noir contemplait les lumières des maisons, les phares des voitures qui passaient dans la rue et écoutait les bruits de la nuit. Comme chaque année Adrien préférait ne pas penser à Noël. Il le passerait certainement seul comme tous les ans. Son père lui achèterait des cadeaux dont il n'avait pas besoin car il ne saurait pas quoi lui offrir. La Magie de Noël n'atteignait plus la maison des Agreste… Sauf peut être l'année dernière quand il avait fugué et que son père pour s'excuser avait accepté que ses amis et leurs familles passent le réveillon avec eux. Cela avait été une soirée incroyable ! Avoir toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui autour d'une table, il en avait oublié l'espace d'un instant l'absence de sa mère. Cette dernière avait toujours pris plaisir à préparer les fêtes de fin d'année, à décorer la maison, à acheter des cadeaux… jusqu'au moment où elle est tombée malade.

-Tu vas … passer les fêtes avec une personne spéciale cette année ?, demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Non rien de spécial !, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. Une soirée tranquille en perspective et toi ?

-La plupart des personnes que j'aime sont partis ou avec leur famille alors … ce Chaton va encore passer un réveillon sans grosse surprise…, dit-il tristement.

Elle le regarda un moment comme-ci elle cherchait un moyen de le réconforter mais ne trouvait pas les mots.

-Oh si ça se trouve tu auras de beaux cadeaux.

-Je ne veux rien de spécial. Ce dont j'ai besoin … je ne pourrais pas l'avoir de toute façon.

Il avait dit cela en pensant à sa mère. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois. Sentir son parfum. L'entendre répéter à quel point il était unique et qu'elle l'aimait. Mais ça c'était impossible malheureusement. Si seulement il pouvait passer le réveillon avec une personne qu'il aime et qui l'aimerait en retour …

-Quelque fois on se rend compte que ce dont on a besoin et qu'on pensait ne pas avoir est déjà sous nos yeux depuis longtemps.

_Fin du flash back_

Ladybug avait raison. Peut être que cette année Noël le surprendrait …

Une fois habillé, il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger là où l'attendait Nathalie avec le planning de sa semaine. Une fois terminé, il alla saluer son Père dans son bureau et retourna à sa chambre réviser ses cours de chinois et de piano. Un dimanche normal en clair !

Pour le déjeuner, le jeune homme avait décidé de le prendre dans sa chambre. Plagg profitait de l'énorme morceau de fromage que son porteur lui avait apporté. Le jeune homme pianotait sur son ordinateur et écrivait en même temps sur un cahier. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de se connecter avec Nino pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Son kwami vint se poser à côté de lui.

-Ahhhh ! Rien de mieux qu'un bon fromage pour reprendre des forces.

-C'est vrai que faire l'aller-retour entre le placard à fromage et le canapé doit te demander un effort surhumain, dit-il sans regarder la créature et les yeux toujours focalisés sur l'écran.

-Je te le fais pas dire… Il s'approcha de son porteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tes devoirs déjà ?

-Non je finis de recopier les notes de Chimie de Marinette. J'ai raté le cours précédent à cause d'un shooting. Il faut que je le lui rende rapidement …

-En parlant de Marinette, t'as dit son nom dans ton sommeil ce matin …

-Qu- quoi ?

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son stylo. Il était surprenant que Plagg l'ait entendu ce matin alors qu'il dormait profondément. Il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet et continua son recopiage.

-Alors?, insista le kwami en se posant sur son stylo.

-Alors quoi ? J'ai fait un rêve et elle était dedans c'est tout. D'ailleurs je m'en souviens plus trop …

-Wow … même moi je sais mieux mentir !

Adrien s'arrêta et regarda la créature noire qui le fixait. _Plagg ce que tu peux être énervant des fois ! _Ilcéda et raconta son rêve à son kwami en s'adossant sur sa chaise. A la fin de son discours, le kwami explosa de rire.

-Wooow ! Tu rêves de trois filles en même temps maintenant Don Juan !, se moqua-t-il.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Ca m'a vraiment gêné … surtout que dans mon rêve Marinette semblait vouloir m'embrasser …

-Et alors ? Elle avait bien essayé d'embrasser ta « statue » au musée Grévin ! Ha ha, rit-il.

Le mannequin avait oublié avec qui il parlait. Le kwami de la Destruction ou plutôt de l'Indélicatesse était totalement ignorant sur le sujet des relations amoureuses. Autant parler à un mur. Bon au moins lui l'écoutait contrairement à son père ou Nathalie. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Plagg de ne rien savoir sur l'amour.

-Plagg, est-ce que les kwamis peuvent …tomber amoureux ?

-Pfff bien sûr que non, s'indigna le kwami noir. C'est une émotion totalement humaine … et inutile en plus…

-Bien sûr…, dit le mannequin en roulant des yeux.

-Par contre il m'est arrivé d'avoir des porteurs qui étaient amoureux … mais bon j'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains s'embêtaient autant avec les sentiments … franchement ça apporte rien …

-Bien sûr que si ! Quand on est amoureux … tout est beau ! On profite de la personne qu'on aime, on lui montre nos sentiments par des petits gestes. Rien n'est plus beau que son sourire ! Le ciel semble plus bleu, le temps s'arrête quand tu es avec elle … c'est un sentiment … merveilleux !

Le kwami hocha les épaules. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux humains ! Adrien avait arrêté d'écrire et regardait la photo de sa classe d'escrime. Kagami était bien visible car elle était la seule à porter une tenue différente. Une tenue rouge flamboyant. Il se rendit compte que c'était la seule et unique photo qu'il avait d'elle… A côté de cette photo se trouvait la mini-figurine de Ladybug, la seule chose qu'il avait gardé de sa Lady puisqu'il avait supprimé la tonne de photos d'elle qu'il avait sur son portable. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers la photo de rentrée au lycée. Une photo de lui, Nino, Alya et … Marinette. Il repensa malgré lui à son rêve de la veille. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Marinette de façon si romantique ? Ce que Ladybug lui avait dit lors de leur patrouille avait dû lui rester dans la tête : _« Ce dont on a besoin et qu'on pensait ne pas avoir est déjà sous nos yeux depuis longtemps »._ A ce souvenir s'est rajouté le souvenir de sa conversation avec Nino sur « _ce lien qui les unit » _avec Marinette_. _Il reçut une notification sur son ordinateur qui coupa sa réflexion. _Quand on parle du loup … _Il rangea ses affaires et se mit en place pour passer l'après-midi jeux vidéo avec son meilleur ami.

-Wow joli coup Adrien ! Je l'avais pas vu venir !

-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre du maître, Nino.

Les deux amis s'amusaient depuis plus de deux heures. Adrien s'étira et savoura sa troisième victoire.

-Mouais c'est de la chance, boudait Nino dans son oreille.

-Le secret c'est l'entraînement !

-Franchement, je sais pas comment tu fais pour t'entraîner avec l'emploi du temps de dingue que t'as …

Le mannequin sourit. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Et en plus à sa vie chargée en tant qu'Adrien se rajoutait sa vie de super-héros justicier de Paris.

-Je me suis lancé un défi l'année dernière après le tournoi Ultimate MégaStrike, avoua Adrien. Il faut que j'arrive à battre Marinette. Elle m'a mis la pâtée pendant notre entraînement et mon égo a été gravement touché …

-Tu m'étonnes!, rigola son ami. On se souviendra toujours de la tête de Max quand elle l'a ratatiné pendant la sélection !

-Eh ben crois-moi c'était pas du bluff … elle est vraiment TRES forte !

Adrien se souvenait parfaitement de cet après-midi où la franco-chinoise lui avait donné son bracelet porte-bonheur. Son Lucky Charm. Il le gardait toujours sur lui et il espérait qu'elle en fasse de même pour celui qu'il lui avait confectionné pour son anniversaire.

-Adrien ? T'es là ?, l'appelait son meilleur ami.

-Pardon, je … je pensais à quelque chose.

Adrien hésitait à aborder le sujet mais il devait comprendre la signification de ce rêve.

-Nino je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mec !, lui répondit le DJ.

-L'autre soir …pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais aveugle en parlant de Marinette ?

Il entendit la respiration de son meilleur ami s'accélérer. Il insista.

-Ecoute mec je veux pas créer de problèmes mais … tu penses quoi de Marinette? Sincèrement ?

-C'est une grande amie, l'une de mes meilleurs amis. Comme toi.

-Tu aimes passer du temps avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Comme la fois où vous avez fui les paparazzis et ton père ?

-Oui bien sûr, approuva le mannequin sans hésiter. Elle est marrante et fun. Même si elle a été avec moi contre son gré ce jour-là c'est un souvenir que j'affectionne beaucoup. C'était la première fois que j'allais au cinéma avec une amie…

-Je vois…

-Où tu veux en venir, Nino ?

Le blondinet entendit son ami se gratter la tête et soupirer plusieurs fois.

-Mec je t'assure que si Alya apprend ce que je vais te dire elle va me tuer, me découper en morceau et re-tuer chaque partie de mon corps. Mais il faut que je t'ouvres les yeux. Marinette c'est pas juste une amie pour toi.

Adrien allait le contredire mais Nino continua son explication.

-Ecoute, tu es toujours là à répéter à quel point elle est géniale. A quel point c'est ton amie. Mais ensuite tu la regardes comme ci c'était la huitième merveille du monde. T'as dansé avec elle sur un slow à la fête de Chloé. Un slow ! Tu es toujours trop gentil avec elle. Mec, Alya a des photos de vous deux très révélatrices. Comme celle qu'elle a prise dans le train pour Londres. T'as dormi en t'appuyant sur elle ! Quel mec fait ça avec une « amie » ? Je continue ? Parce que j'en ai des exemples.

Adrien ne disait rien tellement il était surpris par tout ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Il revoyait chaque scène se défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne savait même pas qu'Alya avait pris une photo d'eux dans le Startrain…

-Ok autre exemple, continua Nino. Plus récent celui-là. L'anniversaire d'Alya. C'est moi qui ais monté la vidéo qu'Alya t'a envoyé et bon sang j'avais l'impression de monter une scène de_ Grease_ ou _Footlose_. Vos mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés et tu n'avais aucune hésitation à lui prendre la main, à la prendre dans tes bras …

-C'était juste… de la danse …, se justifia le mannequin.

-Non c'était pas JUSTE de la danse. Comme Marinette n'est pas JUSTE une amie. Au début je pensais que tu étais juste gentil avec elle parce que tu savais qu'elle était am- … une de tes fan mais tu n'agis avec personne d'autre comme tu le fais avec Marinette…

Adrien était figé sur place et s'il pouvait se voir il serait certainement rouge tomate.

\- Mec je peux te l'assurer pour l'avoir vécu, t'as le béguin pour cette fille !, conclut Nino.

-C'est impossible … je t'assure … c'est pas ça du tout. Je l'aime bien c'est vrai mais …c'est pas comme ça d'être amoureux …

_Je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureux…, _pensait-il pour se convaincre_. Et ce que je ressens pour Marinette est très différent que ce que je ressens pour Ladybug. _

-J'ai dit « béguin » et pas « amour ». Il y'a une certaine différence. Tiens par exemple prends moi avec Alya. Avant que Ladybug nous coince au zoo dans une cage toute l'après-midi jamais je dis bien jamais j'aurais pu penser un jour tomber amoureux d'elle comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a été seuls TOUTE l'après-midi et que j'ai découvert à quel point elle était géniale ! C'est pas tout le temps comme dans les films, tu sais, avec le coup de foudre et tout ! Des fois ça prend plus du temps. Tu peux tomber amoureux du physique, de la personnalité… ou de ce que la personne t'apporte dans la vie. Marinette est toujours là pour toi. C'est la première fille avec qui tu es devenue amie depuis Chloé.

-Attends …si c'était le cas je l'aurais remarqué depuis longtemps, non ?

-Adrien je suis désolé mais t'as un problème pour reconnaître ce genre de truc … et c'est normal t'as passé toute ta vie dans une cage d'or. T'as du mal à voir les signaux…sauf si on te les fait comprendre ouvertement. Genre Kagami clairement elle mâche pas ses mots pour dire que tu lui plais. Chloé et Lila non plus.

-Je t'assure que tu te trompes. J'aime beaucoup Marinette mais … pas comme ça. C'est très différent ! Et puis de toute façon je préfère même pas y penser je suis en couple maintenant.

-Oui je sais et je veux pas que tu crois que je dis ça parce que Marinette est mon amie et que c'est la meilleure amie de ma copine. Et puis j'ai rien contre Kagami. Elle est … sympa quand on parle avec elle. Je voulais juste … t'ouvrir les yeux.

_Ouvre les yeux, Adrien ! _C'était ce que Ladybug lui avait dit dans son rêve… Le jeune homme était de plus en plus perdu. Il se gratta la tête et soupira. Nino venait de lui révéler des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Des tas de questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête …

-Bon peu importe assez parlé des filles. On se refait une partie ?, finit par proposer Nino pour briser la glace.

Adrien jouait avec les brocolis dans son assiette depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il m'avait pas vraiment faim … il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami. Toujours les mêmes questions s'imposaient à lui : « Etait-il vraiment si différent avec Marinette ? Que faire si Nino disait vrai ? Et Marinette qu'en pensait-elle ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes pensaient ça aussi ? Ils ne cessaient de se repasser dans sa tête chaque moment passé avec la boulangère. Depuis sa rencontre avec elle jusqu'à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu… Nino lui avait mis un gros doute dans la tête et au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait il se rendait compte qu'il avait bien des sentiments forts pour la jeune fille. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle comme lui avait dit son meilleur ami car elle était une personne si fraîche et joyeuse que peu importe la situation il était sûr de passer un bon moment avec elle. Quand il fermait les yeux il avait même l'impression de la voir. Il pouvait détailler chaque partie de son visage : ses yeux d'un bleu intense, son visage rond, son sourire … La façon dont elle était gênée quand il s'approchait trop d'elle … Il pouvait même sentir la douceur de sa main lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble. Ce jour-là, il avait voulu profiter du moment, une des premières fêtes avec ses amis. La seule personne avec qui il avait dansée était sa mère. A cette époque-là il était encore petit garçon alors il ne faisait que la suivre. Cependant il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui disait toujours : « le meilleur moyen pour mettre à l'aise une jeune fille est de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner dans une valse ». C'était pour cela que sans hésiter il avait guidé son ami sur la piste de danse. Son premier slow … Elle était si petite par rapport à elle qu'il avait pu sentir l'odeur de fraise de ses cheveux. Et il s'était senti … bien, même très bien. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure toujours.

Le jeune abandonna son assiette à peine entamée et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. La porte s'ouvrit et son père entra à la grande surprise de son fils. Il ne s'attendait plus à ce que son père le rejoigne.

-Père ?, s'interrogea le jeune homme. Je ne pensais plus vous voir ce soir …

-J'ai eu un appel de dernière minute. De ta tante Amélie.

-Oh ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et Félix ? Est-ce qu'ils comptent revenir bientôt ?, enchaîna le mannequin tout excité tout d'un coup.

Gabriel se mit à table et fut servi rapidement. Adrien attendait toujours une réponse.

-Ils vont bien. Ils voulaient nous inviter à passer Noël dans la maison familiale.

-Ce serait génial !, se réjouit Adrien en se levant de sa chaise. Ce serait l'occasion de …

-Je lui ai dit que nous allions y réfléchir et que je la recontacterai, le coupa son père.

-Oh … très bien, se rassit le jeune homme en faisant la grimace.

Adrien regarda son père découper sa viande et boire son verre de vin. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il se demandait s'il devait demander conseil au styliste au sujet de … son Doute. Peut-être qu'il pourrait mais veillant à ne rien révéler. Il se lança :

-Père, j'ai une question à vous poser … que faites-vous quand vous doutez de quelque chose ? Quand vous pensez être sûr d'un design mais qu'une autre idée vient vous tourmenter ? Est-ce que vous gardez le premier design ou vous envisagez le second ?

La surprise de Gabriel se lisait sur son visage et Adrien espérait ne pas en avoir trop dit. L'image n'était pas si parlante que ça, non ? Vu la réaction de son père, il désespérait de recevoir une réponse.

-Le doute peut être dangereux, Adrien. Dans la vie il vaut mieux être sûr de ses choix. Je suis une personne qui suit plutôt son premier choix. C'est une perte de temps que de revoir ses convictions.

Adrien baissa les yeux, un peu déçu par la réponse. Son père allait reprendre une gorgée de vin mais il fut interrompu par une alerte sur la tablette posée près de lui. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de son fils et sortit répondre. Nathalie qui se tenait assise à l'autre bout de la pièce se leva pour débarrasser Adrien. Depuis quelques temps, elle était si fatiguée que trop restée debout pouvait être éprouvant pour elle. En récupérant l'assiette du blondinet, elle osa un commentaire.

-Si je peux vous donner mon avis, Adrien. Si un doute se pose sur votre première idée alors peut être que vous n'étiez pas si sûr que ça au départ. Quelque fois, la seconde idée pourrait vous surprendre d'avantage. A vous de voir si vous voulez prendre le temps de l'approfondir ou non.

Sur ce, elle sortit laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées… encore une fois.

**Voilà! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


End file.
